Darkworlds
by Remful
Summary: "My destiny is a lie. There is no light at the end of my tunnel, nor a happy ending to my tale. If they wish to call me traitor, or turncoat...then that is exactly what I shall become." Part 1 of the 'Into the Darkness' series. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Italics = Thought_

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

 **Prologue**

 _Pain._

Throughout his childhood, the only constant Corrin could recall was pain. Beating, whipping, although in his opinion, the starving was the worst. At least he could grit his teeth and bare the pain, but the starving was crippling. He put on a brave face for his siblings when they came to visit, and though he did truly treasure each and every one of them, he always envied them for their freedom. For the fact that they could enjoy the simplest of pleasures, feeling the breeze on their faces, the smell of the sea air, and the general hubbub of the city crowds, the sound of life.

All things denied to him.

 _Why? Why him? Why him alone? He was a good boy, he did as he was told. He didn't deserve this.._

Eventually, escape became his only option beside suicide, but even he, desperate as he was, wasn't willing to even entertain that thought.

* * *

His first attempt was at age ten, he slipped out one moonless night. He had made sure not to tell Jakob, the young, abandoned noble boy, or the Ice Tribe sisters, recently arrived at the North Fortress, or even the sweet, shy stable girl Lilith, what his plans were, lest they be punished in his stead. He'd been caught, two days later, by a random soldier, one who received a number of promotions as a reward for his _safe_ return. He had been chained to a wall, and simply…left there. For a week. He was threatened into silence by Garon, not with more torture, but with the deaths of his group of friends. _Not friends. Servants._ Garons voice lingered in his ears. _A prince has no need of friends._

He had started to call them friends after that, first to spite the man who _deigned_ to call himself his father, then because that was who they were to him. His only friends in the world.

It was five years before he attempted it again.

He'd made it to a border town, and had genuinely considered fleeing to the Hoshido court, and would have, had it not been for a chance encounter, with a blue haired girl.

The plan was born on this day.

 _The glorious plan._

* * *

Corrin hadn't learnt the name of the town, specifically to minimise casualties that would no doubt arise if he was caught. He wore a heavy cloak with a hood, to conceal his identity, and had even forced himself to suffer boots in order to hide that he was the missing prince.

He had bumped into the girl, and, silently cursing his boots, helped her up. He'd brought her to the inn, and had got lunch for the both of them.

She had introduced herself as Azura, a dancer in the Hoshido court.

He had said he was a prisoner of Nohr, named Corrin.

Both recognised each other's names.

Both had revealed the truth to the other.

Corrin told her that she was a Nohrian Princess. He had occasionally overheard his siblings speak of her, how she had been taken shortly after his arrival in Nohr.

 _Kidnapping._

She, in turn, told him he was a Prince of Hoshido. Kidnapped after the assassination of the king, Sumeragi. She had always been treated with polite distance, or in Takumi's case, outright distrust.

Corrin decided he didn't like Takumi, whomever he was.

They talked for hours, telling one story after another, one secret after another. What their favourite foods where, best hiding spots, who their friends were.

 _Garon._

They discussed their "Father" at length.

 _He needs to die. To SUFFER!_

His new friend, he discovered, agreed with him.

* * *

He left her before nightfall, his head and heart filled with a new purpose.

Less than an hour outside the town, he had been caught.

The beating hurt. The knife that took his right eye hurt more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics = Thought_

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

 **FOUR YEARS LATER…**

It was still dark out when Corrin awoke. Not that it ever got that bright in Nohr during the day, but it was dark enough that Corrin knew it was still night.

He washed himself in near silence, taking care to be careful around his empty right eye socket. He took a long look at himself in the mirror, his jet black hair hung messily down his face, and his now sole red eye glared at his reflection. He scowled, and dried his hair off. After he finished, he looked in the mirror again, and scowled.

"Fucking dastard."

He headed back into his room and put on his personal armour, a black leather chestguard with steel plating over the arms and most of the chest. He attached the cloak that Camilla had made for him to its clips, and rolled his shoulders. Lastly, he slipped on his eyepatch, made of black leather with the ornate symbol of Nohr etched in gold in its centre. He headed to his balcony, and lent against the railing.

It was time for one of the few pleasures of his day.

The sunrise.

* * *

Jakob found him in the training yard, and it was clear to him that his master had been there for some time already due in part to the amount of training dummies that now littered the ground. He shook his head with a twinge of amusement. He placed the tray he was carrying down on a table, and turned to watch.

"Master Corrin?" He called out. "I know you wish to train, but you really should eat some breakfast.."

A genuine smile crossed the Prince's face, and, after jamming his blade into the ground, strode over to where his friend stood. He took a seat, and gestured for Jakob to join him. "Good morning Jakob. Please, join me."

"Thank you for the offer, Master Corrin, but I must decline. I am, after all, your butler."

 _He plays his role well._ Corrin thought with a wry grin, picking up the mug of tea and brought it to his lips. "As you will then, Jakob. How are you this fine day?"

"I am well, Master Corrin." Jakob replied, has hands clasped behind his back.

"And Flora and Felicia?"

"They are also well. Felicia broke another plate, I'm afraid."

Corrin sighed, and took a sip of tea. "Plates can be replaced, Jakob. Is she okay?"

"Flora is tending to her." Jakob said in quiet reply.

"Flora is a good sister."

Corrin resisted the urge to smirk as genuine admiration creeped into Jakob's voice.

"Yes…she certainly is."

* * *

It was noon when he received the word. It was Lilith that had informed him that his siblings were on the way to the North Fortress. He trusted the young stable girl implicitly, just as he did Jakob, Flora and Felicia, so much so that he had brought them into his grand plan.

Flora had protested, but Corrin had won her over.

"Thank you, Lilith. How far out are they?"

"They'll be here mid-afternoon, My Lord."

"I see…I will likely be leaving with them, you know?"

"I….guessed that much." Lilith conceded sadly.

"Lilith, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Father likely merely wishes to parade me about again. For old times' sake." Corrin said jokingly.

"I know…but he's…"

"I know what he is, Lilith. I also know what he _isn't._ "

Lilith choked by a snarl. "….You'd better come back, Corrin. It'd be an awfully empty castle without you."

The young prince let out a laugh, before patting the shorter girl on the shoulder. "I'll consider that an order."

Lilith nodded, and watched him walk away.

 _Why can't I call you brother? Why is that the price I must pay?_

Nothing, not the trees, or grass, or sky, or the voice of her father offered any answer.

 _It ends when he returns then…I will tell him then…th-then I get a brother.._

* * *

A few hours later, Corrin and all of the staff assembled in the main courtyard of the North Fortress.

All they could hear was the sound of clattering wheels and hooves growing ever closer.

"Master Corrin, I believe that is them." Jakob stated helpfully.

"I do hope so, Jakob."

 _To Anya then…to the Capital._

 _And to father._

Corrin couldn't help but smirk. Things were falling into place.

 _Good._


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics = Thought_

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

The group of four royal carriages rolled into the main courtyard of the North Fortress, all four being led by horses from the royal stables. Each was the product of generations of breeding for the exact purpose of pulling the carriages of the royal family, and didn't even seem in the least bit tired. The drivers didn't even acknowledge the small group of people that were waiting to greet them in the courtyard. The carriages themselves were a dark, near black purple, with gold, armour like additions on each side. The family crest was printed, again in gold, on every door.

Only one of his siblings wasn't riding in one of the comfortably warm carriages. His black and gold armour gleamed in the early evening sun, riding a black horse that wore similar battle armour.

He recognised Steadfast, Xander's beloved steed, instantly.

* * *

The carriages had barely stopped before Corrin felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, and was floored by a blur of black, gold and purple.

"Big Brother!" The blur cried happily, as she nuzzled her against his chest.

Elise. Dear sweet and _oblivious_ Elise. He did love her, in his own way. She had only been born a few short months before he had been taken as a _guest_ , so she couldn't remember a time without him. When the time came, she would probably be crushed when she learned that she and he shared no blood. That he was her brother in name only.

"Hello Little Sister." He said, returning the hug. "Don't take this the wrong way, but would you mind getting off of me? Kinda making it hard to breathe with you hugging me like that."

"Oop! Sorry! Sorry!" the short girl apologised, and stood up.

Corrin would have stood up himself, but a hand appeared in his view.

"Come on Little Prince." Xander said with a grin. Corrin returned the grin, and took his hand, allowing himself to be hauled up.

"Really Xander? I'm as tall as Camilla now. Hardly a _little_ Prince." He joked. "Now Leo, he is more of a little prince than me."

Xander patted Corrin's shoulder. "You'll always be called Little Prince, Brother. Even if you grow taller them the rest of us."

"Just let him call you it brother, it is better than some nicknames you could be called." Corrin's younger brother made his presence known. Leo clearly hadn't slept much, either because he'd been reading all journey or because he couldn't sleep in a carriage, Corrin suspected it was a mix of both.

"Dearest little brother, are you saying you _try_ to come up with worse nicknames for me?" Corrin asked, part curiously, part jokingly.

"Wh- no! Of course not!"

Jakob spoke up now. "Your highnesses, if you will follow me, I will show you to your quarters for the evening. Flora and Felicia are willing to escort your retainers…and Lilith is extremely capable of taking care of your horses."

Xander looked Jakob over, and raised an eyebrow. "You've grown since last we met, Jakob."

"That is what happens when one gets older, your highness, and it has been nearly a year since you've been to visit Master Corrin."

Jakob's words clearly stung his eldest sibling. "That was not my choice, nor was it my fault. Tensions with Hoshido have grown worse in the past few months, Father has needed me commanding our armies. That is one of the reasons we are here, Corrin. Father has finally found a way to break the curse on you. He wants all of us leading the charge, to show Nohr that its Royals aren't cowards that let their soldiers die whilst they feast."

"Ah…so Father wants to show me off yet again, in a nutshell." Corrin said airily.

"That isn't fair Corrin." Xander said sadly. "You know why you've been kept up here.."

"Yes yes, the Hoshidian filth cursed me to bring weakness to those around me, so Father sent me here with a magical barrier to protect myself and my servants, as you remind me every visit…speaking of visiting, I don't see my _beloved_ elder sister here? Is she still asleep?"

"She was worried about how you would...greet us. She knows how much you dislike it here, and how much you wish you could live in the Palace. Beruka and Selena are cheering her up right now, she'll come out later."

"And by that you mean…?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, brother." Leo snapped.

"I didn't say anything of that sort Leo." Corrin commented, and raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I was suggesting?"

Corrin bit back a laugh at the embarrassed look on his brothers' face. "H-H W-Well…."

"IF we can get back on track…." Xander said, stepping in. "Jakob, if you would be so kind..?"

Jakob bowed. "Of course, your highness, this way please.."

As he led Xander, Leo and Elise away, Jakob glanced toward Corrin, and gave him a knowing nod. He and Flora would keep things hidden from the Royals tonight. Then in the morning, he and the girls would go with him to Anya, and there his Masters plan would reach its next phase. And so long as Corrin's mysterious friend in Hoshido played her part correctly, his Master's grand plan would succeed. He would see to it.

After all, that is what you do for a friend.

* * *

Selena was tired, hungry and pissed off.

Not only had she spent most of the journey insisting to her lady that no, Corrin wouldn't be angry and yes he still loved her, but Camilla hadn't believed her, so she had had to call in Beruka for help. Beruka's attempt to cheer her up was…bizarre. Selena didn't know that fake cat ears even existed.

She thanked the maid for escorting her to her room, and promptly collapsed, face first, onto the bed.

She winced slightly, her shoulder was burning for the first time since….

She tried not to think about it, or the whispering in her head that she prayed was just her imagination. It _had_ to be her imagination, it _had_ to be.

Because the whispering voice belonged to her father.

 _"Hello again, dearest daughter."_


	4. Chapter 4

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

* * *

" _Hello again, dearest Daughter."_

…..

Selena shivered, and hugged her pillow around her ears, and forced her eyes shut. In her mindscape, she was in a field. Opposite her was a man wearing a familiar cloak , a soft smile on his face.

"You aren't real."

" _Perhaps. Or perhaps not believing your dear father has taken up residence in your head is the only way you keep yourself sane."_ Not-Her-Father replied in a calm, fatherly tone. _"Either way, it is nice to talk with you again, sweetie."_

"Y-You can't be real…you died! You and Da-"  
 _"I am both. Did you really think that just because I was the Fell Dragon I didn't consider you to be my child?"_

"Funnily enough, yes."

" _I do not blame you. Not in the least. I would have been more surprised if you didn't, Severa."_

"My name is Selena." She insisted.

" _You know that isn't your name_." Not-Her-Father said kindly _. "You were named after your grandmother. The woman who defied Validar and stole her son away from his dark fate. Sadly for her, her sacrifice was for naught in the end."_

"Don't talk about-"

" _I loved her too, Severa. She was my mother, in a sense, at least. I loved Cordelia too, believe it or not. She was as much my wife as Robin's."_

"Y-You don't sound like.."

" _Like a Dragon God bent on destroying the world? I wasn't always known as the_ Fell Dragon _you know. Once, I was the Dragon associated with family."_

"I don't believe you."

" _Ask Naga, the next time you meet. She will confirm what I've just told you."_ Not-Her-Father said. _"Regardless, you can blame the Grimleal for twisting me into the Abomination that nearly destroyed your home."_

Selena sighed. "Why are you even here?"

" _To protect you, of course. As far as I can tell, you are the last of our line, save for your sister. Nearly two thousand years of history is on your back, I'd see that history preserved."_

As much as she tried not to, Selena couldn't help but feel a spike of happiness, which was soon followed by one of sadness.

Whilst that mean that Morgan had survived, Marc hadn't. She adored both of her younger siblings, true, but it was her brother she had always been sweet on, the one who helped her sneak out with her friends. The one who ended up dating her best friend. The one who left her without a goodbye. The one who's betrayal hurt most.

" _Ah. You didn't know. I'm sorry."_

The voice sounded truthful, genuine. It sounded like her father did when he was telling them bad news.

A single question burned itself into her skull.

"….Was it quick? Marc's.."

" _Yes. It was."_ There was a noticeable amount of hesitation in his voice.

"Good.." Selena knew it was probably a lie, but the thought of Marc dying slowly, alone, was something that she truly didn't want to consider.

She felt warmth surround her, her Not-Father had wrapped his arms around her.

" _I know you do not believe me, Severa. But this once, do take some advice from your old man, do not trust this Prince Corrin, or his 'friend'. Dragons are, in essence, merely giant snakes, and there is enough dragon blood in him for this to ring true."_

* * *

The library of the North Fortress was surprisingly large and contained a variety of different books. Leo loved the private seclusion he could get here, which made him a little jealous of his brother, who probably had read most, if not all of the books here.

He could have spent hours here, trawling through tones collected over decades, possibly centuries:

Tactical theses from across the world and the Outrealms (including a rare copy of _The Thesis of Mark_ ),

The complete Histories of both Nohr and Hoshido,

The story of Anya, Mother of Nohr,

The Plaga Orthen, which dated back to the days of the Nohr Duchy,

Ravenry for beginners,

Somewhat surprisingly, a book labelled The Romance of Alexander and Calla was on his brothers studying table.

"Who knew you were such a romantic brother?" Leo mused. He glanced over the page Corrin was on, and after reading half of the first paragraph, promptly slammed it shut, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "…..Oh….not a romantic…..you sly dog, brother.."

A chill crawled up his back, as someone spoke behind him.

"What are you doing, your highness?"

Leo turned, and sighed with relief. "Flora, it's just you."

The blue haired maid raised an eyebrow. "Hiding something?"

"No." Leo mentally chided himself for answering too quickly.

"Forgive me, your highness, but we both know that's a lie." Flora said pointedly. Leo knew who she really was, and assumed Corrin did too. He knew that Flora and Felicia likely held a deep hatred of Nohr, and since, (and may the Gods forgive him for saying so) Corrin was the most disposable of the family due to his curse, if they killed anyone, it wouldn't impact on the war effort all that much.

But he also knew that the maids wouldn't escape alive if they actually managed to kill Corrin. If they were lucky, Xander would kill them quickly, if they were unlucky and it was Camilla who found them…

Leo shivered. "It's nothing. Just observing my brothers literary tastes these days. History…Military tactics…a-and other topics.."

"He does like to read, it is true." Flora confirmed with a kind smile.

"I meant….Alexander and Calla-"

"Why are you reading such…exotic books, little brother?"

Any colour that was in his face drained away as Camilla's voice filled his ears.

He was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

* * *

Byakuya, as the capital of Hoshido, was a bright, sprawling metropolis, with the imposing yet beautiful Castle Shirasagi located on the sheer sided mountain in its centre. Named after the Founder of the Kingdom and first King, it had taken a century, and the reigns of Shirasagi's Son and Grandson to see it completed.

More importantly, at least to the blue haired girl silently making her way through one of the myriad secret passages, fallen into disuse since King Sumeragi's demise, Castle Shirasagi was the location of the Royal Vault, containing trophies, treasures, relics and charms acquired over the Kingdoms existence. One treasure in particular was the reason she was here.

It wasn't the near mythical battle armour of Yamato IV, nor was it the enchanted Katana of Tsuma Torncloak or the War fan of Queen Houki. What she wanted was inconsequential to the people of Hoshido so much so that she doubted that its absence would be noticed for a while, but to her and Corrin, it was going to be utterly indispensable.

The right half of a Deeprealm Gate Key. She and Corrin had dubbed this one Icarus, and the left one Daedalus, after a Nohrian legend.

The girls name was Azura, and she had spent most of her life as a glorified hostage. Her Aunt had done her best to treat her well, true, but she felt chained, confined. Not once had she been referred to as the Princess she technically was, nor had anyone come looking for her when she ran away.

The time she had found Corrin, or Kamui, as that was his Hoshidian name, although she knew that he preferred Corrin. The Hoshidian Royals had said Corrin was a 'foul Nohrian' name, and had tried, on more than one occasion to make her take up the 'proper' Hoshidian name of Aqua, which she had flat out refused each time. As such, she came to realise she only had one friend in the world. One person other than herself that she could count on, the lost, dark haired prince _trapped_ in Nohr.

They had learnt ravenry in order to communicate, and relay information. Soon it would be time. Soon Corrin would come to Hoshido and set everything in motion, all she needed to do was provide suitable _bait_.

So, to hide her involvement, outwardly, she played her part as a good, somewhat reserved sister. Inwardly, however, an uncharacteristically sadistic glee had taken root.

She had been abandoned by her family, as had Corrin. Each kidnapped by the others true family and used as pawns to defeat their respective homelands. Soon they could end the charade. Soon, those that had hurt and tried to break them would pay.

Soon the lost Prince of Hoshido and the lost Princess of Nohr would take their revenge, and shake their very world to its foundations.

* * *

The sheer fact that they left this highly valuable room guarded by a single soldier was as foolish as it was arrogant in Azura's eyes. The sheer fact that someone would try and steal from the vault likely inconceivable to the high and mighty Hoshidian's. The young guard didn't look all that experienced, and was likely on this posting as a punishment for something or other.

Dispatching him was a simple matter. The poor boy didn't even hear her coming up behind him, and had barely struggled when she slipped her staff around his neck and gave a single, sharp tug. She eased his body to the ground, and swiped his set of keys.

"….I am sorry." She said softly, and with mild sincerity. "Rest well in the afterlife."

She walked to the vault door, twisted the key inside it, and pushed it open, the smell of dust and old parchment filled her nose. It wasn't wholly unpleasant, almost like the library.

Helpfully, the items were each on a plinth with a glass case. Azura strode over to Icarus' case, and after looking it over, smashed her staff down hard onto the top of the glass…shattering it. She quietly picked Icarus up. It appeared to be a simple pale blue gemstone with a bowl shaped indent in one side, and runes, from some long lost language spiralled around it.

A thought occurred to her then.

One dead guard, one broken case. It would be noticed. It would be known what was stolen.

But if every case was smashed, every item stolen.

 _Yes. That would work._

Her mouth curled into a sneer, and she proceeded to bring her staff down again and again on the cases, glass soon coating the floor, and artefacts that had survived for centuries of war, famine, plague and more, broke, all for the purpose of covering up a theft.

Azura stole away an old crown, and a sword forged in honor of the completion of the Capital. She strode through the passages, and stepped through the tunnel entrance, and was greeted by a sudden blast of cold air.

It never occurred to her how high up the Castle was.

She tossed the crown and dagger off the side of the cliff with only a mere moment of hesitation, before heading up to the Castle she called 'home' _._

* * *

"You are certain that this contact can be trusted, Azura?" Mikoto asked hurriedly, desperation laced her voice. "It's not a lie?"

 _Of course,_ Azura thought as she stood before the Queen and Crown Prince both. _There it is. The ever present distrust._

"I am, your grace. He is someone my mother trusted implicitly. The missing Prince, Corrin is being moved from a castle in northern Nohr to the capital. It would appear that Prince Xander himself is leading the group."

"Whilst I am curious as to why you've been in contact with Nohrian filth, I am grateful that you have given us a chance to reunite our family after so very long." Ryoma spoke up, and Azura had to force herself not to frown as she spoke, barely keeping a lid on her annoyance.

"In case you have forgotten, your grace, I _am_ 'Nohrian Filth', and Corrin likely considers himself to be 'Nohrian Filth', do try to remember to _hold your tongue_ if and when he returns."

"You know I do not mean to insult you, Azura." Ryoma said softly. "You've been raised with us, so you are hardly Nohrian.."

"And yet I am, and yet you do." Azura turned on her heel. "I suggest sending as small a force as possible, one that can move in and capture Corrin as quickly and quietly as possible. I have given my advice, so I will be by my pond, should you need me. Good day, your graces."

And without another word, Azura walked out, the faintest of smiles tugging at her lips _._

The seed of doubt was planted, as was the seed of hope.

The Queen wouldn't even know what would soon strike her _beloved_ kingdom. The kingdom she had chosen over her own son. Over Corrin.

It made her sick. What mother would do that? What _true_ mother would chose power over their own child?!

No. No _true_ mother would. Soon, Mikoto, and all of the Royals who abandoned Corrin, forgot him, would suffer. Blood would flow in the streets, and the mask of perfection would be stripped from Hoshido.

And her kidnappers would suffer for keeping her from her true, loving family…and more importantly:

From _her_ Corrin.


	6. Chapter 6

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

* * *

 _The alley was dark, dank, and out of the way. The perfect place for secret deals.._

" _Are you with me then?" the Prince asked. He was hooded, wearing a dark robe that covered his entire body. Rain poured down heavily, thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning lit up the night sky. Before him stood two knights, one old, one about the same age as the Prince._

" _Yes, my Prince." The Elder Knight said. A bona fide war hero. Sir Gunter, the Stalwart. He who held the line against an entire platoon of Hoshidian soldiers despite being wounded and outnumbered at the now celebrated Battle of the Careless Ford. The King had knighted him then, and granted him the illustrious title of 'Champion of Nohr'._

 _The younger knight spoke up now, a half cheerful, half reserved smile on his face._

" _I'm with you, my friend. Always. No matter what."_

 _Silas. The Prince's old friend, now Gunter's squire. Recently turned eighteen. He had fought his way into the army, all for the chance to meet the Prince again. He'd become the top of the academy, and as such Gunter offered him a place as his squire, one the young man had accepted. Once, the Prince had been forced to forget him, but the moment the memories came back, he sort_

 _It had been pure chance, but it had made the Prince's job a little easier._

" _Good….actually no, not good. Great. Absolutely fantastic!" The Prince pulled his hood down with a smile. "…I uhm…have a rather large favour to ask the both of you…"_

" _Of course, my Prince..anything. What is it you wish?" Gunter had replied._

" _Well….."_

* * *

A jolt awoke Corrin from his slumber. His head had been resting on the window of his carriage, currently making its way, at the back of the convoy, and after the carriage had it a bump, predictably, his head had smacked against the window. Jakob, Felicia and Flora were with him, although the sisters were currently asleep against one another.

He let out an annoyed sigh, and rubbed his head. "….I hate travelling in _fucking_ boxes. Why is it I always end up travelling in _fucking_ boxes Jakob?"

"Because of your fondness for escaping, Master Corrin."

"Oh shut it, you hate them too."

Jakob could only nod in agreement. "It does bring back bad memories for both of us, Ma-"

"Jakob, we're in private. You can call me by name."

"Of course, Corrin. My mistake…So this is it then? The final stages?"

"The final stages of phase one, yes." Corrin confirmed. "Lilith will finish things up in the North Fortress by tomorrow and move to meet with Gunter and Silas. If Azura plays her part, we'll be attacked on the road. Taking the survivors prisoner. It'll give us the…..opportunity to travel to Hoshido to collect Azura and her allies. All we need to do in the Capital is procure Daedalus then all proceed to the ruin. Our Anna has been preparing it for our, and the gems, arrival."

"Can we trust our Anna? She is…"

"An arms dealer? How is that worse than what we're planning, Jakob?"

"I take your point...still, it pays to be a little cautious, at least. Our plan is downright treasonous."

 _Good._ Corrin thought. _Anna's help will give us our way into the deeprealms._

"Then phase two, correct?" Jakob said, continuing on from earlier, a savagely satisfied grin on his face. "I will _enjoy_ seeing my dear sister again. I have…. _missed her."_

"You'll get revenge on your family for abandoning you, Jakob. I promise."

 _You, and many others._

"That is all I can ask for, my friend _."_

Corrin smiled, and glanced at the still sleeping maids. "..Gods, they're adorable like this."

"Best not let Lady Azura hear you say that. She has a great like of you."

 _You have_ no _idea._ Corrin thought, supressing a grin. "I hope so, Jakob. It just so happens that I _like_ her too. I'd rather talk about you and _Flora…"_

"I will not dignify that with a response."

Corrin let out a storm of laughter, one cut short as the maids woke up.

"Oh…..forgive me, Master Corrin. We fell asleep." Flora hastily apologised, but Corrin waved a hand.

"Doesn't matter. You were tired, sleeping is fine." He said with a kind smile. "And given what's coming in the next few weeks, you'll need all the sleep you can get."

Corrin's smile morphed into a cruel grin, one that was soon mirrored on the faces of Jakob, Felicia and Flora. Corrin opened up the drinks cabinet, and removed four glasses, which he filled with the bottle of brandy inside it. He handed the glasses out, and raises his on a toast.

"To vengeance, my friends. Vengeance, blood, and glory."

* * *

 _The Prince led them through a side alley…and through the winding streets of the village. The knights did their best to keep up with him as the rain hammered down._

" _My Prince!" Gunter called after him. "Slow down!"_

 _The Prince carried on at the same pace as before, until he reached a nondescript house._

" _Here." He said, as he took out a key, and unlocked the door, he ushered them inside._

 _Gunter looked around, until his eyes fell on a woman in a chair._

 _A blue haired babe in her arms._

" _I have some explaining to do." Corrin said. "This is Azura…and the babe…"_

 _Gunter and Silas' eye went wide and his next words._

" _..Is our son. Shigure."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics = Thought / The Past_

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on

* * *

 _Gunter had to admit. Out of everything Corrin could have told him, this was the last on the list._

 _"Your son?"_

 _"Yes. Our Siggy." Corrin confirmed lovingly, he walked over to Azura, and gently took his son into his arms. Azura addressed the knights from her chair._

 _"It has been our biggest secret. Bigger even than our dark plan." She explained. "He's our treasure…"_

 _"How do you have a son?" Silas blurted out._

 _"I assume you know the procedure, Silas. When mummy and daddy love each other very much…" Corrin said with a smirk, gently rocking his son in his arms._

 _"That isn't what I meant!" The younger knight protested as Gunter bit back a laugh. "I'm asking how the hell you have a child when you're not meant to be able to leave the North Fortress….and aren't courting anyone!"_

 _"Well…one, you're right. I'm not_ meant _to be able to leave. Two, I am courting someone, mainly Azura. Have been for two years now."_

 _"How old?" Gunter asked. "..How old is Shigure?"_

 _"Five months…since we are barely three months away from kicking things off, we need him safe, with people we trust. Which is you two, if you wish to."_

 _"It would be my honour, my Prince." Gunter confirmed. "He will be the fourth Prince I have guarded."_

 _"…Corrin." Silas started, hesitation lacing his voice. "I must ask…why do all of this? Nohr, Hoshido…the deeprealms…why do everything you're planning?"_

 _"Do you believe in destiny, Silas?" Corrin asked in a quiet tone._

 _"Yes.."_

 _Corrin let out a soft laugh. "I'm glad someone does…sadly for me, m_ _y destiny is a lie, as is Azura's. I will not save Nohr, neither will Azura fly the Hoshidian banner from Anya's tallest spire. There is no light at the end of my tunnel, nor a happy ending to our tale. Because, for what we shall do to them all, they will call me traitor, and turncoat...as that is exactly what I shall have become. Mikoto, Garon, Iago Ryoma, the Annas, Nohr and Hoshido…one by one they will fall at **my** feet. We will drag their kingdoms kicking and screaming into a new era of peace, whether they like it or not."_

 _"The Annas?" Gunter raised a curious brow. "The family of identical traders?"_

 _"The same."_

 _"Why?" Silas asked. The Annas were well known across the world, and beyond, if the rumour were to be believed._

 _"For the simple fact that they profit from war. If an army needs weapons, tomes or armour? The Annas happily provide. Rations, field tents, medical supplies? Not a problem…"_

 _"It's just a shame our allied Anna isn't sane." Azura piped up, humour in her voice._

 _"She prefers 'differently rational', Azura."_

 _"Doesn't change the fact she's insane."_

 _"You're cute when you're jealous…"_

 _"Shush you."_

 _"Make me, sweetie."_

 _"Maybe I will." Azura's eyes glinted slyly._

 _There was a cough, and the pair snapped their attention to the Elderly Knight._

 _"Even so" Gunter interrupted the couple before the blue haired girl could jump Corrin "They are rich and, by extension powerful."_

 _"I know. But they are a threat. Plus we promised Anna we would. A Prince must keep his word, after all."_

 _"So, in essence, you're going to war with_ everyone. _" Gunter concluded._

 _"Yep! That's it." Corrin confirmed cheerfully._

 _"….You're utterly mad." Gunter sighed._

 _"He is. But can you really blame him after all the shit he's put up with?" Azura queried. "Kidnapped, and don't try to deny it…" She shot an accusatory glare at Gunter. "Imprisoned, pretty much tortured and denied a childhood. Trained as a weapon, trained to have loyalty to the man who stole him away. Yes, he's mad. Yes, he's damaged. Yes, he's serious about this plan. And yes, he is_ mine. _"_

 _Corrin smiled softly at Azura, and walked back over to her, and gently handed Shigure back to her._

 _"Stay for tonight…we'll introduce you in the morning." Corrin said to the knights. "Guest rooms are upstairs on the right."_

 _Silas inclined his head, and bade the occupants of the room goodnight, and headed upstairs. Gunter took one last look at the small family in the corner of the room, before he too headed upstairs. He was close to seventy years old now, and all his life, all he had was duty. Corrin was the closest thing to a son he ever had, and now, at not even twenty, he held his son in his arms. Despite the fact his plan was a mad, futile one, there was genuine love in the boys' eye as he held the blue haired babe._

 _Gunter decided then._

 _He would serve Corrin, Prince, King, or whatever title he wore._

 _He would protect Shigure as he had his father._

 _And he would crush any that were fool enough to stand in his Prince's way._

* * *

The small group checked over their weapons and armour.

They were currently hidden behind a hill that ran down the side of the road, wearing light leather and cloth armour, and nondescript blades and bows.

Leading them was a woman with white hair, hailing from the Flame Tribe. She wore an ogre mask, so appeared to have a mane of red hair.

"You are certain it is this group of carriages?" She asked the lead scout.

"Yes, Lady Azura was quite certain." The green haired man confirmed. He was Suzukaze, or, as he insisted on being called, Kaze. He hailed from the powerful Saizo family, and was in fact the younger twin to the current Saizo. "Our Queen believes that rescuing our lost Prince is worth looking into any rumour."

The woman sighed.

"Lady Rinkah?"

"Give the order Kaze." She said wearily.

"At once."

Xander insisted on leading the group on his beloved Steadfast, at least until they reached the evening stop over.

He was growing bored, so was almost relieved when soldiers that were clearly Hoshidian stepped into the road.

"Halt, filth!" The Woman leading them said. "In the name of Queen Mikoto, I, Rinkah, daughter of Chieftain Teine of the Flame Tribe, demand you release _our_ Prince Corrin from your captivity, and into our custody!...Please comply, or there will be violence.."


	8. Chapter 8

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" Camilla asked aloud as she got to her feet, hands already going for her axe.

 _This should be good._

Selena sighed. Why now? Why now of all times did he have to be awake?

 _Why, you are my beloved daughter. I need to keep you safe…Plus, do you have any idea how boring trawling through your memories is after the Nth time around?...I never knew you had a crush on No-_

Selena frowned. He didn't need to bring that up.

Not-Her-Father simply laughed. _All you'd need to do is use your birthright, and the problem goes away._

Selena shook her head and she followed Camilla out. She would not use Ignis. She would not let it take her.

 _You will. Eventually. One day you'll be so overwhelmed by fear that you will use it. All it will take is time._ Not-Her-Father said, his voice sounding sad and honest.

Selena wished it didn't. It made it hard to disbelieve him. Although she suspected that that was the point.

"Selena? Are you coming?" Camilla's voice pulled her out of her stupor.

"Y-Yes…yes, sorry."

Camilla beamed. "Don't worry dear, we'll deal with this and be in warm beds before you know it!"

Without another word, Camilla climbed out of the carriage, Beruka followed her, like a deadly, short, shadow.

Selena let out a sigh, and, grabbing her sword, headed out after them.

* * *

Corrin was grinning as they came to an unscheduled stop…although since it was part of his plan, he supposed it _was_ actually scheduled.

"Well….here we go then." Corrin said. "Azura came through for us. Just as normal."

"As you say, Master Corrin." Jakob said, already falling back into the 'correct' way to address his master. "It would likely be prudent to go and assist Prince Xander. To keep up appearances."

Felicia and Flora nodded in agreement.

"A good idea. Let's depart then." Corrin said, and stood up, and allowed himself to relax, and fall into his usual carefree look, and threw open his carriages door. He calmly walked out, his _servants_ soon falling into step behind him.

"Time to get to work."

Corrin was unaware which of the girls spoke, his attention was already on the woman facing Xander.

* * *

Xander had to give this 'Rinkah' credit. Making a demand of the Crown Prince of Nohr was certainly very brave….but also very stupid.

"Forgive me, My Lady. I must deny that request"

Xander heard the sound of feet walking toward him from behind, he chanced a glance, and smiled as his siblings and their retainers started to form rank behind him.

"And we have you outnumbered." Xander said. "…Please, surrender. As an enemy royal, I assume you that you and your men will be treated fairly."

Rinkah shook her head. "The Flame Tribe must be beaten, _Prince_ Xander."

Xander let out a sigh, and drew Siegfried. "So be it."

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE…..**

The sands were whipped by a night storm. Great curls rose and fell, concealing a certain cave entrance.

Inside, the small cave system was full of people. The last five hundred residents of the now dead country of Plegia. Soldiers, medics, civilians and children. All, for one reason or another spared by Grima.

Of note were a tall, silver haired woman wearing dark, slightly revealing clothing, and a shorter pair of figures.

One has sat in a corner, sweating profusely and being attended to by a number of medics, the other stood near the cave mouth, a tactician's cloak draped over their shoulders, its hood up and shadowing their face from view. He was keeping watch.

"How does it look, nephew?" The tall woman asked as she walked over. The guards stood at attention at her approach.

"…We will likely only have cover whilst this sandstorm persists. When it drops, the Ylissean Army will find us. Even with Lucina, merciful as she is, leading them, many of our people will be slaughtered." He conceded finally. "I doubt the fact she and I were to marry will affect her judgement in any way, sadly."

"A shame. You and her were quite cute together, Marc."

The boy grinned, and pulled his hood down. His hair was red, and wild with curls. His skin, lightly tanned, was littered by small scars, and his eyes were a shade of maroon.

He was Marc, named after the famed tactician. Sole son of Robin and Cordelia, and current 'monarch' of Plegia. And he was tired.

"Either way, Aunt Aversa, it looks like this is..as they say… _it._..How is Morgan? _"_

"Close. It's a shame that _Owain_ of hers has disappeared. I am sure he'd want to see his 'Heroic spawn of heroism'."

Marc let out a laugh, which died far too early.

Aversa took a long look at her nephew, and sighed. She turned to a guard.

"You. Have my Pegasus fed, watered and ready to fly by day break."

"Yes ma'am!" The guard said and dashed off.

Marc raised an eyebrow. "…Do I want to know?"

"You will have all the time myself and my Pegasus can buy you. I have done such ill, first for Validar and Gangrel, then for Grima. Allow me this small redemption….your majes-"

Marc silenced her with a hand. "…Auntie. It's alright. If you _need_ permission, you have it."

"Thank you, Marc."

Marc watched his Aunt walk away, and slumped against the cave wall.

He and his people needed a miracle.

But what sort of miracle existed here?

* * *

 **Apologies for the delay. I've been feeling really quite unwell for the past few weeks, so have been unable to write. Still haven't completely rid myself of it.**

 **But! Up next, the first 'named' chapter...**

 **"THE LAST STAND OF AVERSA"**


	9. Chapter 9: Last Stand of Aversa

It was barely dawn when Aversa headed to the makeshift stables, and, by extension, her Pegasus. Her mount of choice was a magnificent beast, with wings black as the night sky, and a coat as dark as coal. He had served as Aversa's mount for the last two decades, and was as loyal as loyal got. He had been a gift from Validar on her twenty first birthday, and she adored him with all her heart. He had served her through Gangrel's war, Validar's madness, Grima's return and all of what followed.

There was no one Aversa wanted at her side more in her final battle, than her truest, most trusted companion.

She stroked his mane affectionately, and, mentally thanked the young guard that had prepared her dear Pegasus.

She allowed her mount a minute or two to trot around, before she led him to the cave mouth. Marc awaited her.

"There is little point in saying you don't need to do this, is there?" He asked.

"No point what so ever….how is your sister?"

"Morgan is…resting." Marc said carefully.

Aversa narrowed her eyes, and grinned. "And the babe? ...Your _niece?"_

"Little Ophelia is well…except for the fact that Owain doesn't know, and likely will _never_ know."

Aversa responded with a bored shrug. "So? I don't know _my_ real father, I turned out fi- well actually, I turned out a cold hearted, ruthless bitch. But let's not argue semantics. Ophelia will be fine. She's all but your heir, a princess of Plegia, and of Grima's blood. She will be fine."

Aversa pulled her nephew into a hug, and patted him on the head. "You'll be fine without me, Marc."

And Marc watched, as his aunt hauled herself into her saddle, and, with a short charge, took flight into the early morning sun. He'd never see her again.

* * *

The Third Royal Army of Ylisse was camped out in what was once called 'The Great Desert of Plegia'. Now however, it was simply known as 'The Plegian Desolation'. In all, close to three hundred soldiers were there, all eager to end the threat of the _vile Plegian's_ once and for all. Exalt Aurelius' religious crusade against the Grimleal faith would finally be completed, by his granddaughter.

In her war tent, Lucina was slumped over her tactical map, her military advisors around her. She was barely holding herself together, utterly exhausted from planning for any and all possible plans or traps that the Plegian forces could spring.

Her adversary was possibly the most cunning tactician that still lived, and the son of perhaps the greatest tactician that _ever_ lived, she could afford to take no chances.

 _What will Marc do? Keep running? Keep moving?_

 _No. He'd do something completely unexpected._

 _Will I see you again, my love? Will you be leading your men into battle here?_

"Your Radiance? What is our plan here?" Came the voice of one of her commanders, Michel, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I mean no disrespect when I say this, but before his vile betrayal, I understand you and the Plegian King were close. You know him best."

Lucina did her best to keep her voice steady and even toned. "…We cannot plan for everything. Marc is near impossible to predict. If I had to guess, however. He will wait until nightfall, then attack our supplies with his entire force."

One of the men in her tent let out a laugh. "Perfect, he'll be a lamb to slaughter. Easy meat."

The blue haired queen frowned. "Did you ever _face_ Marc in battle, Commander Vailen? I assure you, he will not make it easy for us, regardless of what he does."

Vailen scowled. "He's a boy-"

"A boy who can raise our own dead against us! A boy blessed by Grima! Every fool mistake we make, every Ylissean soldier that dies is another for his armies!"

Vailen opened his mouth to argue more, but Michel silenced him with a glare. "Her Radiance is correct. I _have_ faced King Marc before, and understand this Vailen, he has turned the tide of entire campaigns. The remnants of the Valmese Empire fell to him and his horde of the dead during the Grima Conflict. Do not assume he is some green boy playing at war. He is the enemy leader for a reason."

"Because his whore of a mother fucked the Fell Drag-"

"DO NOT INSULT LADY CORDELIA!" Lucina snapped, shouting now with all sense of decorum abandoned. "Unless you wish for your head to adorn a spike, hold your _fucking_ tongue, Vailen."

The commander's eyes widened slightly, and his gaze fell to the ground. "I-I…yes…forgive me, your Radiance."

"Earn my forgiveness Commander. Lady Severa is one of our greatest soldiers. You insulted her with your remark." Lucina replied curtly. "Go and command. You can do that, I trust?"

"Yes, your Radiance!" Vailen snapped to attention, and stepped out of the tent.

The next thing Lucina knew, the man she dismissed mere moments before slammed through the roof of her tent, a gaping wound in his chest.

* * *

Aversa hadn't meant to kill the young man, she had thought it would be Lucina that would leave the tent. She dove down, pushing her Pegasus hard, and speared the figure like a fish. Mere moments later, realisation struck her, and she flicked the man off of the spear, and shot back up into the sky.

It took a full three minutes of circling the camp for the first retaliation to come. A trio of Pegasus Knights flying straight for her in formation. Aversa slid her lance into her back straps, and opened her tome.

"Here goes something…" She muttered to herself, raising an open palm, and aiming it at the oncoming Knights. "THORON!"

Lightning burst from her fingertips, and snaked through the air, and stuck one of the Knights square in the chest, causing her to tumble, still spasming, from her saddle and downward.

Her sister Knights would not long out last her.

* * *

"Mages!" Lucina yelled as she strode into the centre of the camp. "Shoot them down! Scouts! Get me enemy numbers dammit!"

"Only one." Came a voice above her.

Lucina's gaze turned skyward, narrowing her eyes as they fell upon Validar's adoptive daughter.

"Ah, the ever _radiant_ Exalt Lucina, how wonderful to meet you again." Aversa offered a mockingly polite bow from her saddle. "Marc has missed you."

"If he hadn't chosen so poorly in the past, he'd still have a place at my side." Lucina shot back, though her words pained her.

"Hardly an easy choice, his beloved father or his beloved…. _lover_." Aversa sneered. "You should have seen him, Girl. He agonised over this choice. In fact, I believe it was only after Owain _abandoned_ Morgan that he chose Robin over you."

 _Don't rise to it._ Lucina thought. _She's trying to bait you._

"Aww…did I strike a nerve? What a sha—aaaaargh!" Aversa screamed as one of the Ylissean Mages blasted her Pegasus from the sky.

The first thing she registered when she was lying on the ground was her loyal mount _screaming._ And all Aversa could feel was pure, unadulterated fury.

She stood up, taking hold of her tome, and turned her gaze to the mage responsible.

"THORON!"

The mage threw his arms up in a bid to defend himself, but the Thoron powered onward, striking him to the ground.

Aversa sent three more Thoron blasts. The mage was dead after the second, and a pile of smoking ash by the last. She then tugged her lance from its straps, and after calming her Pegasus, reluctantly drove her lance through its heart.

Lucina drew Falchion from her sheath, and pointed it at Aversa. "Lady Aversa, for your crimes against Ylisse I-"

"Am I yours to sentence, Girl?" The Plegian beauty spat. "Do not presume I will go quietly to my death. I came here to die, true. But I'll be damned if I allow some Ylissean Brat _execute_ me for her own justice."

Aversa sneered. "So _Exalt._ Will you fight me yourself, or have one of your tinmen do it for you?"

To her credit, Lucina only faltered for a moment. "…All of you, stand back. I will deal with this."

"Y-Your Radiance, you aren't serious are you?" Michel stammered.

"I am."

Aversa nodded in vaguely genuine admiration, and span her lance in a wide arc. "You do your father justice, Exalt."

"I'd say the same. But it would not be true." Lucina replied, taking up her combat stance. "Validar was a monster."

Aversa smiled, bowed formally, and took up a battle stance of her own. "…At least he admitted it, _Aurelius the Second."_

Lucina snapped, and let out a snarl, as she darted toward Aversa, Falchion held out in front of her. " _How dare you compare me to him!"_

She had expected Aversa to dodge.

She had expected Aversa to try to strike.

What she didn't expect, was for Aversa's lance to slip from its owners grip, and Falchion cut through the Plegian Sorceress like a hot knife through butter.

Realisation dawned on her when Aversa collapsed against her. Her opponents' eyes were wide, and full of understanding.

"W-Why wouldn't you…"

The understanding in Aversa's eyes faded, giving way for a crueller look. "Because _Girl_..." She rasped, glee wrapping itself into her voice. "I get to take away the one thing you want more than anything right now…my nephews' location."

She tried to let out a laugh, but all that came out was blood.

Her voice was small now, barely audible. "I'm…so very tired.."

And Aversa, who had fought for monsters all her life, died with a thankful smile on her face, finally able to rest.

Lucina pulled Falchion free, letting Aversa's body down slowly, before turning to Michel.

"Have the dead prepared for transport home….and bury Aversa. Something simple. No dishonour."

"…..As you decree, your radiance."

* * *

Marc slumped against the cave wall when the news came.

His Aunt was dead, and he had squandered an opportunity to move his people.

He needed a miracle.

Happily for him, one was about to appear.

Suddenly, the cave was filled with a bright, white light, as a pillar of energy appeared in its centre.

 _An outrealm gate? Here?!_ Thoughts ran through Marc's mind at breakneck speed, trying to think of how it was possible. Only one viable answer came to him.

 _It has to be. It can only be…_

The pillar faded away, revealing a woman dressed in leather armour and a red half cape.

… _An Anna._

The Anna smiled cheerfully. "I finally get to say it. I've waited for ages to say this..."

She dashed toward the cave mouth, cleared her throat, and threw both of her arms out wide, a beaming grin on her face.

" **COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

* * *

Azura stared out over the pond in the Royal Gardens. It was, she admitted, her favourite place in the world, barring a certain someone's arms. Quiet and peaceful. She felt an entire world away from everyone's problems.

"E-Excuse me? Lady Azura?"

The blue haired Princess turned, and smiled warmly at the brunette at stood fidgeting behind her. "Mozu, good to see you. Is something the matter?"

The former farmgirl shook her head. "N-No. Lady Mikoto wants to talk."

Azura nodded, and gestured for the younger girl to follow her. Mozu had come from a farm that was attacked by what the Hoshidian's called 'Faceless'. She had been the only survivor, and had come into Azura's own service a little over a year ago.

She was also a secret keeper of Shigure's birth. Azura had on a number of occasions wanted to ask her to join in her and Corrin's grand scheme, but reasoned it would be better to wait, and ask Corrin about it.

She smiled again. "Lead on then."

When the pair arrived in the meeting chamber, Ryoma and Takumi were trying to calm Mikoto down. The Queen was distraught, tears cascading down her cheeks. Azura sighed. She could predict what would come next.

"Dare I ask?" She murmured.

"Your contact betrayed us. That's what happened." Takumi replied sharply. "As expected of Nohrian Scum."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "Why so quick to jump to betrayal, _brother_? My friend is a true enemy of Nohr, regardless of his heritage. Yes, he is Nohrian, why should it matter? If he brings _Corrin_ home, I doubt you'll care."

"His name is-"Ryoma started to shoot back.

"-Corrin. My friend informs me he prefers Corrin."

"Your friend is the one who got Rinkah and Kaze-

* * *

 _Captured!_

This fact alone stung Rinkah more than her actual wounds did. Her captors had allowed her men to run, although Kaze had been captured with her, on the insistence of the very boy they had come to rescue.

The Royals had arrived that their overnight stop, the estate of some minor noble or other, and she and Kaze had been locked in a guest room.

Kaze lay unconscious on the bed, and she was sat in one of the chairs, her hands in restraints in front of her.

 _How did I get roped into this? All I needed to say was no. But I just_ had _to go and say yes._ Genius _idea Rinkah, simply_ inspired. _Not!_

The sound of the door unlocking snapped her out of her reverie. The dark haired cyclops of a Prince sauntered in, another man, presumably his servant judging by his clothing, at his side. The prince glanced over his shoulder to speak to the trio of guards behind himself and his servant. "Close the door behind us. We will knock thrice when we are ready to leave."

"Yes my Prince!" The guards stood at attention, and closed the door.

Corrin walked over to a spare chair, and sat down. "…..Your men have been allowed to leave, Elise has patched their injuries up. I'm afraid that you and Suzukaze will be _accompanying_ us to the Capital."

"Why us?"

"You are the heirs to two of Hoshido's greatest allies. The Saizo family and the Flame Tribe. You will make excellent hostages. You'll be treated well, I assure you. If you're asking why just you two, I convinced Xander it would be easier and less bloody if we just brought the two most important would-be assailants."

Rinkah grunted in annoyance. "Why'd the Crown Prince send you? Why not the _Butcher of Nohr?"_

"Please do not call Camilla that. She really dislikes it. As for why Xander trusts me to do this…number one, I'm the one you wanted to take. Therefore, it is unlikely you'll harm me. And two, I'm his brother, and he always trusts family." Corrin kept an easy smile on his face. "Oh, and you are plainly aware that you owe me for your soldiers' lives, and, if you made the mistake of harming me, your employer would be angry, and that is _if_ you manage to escape my siblings."

Corrin's smile grew wider and darker. "So all in all, I am perfectly safe."

"What do you want?"

Corrin's servant spoke up now. "We want you to play along with a….performance we're putting on…."

* * *

The guards opened the door, and allowed Corrin and Jakob to leave, promptly locking it after them.

"Make sure they do not escape, Gentlemen." Corrin advised them with a small smile.

"Do not fret, My Prince. Neither will escape on our watch."

"Very good. Good evening to you."

"Good evening, My Prince."

Jakob kept pace with his liege as the pair walked. "Will they play their part, My Prince?"

"Probably. She will no doubt be curious about it, in any case. All we need to do is play our part."

"You are aware of how you may be treated on arrival, yes?"

"I am aware. But it is a changeable part of the plan, myself being-

* * *

" _Imprisoned?"_ Azura succeeded in keeping her anger down. "Over what could have been a mistake on the part of our men?"

"It's just temporary." Mikoto assured her. "Just until we can determine what went wrong. Please understand, this mission was of national importanc-"

"Rescuing the son you _abandoned_ is hardly 'national importance'. It's fixing a mistake you never should have made!" Azura seethed.

"…You vanished for nearly a year! How are we meant to trust you if you refuse to tell us where you were or who you met!"

"I WAS MEETING WITH CORRIN!"

Mikoto stumbled back a few steps. "W-What?"

"My _friend_ in Nohr? That's Corrin. He and I have been engineering his escape for years. All of my small trips? I was meeting Corrin."

It was enough of the truth to hook Mikoto in. Azura wasn't foolish enough to tell her everything, despite what The Plan called for. It was too risky. But letting her know the first part was probably okay.

"Why not tell me? Why endure all the accusations?"

"Would you have believed me if I came right out and said it? No. I had to wait until either Corrin was here, or the soldiers you sent to retrieve him were captured."

Azura narrowed her gaze. "It was also the perfect chance to see if you actually trust me. _Dearest Aunt._ "

"How do you-"

"Know a fact only a Nohrian could know? Hah! Do you honestly think Corrin and I merely planned? We talked about anything and everything. Including the fact he isn't Sumeragi's son."

Mikoto could only watch as Azura started to walk away.

"Which begs the question, does it not? Just _who_ is his father?"


	11. Chapter 11

As the group approached the capital, Rinkah and Kaze had been stuffed into one of the carriages, and Corrin rode on a horse, directly behind Xander.

The city gates creaked open, and the group slowly entered the City.

A loud wall of sound hit Corrin's ears. _Cheering? They're cheering?_

" _ **THE PRINCE! PRINCE CORRIN HAS RETURNED!"**_

Petals rained down upon them. With how few flowers actually grew in Nohr, it was an extravagantly expensive expense.

Xander glanced over his shoulder, and smiled at his bewildered looking brother.

"It's all for you. The fact that your curse can be lifted now is the best news Nohr has had in a long, long time. Enjoy it, Little Prince."

"I've never seen so many people before…."

"Welcome back to the Capital."

* * *

The group carried on, until they reached the Royal Palace. King Garon IV stood at the top of the dual spiralled staircase.

Corrin dismounted, and made his way up the stairs.

Garon embraced him. "My Son. You return to me."

"I'm home, Father. At long last."

"At long last. The North did you good." Garon smiled. "You look every bit the warrior now."

Corrin slipped from the Kings embrace, and knelt before him. "How may I serve, My King?"

Garon smiled sadly at Corrin.

"Due to the curse, you never went on your glory quest." Garon sighed. "So, before I can allow you to visit the Rainbow Sage, you must go on one."

The crowd started shouting and booing.

"This is one of our oldest traditions!" Garon boomed. "Would you have me abandon it, simply because Corrin couldn't do it at the right age?! Corrin! Declare your quest to the people!"

Corrin stood on the top of the wide staircase, and cleared his throat.

"Friends! Do not be angry with the King. Aye, it is tedious that I must complete a quest after enduring a curse, but fret not! The curse has made me far more deadly! Hoshido will not stand a chance….and to prove my loyalty…I will sneak into Hoshido's capital and bring our lost Princess, Azura, back home! This I swear before the Dragon of Dusk!"

Not since Garon's own quest had Anya seen such elated cheering.

"Very well." Garon smiled. "Prince Corrin! As King of Nohr, I hereby charge you to bring Princess Azura back!"

Corrin nodded firmly, and following with tradition, replied that the correct response. "I accept this burden, My Father, My King."

Garon nodded, and with a sweeping gesture, ushered his family into the Palace.

Corrin smiled, keeping step with Garon. "I have a gift for you, father. Two, in fact."

Garon halted, and regarded him. "Oh?"

Corrin grinned darkly. "The heirs to two of Hoshido's greatest Allies."

The King's eyes widened with glee, and he let out a laugh.

"That's my boy!"

* * *

As expected, they imprisoned Azura the next day, albeit in her own quarters. Also as expected, Hinoka had been…. _less than happy_ when she had learned that Azura had known _exactly_ where her beloved lost Brother had been all these years.

The blue haired girl sighed, and flopped down on her bed. It had been a _long_ day. First Hinoka and yelled at her, then Ryoma ignored her, and finally, Takumi _'accidentally'_ nearly hit her with an arrow.

She heard the sound of her door opening and looked up, and stared at her Aunt, Ryoma was with her. Azura got off of her bed, and draped herself over a chair.

"….Dearest _Aunt._ How can I help?"

Mikoto shifted her weight uncomfortably. "We…wanted to discuss certain…. _things."_

"Corrin."

Mikoto sighed. "Yes."

"Ask what you would."

Ryoma cleared his throat. "When did you meet him?"

"Four years ago."

"Why has it taken you so long to get him out of Nohr?"

"I could ask the same." Azura asked airily. "You've hardly acted to get him back. What's it been….fifteen years?"

Azura bit back a grin at look on Ryoma's face. "Yes, that was it. Fifteen years you've utterly _failed_ to rescue your brother. Now, I have a question for you, _Auntie._ "The title was mocking, and Mikoto knew it.

"What is it, Azura?"

" _Who is his father?"_

Mikoto blinked, and shook her head. "I cannot answer that."

"Then I cannot answer anything else."

"Azura, please understand-"

Azura vaulted herself off of the chair, and wandered back to her bed. "I'm not listening!"

Ryoma took a few steps forward. "Who is father is isn't important. You _must_ tell us what we need to know."

" 'Who is his father?'. The answer to that is the price for my information.

"Ryoma. Please leave."

Ryoma glanced at Mikoto. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ryoma sighed, and left the room. Mikoto only started talking after the door closed.

"...You know of 'The Legend of Two Dragons', yes?"

* * *

That night, Azura sent a Messenger Raven to both Gunter and Corrin.

The message was a mere three words, written in Azura's elegant hand:

' _THIRD DRAGON EXISTS.'_

* * *

 **Alrighty folks. Every few chapters I'll be putting in these 'Historical Logs'. It'll either be on a historical person, or event.**

 **So, up first: King Alexander I**

 _Approximately 800 years ago, in the western Edge of the massive Hoshidian Empire, a rebellion sprang up. Led by a young minor noble, Duke Alexander Nohr. Appalled by the decadence of the then Emperor, the Duke led an armed rebellion that soon grew in size. Over ten years, nearly the entire western half of the Empire, the 'Vassal Duchies' as opposed to the homeland, joined him._

 _The rebellion succeeded after the now famous 'Battle of Cheve', where Alexander smashed the Royal Army, sending Byakuya back the Emperors head._

 _He married a lowborn soldier, Calla. A great many romances have since been written about them._

 _He reigned as King of Nohr of thirty years, and was succeeded by King Garon I._


	12. Chapter 12

Italics = Thought / The Past

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

* * *

The raven arrived at the small house in the village early in the morning. Gunter had barely slept for four hours when the cawing roused him from his slumber. He swore quietly, and hauled himself to the attic. He petted the raven, and took its letter.

Gunter narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he read the letter. He knew what these three small words meant.

"Sir Gunter? What does it say?" Silas' voice drifted into his ears. His squire appeared to have been woken up as well.

"It appears we will be going ahead with 'route C'. Lady Azura has just had confirmation that the Third Dragon is or was real. You are aware of what that means, yes?"

The younger Knight nodded. "I do. It'll be a push, but I am certain that with the forces that Anna is putting together, we'll be able to get it done."

"Do you have the most recent numbers on our forces?"

"I believe that with the 'Plegian' forces, minus the civilians, we have close to seven hundred military personnel. With civilians, that number is closer to one and a half thousand."

Gunter nodded. "Very good Silas."

Silas turned to go, but stopped midstride. "Sir Gunter?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe this is a good idea?"

"….Perhaps. It will be a fresh start. A new land, a Kingdom. A chance at redemption for those lost armies."

"You are ignoring the monumental 'But', Sir."

"I am doing no such thing. There is little point in worrying until we meet with Corrin."

Silas would have opened his mouth to respond, but Shigure's cries startled both men, who raced to the young, unknown Prince's room.

But when they got there, his cries had stopped.

He was being held by a girl, probably a year or two younger than Silas. Her hair was blue, save for the end of her ponytail, which was red (and currently in the _iron grip_ of the babe in her arms). Her eyes were golden, and shone with joy. Her clothes were simple, those of a servant. Neatly kept and clean.

"Lilith." Gunter greeted her with an honest, happy smile. "Welcome to our home."

"Gunter. It's nice to meet you again." The girl said with an equally happy grin.

Silas simply stared.

 _Ah fuck. She got cute._

* * *

Garon had called Corrin to his private study. He poured out two goblets of wine, and eased himself into a seat, gesturing for Corrin to join him.

"Do you have a plan, my Son?" Garon asked.

"Of course Father." Corrin replied, sipping his drink. "I intend to return to Hoshido a hero….having led two of their greatest allies home from 'foul Nohrian imprisonment'."

Garon grinned. "You planned this from the start."

"I couldn't possibly comment on that, Father. But my plan is simple. In two days' time, after our…information extractors have done their work, I will break them out during the night. Escaping via one of the secret passages. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to convince them. They already think they owe me their lives, and the lives of their soldiers. Making them think that I am genuine in my desire to escape will hopefully be child's play."

"Then?"

"Then I answer their questions, earn their trust…then find Azura and convince her to come home…I've picked out a field where I can bring her. Saltgrass Plain."

Garon took a large gulp of wine. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Two weeks after I reach the capital. A month or so in total."

Garon watched Corrin in silence for a full two minutes, before he spoke in a level, somewhat stern voice. "You will have your escort home. The royal Army, led by Xander. They will be waiting in that field one month from two days time. They will stay for two days. After that, you are on your own. Am I clear?"

"As a crystal, Father."

Garon nodded. "Now, leave me."

Corrin got up, and headed for the door, before he paused. "Father?"

"Hrmmm?"

"Does the name Anankos mean anything to you?"

The Kings eyes widened, and for a single, solitary moment, Corrin swore he saw outright _terror_ in his eyes. The kind of terror that is in a child's eyes when they've been caught lying.

"He is…was one of the First Dragons. Our legends claim that Queen Cornelia II slew him about five hundred years ago."

"Ah. Forgive me, but I read the name in a great many books in the Northern Fortress, but only in vague references."

Garon regained composure. "I see. Tell me, why not ask Xander, or Leo?"

"Because they'd say it's just a story. Heh…Queen Cornelia must have been one hell of a woman to slay a Dragon."

"Most likely. Sadly, she is remembered for her failed attempt to conquer Hoshido, not the truly remarkable feat from early in her reign."

"I see. Thank you Father. I shall leave you to it."

"Goodbye, my Son."

Corrin slowly opened the door, and exited the study. A grin formed on his face.

 _It's true._

 _It's all true._

 _ **Perfect.**_

* * *

" _Please Marc. Come with me." The Princess of Ylisse pleaded the Red headed tactician that stood ten paces ahead of her. "I need you."_

" _So too does my father." Marc said sadly. "Family comes first. You'd do the same for Uncle Chrom."_

" _I-I thought I was your family." Lucina said in a small voice, tears making their way down the blunette's cheeks. "We're betrothed! I-I love you!"_

" _And you are my world, Lucy. But I need to help my Father. Why do you act like I'm not coming back? As soon as I am done, I swear I'll return. I promise." He walked forward, and opened his arms out wide._

 _It took less than three seconds for the Lucina to crash herself into his chest. "….you bastard.."_

 _The tactician wrapped his arms around her. "I know. But I'm your bastard."_

" _Brother?" Came Morgan's voice behind them. Like his sister, Morgan had inherited his fathers pale, silvery hair._

 _Marc wheeled around._

" _Snowy?"_

 _Morgan grinned. "Who else?"_

 _Marc let go of Lucina, although her grip didn't loosen. "Is it time?"_

" _I'm afraid so."_

 _Marc sighed, and pried himself from Lucina's grip. She grabbed his wrist, and forced her lips against his._

 _A cough caused them to snap apart. Morgan grinned teasingly at her twin._

" _Aww…that's cute."_

" _Let's just go."_

 _As the twins started to walk away, Marc spared Lucina a glance. He smiled at her._

" _Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Keep our Sister out of trouble, you hear?"_

 _Lucina nodded, and before Marc could say more, she turned, and walked away._

" _That went well."_

" _Did it?"_

" _Yes….how'd it go with Owain?"_

 _A look of sad rage crossed her face. "….I don't want to talk about_ him. _"_

" _I understand Snowy….say, have you put on weight?" He joked, trying to swiftly cheer his sister up._

" _Just the Plegian diet_ Lover Boy _. Far more rich and filling." His twin smirked. "Now let's go! Father's waiting!"_

 _Marc nodded, and followed his sister onward. He wanted to get things over with fast. After all, he had a promise to keep._

 _In the end, Marc did keep his promise to Lucina, albeit at the head of an army. Ylisse burned, and any chance the couple had at happiness burned along with it._

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE…..**

In a ruined castle in a devastated land, sat upon a steadily crumbling throne, a single, solitary figure sat. Completely alone. In fact, he was the only living thing, plant, animal, human or _other_ left in the entire Kingdom.

His mouth moved, but no sound came out, as though he was mouthing the words written down in a book.

 _He knew._

The thought both scared and delighted him.


	13. Chapter 13

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on AO3

* * *

Corrin awoke early the following morning. His room was by far and away more lavish than his one at the Northern Fortress. His bed was made from dark mahogany, the curtains appeared to be made entirely of velvet, and there was an _over-the-top_ amount of gold on the furniture.

 _The disgusting decadence. I've seen the fields' father. I've seen the towns and villages. People are dying, and you sit here on your throne doing NOTHING._

He dressed himself in silence, and left his quarters, heading through the winding hallways, stopping when he reached one of the many portraits of former Monarchs. The hall connected all of the Royal apartments, and the walls were lined by the portraits of every Nohrian Monarch.

The woman in the portrait looked like an older Camilla, albeit with blonde hair. The portrait itself was surprisingly bright for a Nohrian painting. Delicate rays of sunlight lit it up, and in her grip was Siegfried, the sword currently in Xander's possession. The woman wore a fierce expression, and appeared to be blinded in one eye.

"Queen Cornelia the second." Corrin said to himself. "Nohrian History claims you slew the dread dragon Anankos. It doesn't say how or why, nor does it say where. Hoshidian history spins it differently. They claim you were a power mad tyrant. Who slew a kindly Dragon for no good reason… _they do_ say where. The small island far in the south sea." Corrin grinned broadly. "Which is, 'oddly' enough, where my dear friend Anna is right now. With all the forces she's accumulated via her…. _own means_ "

Corrin turned, and kept walking. "Regardless of the truth. We'll find out. Soon enough."

Jakob joined him on the way, and greeted him cordially.

He reached the dining hall, and allowed Jakob to push open the doors.

"Prince Corrin." The butler announced.

"You don't need to do that here, Jakob." Corrin pointed out.

"It is good practice, My Prince." Jakob said. _For when the plan is complete_ was what he didn't say.

* * *

The only other person in the hall was Camilla's red-headed retainer, Selena. Not-Her-Father had been a whole lot more active in the last few days.

 _They're alive! My beautiful children live!_ Not-Her-Father had laughed manically. _The twins live, Selena!_

" _I got that. Why are you so surprised? You knew that Morgan was still alive…" Selena sighed_

 _I didn't. I knew that my_ first _child is still alive. What, how do you think my bloodline started?_

" _I have an elder si-"_

 _Of course you do. Now pay attention. The Snake is talking to you._

Selena blinked, and turned her attention to the blacked haired Prince that her lady adored so much.

" _Sure, he's a little cute."_ Selena conceded.

 _I heard that._

" _Shut up."_

"I asked how you were this morning, Lady Selena." Corrin said calmly.

"Oh….I'm fine. Thank you." Selena said quickly. "..Not that it's any of your business."

"…..I believe _I_ am the one who decides what is and what is not my business, Selena." Corrin said, taking a seat. "I'll let it drop, do not worry…..although…."

"Hm?"

"How is my sister this morning? I am aware that you and Lady Beruka were…shall we say…. _entertaining_ her last night. I haven't seen her today…"

 _He's right for once. Do you have_ any _idea how awkward it is to watch my daughter having a thr-_

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?!" Selena snapped, and glared at the Prince, now smirking broadly.

"Ah. _That_ sort of entertaining huh?" Corrin teased, before relaxing into his seat. "My sisters' tastes are not my concern nor my business. That she is happy is all that really matters."

"…What are you up to?" The question was blunt. Since the bunt approach had worked for her father in the past, Selena figured it was worth a shot.

Corrin's answer was a simple grin.

Before Selena could ask again, the other royals arrived.

Her concerns could wait until after Breakfast, right?

* * *

"Lilith? Is that….is that you?" Silas said, bewildered. How could this _woman_ be the same shy stable girl that had hidden from him the first time they met?

Lilith smiled. "Of course it's me Silas. Who did you think I was?"

"Not Lilith, to be frank. You're far more confident now. And little Siggy seems to like you." Silas gestured to the babe in her arms, who had taken to sucking on Lilith's braid.

"What can I say? I'm good with kids."

"Good with Kids, good with horses…..how are you with cooking?"

Lilith shot the young Knight a withering look. "How have you three been functioning?"

"With no small amount of hardship." Silas conceded.

Lilith let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes, I can cook. Dinner will be at one hour after sunset."

"Sweet! You're the best Lilly!" Silas grinned, and strode off, leaving Lilith sighing.

"Lilly, huh?"

Several hours later, Shigure safely with Gunter, all sorts of delicious smells wafted from the kitchen.

Lilith was running herself ragged, trying to make dinner using the desperately meagre supplies that were in the cupboards.

She had resolved to make a stew, given that was the easiest thing that she could wrangle.

Dinner arrived, and Gunter and Silas sat at the table, Shigure sat on Gunter's knee. The kitchen door swung open, and Lilith entered in a jet of delicious smelling steam and smoke.

She slammed the stew pot down with a satisfying CLUNK, and took a bow. Both knights offered applause, and started to dish out servings, and contented smile on her face.

"You are coming to get supplies tomorrow, Silas. Understand?"

Silas nodded, and then a thought came to him.

"Somethings been bugging me all day….how did you get in?"

Lilith's smile grew. "Silas please, a woman's got to have a few secrets."

* * *

 **Historical Log: Cornelia II**

 _As the only surviving child of King Garon III, Cornelia was always destined to take the throne. Raised as a boy by her father, she was every bit the warrior by the time she took the throne at the age of Twenty-Seven. At thirty, embarked on a quest where she slew the Dragon Anankos. In her later years, she tried to conquer Hoshido, but was soundly defeated._

 _She died in battle, putting down a peasant rebellion, at the age of eighty-four._

 _She was succeeded by her second son, King Xander III._


	14. Chapter 14

Italics = Thought / The Past

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

Marc had taken a walk. The Anna had led them to an old ruin, and explained that at dawn, she would take the Plegian Remnant to safety.

He was about a twenty minute walk away from the ruin, and lent against a desiccated tree.

"Is this even real? ...I don't know anymore."

The titular King of Plegia felt a chill down his spine, and the sound of a sword being drawn filled his ears.

"Lucina." He greeted.

"Traitor."

Marc chuckled to himself. "How are you, my lady Exalt?"

"Better, now I've found you."

Marc sighed, and removed a waterskin from his belt. He held it out.

It was immediately snapped up. Moments later it was handed back. Bone dry.

"Better?"

"It has ensured your swift end, King of Plegia." Her voice was wavering now. "If you tell me where your countrymen are, I will spare as many as I can. I swear to Naga."

"We are leaving, Lucina." Marc said, not yet looking at her. "All of my countrymen. My Sister. My _niece._ All of us. A new world. A fresh start."

He looked over his shoulder now, a sad smile on his face. "And you get peace. Absorb the Plegian lands into the Halidom for all I care. Just let us leave."

"How can I trust you?"

Marc removed his glove, revealing a simple, golden engagement ring. "…This. I never once removed it. I swear on whatever remains of my love for you. I swear on my Father's memory."

Falchion slipped from her grip and half sank into the sands. The Exalt of Ylisse collapsed into Marc's arms. If this was the last time she felt his embrace, she'd be damned if she didn't enjoy it.

"Please stay…" She pleaded. "..We can leave….live on the road…j-just like w-we said… _promised.._ "

A sigh filled her ears, and she felt his lips lightly dust hers.

"Goodbye, my Bluebird."

Lucina opened her eyes, but Marc was already gone.

* * *

Corrin had, on his wanderings, arrived at the trophy room. Skulls of all sorts of beasts, loot from wars long since passed and artefacts from the personal history of the Royal Family.

His eyes fell upon a shard of crystal, rounded on one end, and covered in strange runes.

The label read 'Acorn of Anya', but he knew it by another name, Daedalus.

"Looking into history, My Son?" King Garon's tone was uncharacteristically fatherly.

"Just looking at this, Father." Corrin said diplomatically. "I'm not entirely sure what it's for."

"…No one really knows, My Son." Garon explained "Our best guess is it was found at the site of the Capital. But we do not know, to be certain."

"It's a shame. We really ought to know about our own history."

"Perhaps you'll be the one to discover the truth, My Son."

Corrin nodded. "…Say…are there any secret passages in this room?"

Garon laughed. "Part of your plan, I assume?"

"Of course."

Garon grinned broadly, and gestured for Corrin to follow him.

The King led him to a suit of armour. He extended a hand, taking a gauntlet into his grip, and gave the suit a firm handshake.

The low groan of stone moving against stone filled Corrin's ears, and a staircase 'fell' into place beneath the suit of armour.

Garon gave another shake, and the stairs formed back up into place. The King lent forward, and murmured into the Prince's ear. "Go tonight. I will hold him back for you. Good Luck, my son."

* * *

Azura was bored.

No, that wasn't true. She wasn't just bored, she was _really_ bored.

She was _still_ in her cell, still without company, still without something to occupy her and most importantly:

"Still away from my Corrin…."

It pained her to be away from him. Especially since it was so very close to when he was going to arrive in Hoshido, and the plan could _finally_ come to a head. They would _finally_ show their 'families' what abandoned children were capable of. And Garon would die. That was important too.

She sighed, and hauled herself off of her bed. She started to shadowbox. It calmed her nerves and kept her fighting skill honed. If she couldn't have a spear, she'd practice with her fists.

At least she could train.

She spied movement outside her cell. A small figure in a brown cloak snuck up behind her guard, and slammed a wooden pole against his head. The guard collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The figure removed the keyring from the guards' belt, and fumbled with the keys as they tried to unlock Azura's cell.

"Come on…wh-which one is it?"

Azura's eyes widen in genuine surprise. " _Mozu?"_

* * *

The guard, Rinkah had decided, was a moron. She had learned his name was Hans, a former prisoner who had worked his way up to become Night Warden.

"I wonder how long it'll take to make you _squeal_ girl. I'm bettin' not long."

"Do you have anything better to do than bothering me?"

"Nah. Garon's easy see. I watch you, 'nd after he gets his information….I _get_ you."

Hans grinned broadly. "Fun….for me, at least."

Kaze opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as the scene unfolded before him.

A single person, keeping low, crept behind Hans. A flash of silver in his hands.

 _CTHUNK!_

A bewildered expression crossed Hans' face for a few moments. He felt cold metal in his neck. His eyes widened, and he turned around.

 _SHHHRUNK!_

Hans fell down, very much dying, as a figure knelt beside him. Whoever they were, they were watching the light die in the man's eyes.

"Y…you?" That was the last word Hans managed to speak before he expired. The figure dropped a knife, and swiped the guards' keys, and set to work opening the cells.

"See.." Prince Corrin said with a smile. "Told you I'd rescue you. Now come on, we've got to get to our escape quickly."

Corrin darted off, leaving the two _former_ prisoners to chase after him.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE…..**

In the ruined castle in a devastated land…..a Dragon awoke from slumber.

He was happy.

His son was coming home.


	15. Chapter 15

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

The pair of now escaped Hoshidian prisoners hastened to catch up with the black haired Prince in the torch lit passages of the Palace.

"You know where you are going, yes?" Kaze queried.

"Of course. The trophy room. There is a secret escape route there." Corrin said. It was, of course, entirely true. Mere hours earlier his father had shown him how to use it. "The King is holding court right now, so now is the only time we can do this."

"Can we trust you?" Rinkah asked. "You are a Nohrian Prince."

"Do you _want_ to avoid Nohrian torture? I can tell you it is… _less than pleasant._ " Corrin made a show of gesturing to his eyepatch. "..Better since Garon executed Iago, but that isn't the point! Follow me or don't…I'm going to Hoshido."

Prince Corrin wheeled back around, and stalked off, his blue cape billowing behind him.

"With…or without you."

* * *

Of all the people she expected to try and rescue her, the timid farmgirl wasn't exactly high on her list. Don't that she was complaining about it, or anything.

"Mozu."

"Wh-which one….Ooooh….which is it?!"

"Mozu!"

The young girls' eyes snapped to Azura's face. She looked terrified.

"The long one with the 'M' shaped teeth."

Mozu didn't ask how she knew that, and soon, the cell door was open.

Azura pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug.

Mozu returned the hug, only for Azura to hiss into her ear."What the hell are you playing at?! You know it's treason to help a prisoner escape!"

Mozu's gaze turned serious. "You are my friend. Probably my only friend. Y-You don't deserve this treatment…s-so here I am..M-Mozu the rescuer." She let out a hesitant sounding chuckle.

The blue haired maiden sighed. "Mozu. We need to leave _now._ We can meet my friend on the border. We _cannot_ waste time, understand?"

"Y-Yes.."

"..Good…kneel for me a moment." Azura commanded and the brunette complied.

"Mozu… I, Azura, Princess of _Nohr,_ hereby request that you become my retainer. I ask that you side with me through all my future endeavours, my trials and tribulations. The good, and the bad. I will protect you as though you were kin, and ask that you do the same for me…I swear to never leave you behind, nor sacrifice you to further mine own goals…this, I promise…so answer me, Mozu, will you do me this honour?"

It was strange, speaking the Nohrian declaration of service. Not like the overly _elegant_ speech that made up the Hoshidian equivalent.

To her credit, Mozu didn't hesitate. "I-I will…my lady."

Azura smiled softly, and helped the girl up. "Thank you…now, we ought to get moving, come on!"

* * *

If someone had told her that the missing Prince of Hoshido was alive a month ago, Rinkah would have laughed at them, and if they had insisted, she would have _beaten_ sense into them.

 _Poor boy bit it years ago. Same as his dear daddy._

She had believed it folly when Mikoto asked her to go and rescue him. A Mothers' last, hopeless gambit to get her child back home.

Yet here he was. In the flesh, awake and aware, and very much alive.

A little worse for wear. He had _clearly_ been through a lot. Down an eye, clearly nonchalant about his fairly brutal murder of the prison guard.

 _And that look on his face when he's planning. That delighted cunning._

It gave Rinkah, despite her Flame Tribe heritage, the chills.

Corrin reached the trophy room, and stalked over to the 'Acorn of Anya', and quickly grabbed it from its stand.

"What will that do?" Kaze's voice hit his ears.

Corrin raised an eyebrow at the green haired ninja. "This escape is going exactly as I said it would. Are you truly willing to question my methods? If I am taking it from here that is because it is needed."

Kaze stared at Corrin for a few moments, before nodding in understanding. "Alright, I trust you."

Corrin grinned, and dashed back to the entrance of the room. He stood before the right suit of armour, and took a hold of its hand. He shook it firmly, and the secret set of stairs fell into place.

"..Tada…"

"How did you-"

The bells started to ring out. The guards had likely discovered the prisoners' absences.

"Time to go!" Corrin yelled, and dashed down the stairs.

"Hey wait, how did you do-"

"Shut up and run! I'll explain when we're safe!"

Rinkah and Kaze bolted after him, and soon…the trio had made their escape.

They were headed for Hoshido as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE…**

The figure stumbled through ruined streets, paying no mind to his robe ripping on the shards of rock at his feet, which were bleeding out of a dozen cuts, all from the rocks.

He kept up his mantra all the while.

 _Corrin. Dearest child. Sweet boy. Mine…MINE._

 _MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE._

Garon had hurt him. Taken his eye. So he had to be punished.

The figure had stolen control of the Kings body. Executed that torturing _bastard_ Iago, and prevented further harm to his son.

He had other children now too.

Xander, Camilla, Leo and sweet Elise.

He had to admit, they had grown on him.

As Garon had stolen his child, so he had stolen Garon's.

Anankos let out a giggle, and soon, the only sound in the ruined city was his laugh, maddeningly cheerful cackles.

* * *

 **Historical Log: Complete list of Nohrian Monarchs.**

 _The Nohrian calendar has its roots in the Hoshidian. However, they measure their years by however many years it has been since they gained independence. They call it AF (Or After Freedom)_

 _Alexander I: 1 – 30,_

 _Garon I: 30 – 70,_

 _Leon: 70 – 109,_

 _Alexander II: 109 – 154,_

 _Cornelia I: 154 – 200,_

 _Xander I: 200 – 260,_

 _Julian I: 260 – 264,_

 _Xander II: 264 -280,_

 _Garon III: 280 – 300,_

 _Cornelia II: 300 -357,_

 _Xander III: 357 – 367,_

 _Florian I: 367 – 399,_

 _Florian II: 399 – 440,_

 _Florian III: 440 – 470,_

 _Elise: 470 – 530,_

 _Xander IV: 530 – 550,_

 _Alexander III: 550 – 601,_

 _Siegmund: 601 – 650,_

 _Siegbert: 650 – 680,_

 _Siegfried: 680 -700,_

 _Florian IV: 700 – 750,_

 _Florian V: 750 – 760,_

 _Cornelia III: 760 – 780,_

 _Garon IV: Incumbent_


	16. Chapter 16: Homecoming

_Crowds lined the streets of Anya. It wasn't a jubilant display, or a grand celebration._

 _The Royal family looked broken. Crown Prince Xander, despite being fourteen, was struggling to keep his composure. The twelve year old Princess Camilla, however, was sobbing and shaking. Both Leon and Elise were hugging the black haired Prince, both crying their eyes out._

 _King Garon stepped forward. His voice boomed across the crowds. "Proud People of Anya! Today is a dark day for our Kingdom. My beloved son, Corrin has been cursed by the cowardly Hoshidians! Until we can reverse it…for the safety of the Kingdom, he will be set away. Do not think him a coward! His bravery is an inspiration to us all!"_

 _The somewhat shy seven year old shrugged off his younger siblings, and walked to the front of the group. A wall of cheers filled his ears._

" _But first!" Garon continued. "We will dispense justice for Corrin! Bring forth the prisoner!"_

 _Garon stepped aside, and a pair of guards dragged a bound man forward. He was Hoshidian in appearance, and was dressed in a dirty ragged shirt with a strip of cloth covered his mouth. The guards forced him to his knees, and Garon took a hold of his axe._

" _Unlike those overly proud Hoshidians, I am not afraid of executing men personally. Be grateful."_

 _The crowds cheers grew, nearly all calling for blood._

 _With one swing, they got their wish._

* * *

The fact someone was knocking on the door, this late at night. Concerned Silas for two reasons. One, it was usually bad. Two, it was always _juuust_ as he was falling asleep. He must be cursed or something.

Thankfully, Lilith had already answered the door, and ushered their guests in.

Jakob, Felicia and Flora. All looking tired. All with clearly heavy backpacks on.

It meant only one thing. He was going to be up early in the morning.

He greeted them with genuine sincerity, and headed back to his room. A single thought ran through his head.

 _How the hell do I get them into Hoshido unseen?_

* * *

The trio reached The Bottomless Canyon a day and a half later. They hadn't stopped to rest at all, and were now thoroughly exhausted. They were camped out by the bridge that crossed the gaping maw.

"..I hate hills. I've decided." Corrin stated as he stared into the campfire. "They are evil, horrid things."

"Quit whining, Princeling." Rinkah snapped. "We'll be in Hoshidian territory tomorrow. From there it should be an easy journey back to the Capital."

"Mm. Sounds _perfect._ Returning to the people who abandoned me. How glorious." Corrin drawled.

"Yet you're coming back." Kaze pointed out.

"I'm going back to ask why it took fifteen years to send someone to rescue me." Corrin's expression changed from a deep frown to a broad grin. "Oh, and to rescue Azura….at least, that's the lie I fed Garon."

Before Kaze or Rinkah could comment, a loud creaking sound broke the silence of the night. It snapped the trio's attention to the path they had taken. Dimly, they could hear _something_ moving toward them. None could tell nor describe what the sound was. But it was definitely humanoid.

"Oh for fuck sake.." Corrin swore, and drew his blade.

The sound was closer now. Whoever or whatever they were, they were right on top of them. Corrin's hand gripped his swords hilt and-

"CORRIIIIIIN!"

The trio wheeled around, only for Corrin to be floored by a blue haired maiden. She threw her arms around his neck, a wide, happy grin on her face.

"Lady Azura?" Kaze stared with wide eyes, lowering his blades.

But Azura couldn't respond to him, as she was too busy locking lips with Corrin, her tongue delving into Corrin's mouth. Corrin's own tongue put up a… _valiant_ defence. But it wasn't until Corrin wrapped his arms around her that Azura moaned into Corrin's mouth, giving him the advantage. He smirked as Azura murmured into his mouth."… _M-Mine…."_

"Uhh…." Kaze shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"L-Lady Azura!"

Kaze sighed as Mozu arrived. _Of course. Who else._

Azura, blatant annoyance on her face, broke off from Corrin and stood up. "…Mozu? What is it?"

"N-No one is in the old fort, we could weather the night there."

Azura's expression softened "Good work Mozu."

Corrin hauled himself to his feet. "That was…something. Hello again Azura."

"H-Hello, sweetie."

Corrin smirked broadly. "Come on, we've got a lot of stuff to talk about."

* * *

It only took until dawn the following morning for soldiers to show up.

When they spotted Azura and Mozu, the group of seven levelled their naginatas and ordered Corrin to surrender them into their custody.

"They are both under _my protection._ " Corrin said, pulling is sword from his side, and pointing it at the soldiers threateningly. "You will do them no harm."

"And _who_ are you to declare that?"

Corrin lowered his blade with a grin.

"Prince Corrin." He said. "Queen Mikoto's Son, the Lost Prince. _Your lost Prince."_

The soldiers hesitated. They knew that the Nohrians had changed the Princes name, but he could be lying. But they weren't willing to take the chance. They lowered their weapons and knelt before him.

"My Prince." Their leader said. "It is so good to have you with us once more. What would you have of us?"

"Rise, my friends…" Corrin continued in a commanding tone, gesturing for them to stand. A kind grin forming on his face. His companions now flanking him. Rinkah was grim-faced, Kaze stoic. Mozu was nervous, and Azura was still blushing heavily.

"Take me home."

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE…..**

" _When did I go mad?"_

That question had plagued him for a while now. He wasn't used to recognising his own madness (It kept up his remaining sanity) , let alone trying to find its cause. Yet here he sat, doing exactly that.

Was it the loneliness?

 _No. Too mortal._

The children then?

 _Don't consider it._

Delving too deep into controlling Garon?

 _Impossib-….it should be impossible! It had to be!_

 _It had to be that!_

He was a powerful pawn. It's something to-

 _He's mortal! Need to cut off control. Cut off control._

He'll die.

 _Cutoffcontrol._

 _CutoffcontrolCutoffcontrolCutoffcontrolCutoffcontrolCutoffcontrolCutoffcontrolCutoffcontrol.._

" _ **NOW!"**_

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE….**

In the Royal Palace of Nohr, in the middle of holding court, King Garon IV, only child of Queen Cornelia III, let out a pained gasp, and fell off of the Throne. The crown slipped off his head, and rolled along the ground.

By the time the guards reached him, he was already dead, a look of strange relief now forever etched on his face.

One of the court mages, Adjutant Zola, pushed his way to the King's body. He felt about for a pulse, and gasped, stumbling back a few steps.

"The King….the King is dead!"

"Where is Crown Prince Xander?! Find him now! Find the King!"

* * *

 **Up next…**

 **HOMECOMING...**

 **EDIT 1: Seems that word ate part of the initial upload. Should make a bit more sense now.**


	17. Chapter 17

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

If Corrin was honest, it wasn't exactly the homecoming he was expecting.

There he was, flanked by both Mozu and Azura, Hoshidian soldiers surrounding them, with Rinkah and Kaze at their head. The citizenry of Byakuya applauded them as heroes who captured the escaped prisoner, her accomplice _and_ a Nohrian Prince.

Corrin sighed in vague annoyance.

 _They think me a prisoner. A trophy of glorious combat…_

 _Good. Let them think that. Let the news reach my siblings back in Nohr. Let hatred and fury fill them and their men. Bring them here to me._

 _BRING ME AN ARMY!_

* * *

Outwardly, Corrin had put on a stoic mask, calmly allowing him to be escorted to the palace. He glanced upward, and had to admit, it was a truly beautiful building. Not grim and imposing like Castle Krakenburg, but outwardly showing wealth and power, both a reminder and a challenge to their enemies. It was far more subtly impressive than Krakenburg.

Corrin glanced back to Azura and Mozu, and smiled warmly. He had promised them both that they were under his protection, and had to hope that the Royals would accept it. He had a few ideas about how to escape in they didn't however.

 _It doesn't matter._ Corrin thought, hiding his sneer. _We need only wait until she announces my return before the whole Kingdom. Then we can move to the final phase._

When the guards marched into the throne room, only two people were awaiting them. One stood proudly, resplendent in his red and gold armour. He appeared to be about Xander's age, maybe a little older. His wild brown cascaded down his back, and a formidable looking blade hung at his waist.

 _He's a bloody lobster…_

The woman however was far more serene looking….or she would be if she wasn't staring at him, wide-eyed and about to cry.

"Is it…is it actually you?" The woman stammered. "My sweet Kamui..?"

"Corrin." The Black haired Prince corrected cheerfully. "I've been Corrin for about sixteen years now."

"It's not your real name brother." Lobster Lord said. "Your name is Ka-"

All good nature faded from his voice, and he gathered himself, standing tall, his mouth a grim line. "Address me as Corrin if you expect a response, _High Prince._ "

Ryoma grit his teeth. " _Fine._ If you insist on calling yourself that, I will not try to dissuade you. Yet. What matters is-"

"-What matters." The Queen interrupted. "Is that you are home. Safe."

Corrin narrowed his eye. "Yet the populace of your capital believe that you will be executing me soon. They saw me enter under the…protection of Suzukaze and Rinkah. As a prisoner."

"But you're not-"

"Aren't I? I placed Mozu and Azura under my protection. They are, or were, as I understand it, wanted fugitives. Thus making me….what?"

Neither Ryoma nor Mikoto answered.

"Come on. _ANSWER ME!"_

"It makes you brave, Ka-…Corrin." Mikoto murmured. "Enduring all the hate, especially after the ordeal you've clearly been through."

Corrin tilted his head. "Which ordeal is that?"

Mozu shivered. She had a seriously bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"Enduring sixteen years of hell." Ryoma said. "You left us in the darkest of hours, and return with a new name and lacking an eye."

"An affront for which Garon executed Iago personally. Do not speak to me as though you know of Nohr. You know one side. The opposing side. Do you know of the common man? The young children? The Farmers and Smiths? Do you paint _us_ all with the same brush?"

Ryoma's voice thundered across the chamber. "YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM!"

"YES! I am. I have been ever since you _abandoned me!_ You even stole another child to _replace me! You didn't even wait a year!_ " Corrin raged. Azura edged away from him, for the first time in her life, a little scared of him. "Then you have the _gall_ to _insult_ those I grew up with. So yes, _Brother…"_ It would have made Ryoma happy to be called that, had it not been spat like a curse. " _I am one of them."_

* * *

Silence reigned in the chamber.

With a mere tilt of his head, Corrin wheeled around, and stalked towards the exit, only to be blocked by a cadre of archers.

"I'm afraid you cannot leave." Ryoma said calmly. "You will be kept in a guest chamber until You. Calm. Down….we'll fix what the Nohrian's did to you, little brother. I promise."

 _I promise._

 _I promise….._

 _I promise….._

 _I remember. I remember your words._

"Those were the last words you said to me before I was taken." Corrin said carefully. " 'I'll keep you safe, I promise.'."

Corrin hadn't meant his grin to look so cruel, but the look on Ryoma's face looked as though he'd been struck. "Didn't really keep that promise, did you?"

"…Just take them to the guest chamber already." Ryoma sighed heavily.

Mikoto rushed forward, and threw her arms around Corrin. "M-My sweet boy….what have they done to you?"

"It is always _they_ isn't it _Mother_? Are you willing to acknowledge your own failings? In the sixteen years I was gone, how soon did you quit? How long did it take you to _give up?_ How long do you suppose will it take for Nohr to come for me?"

"We can have our armies—"

"Stop them from taking your _bastard son_? Oh….oh….that's it isn't it. _That's it._ " Corrin let out a harsh, crazed laugh. It filled the chamber and filled the ears of all those in the room. He laughed so much and so hard he was bent forward. "Oh…that is priceless. You couldn't convince the Nobles to march to save your _Bastard._ "

"You are not a-"

"Not a bastard? Were you and Sumeragi married when I was born? No. If I am, as you so openly claim, Sumeragi's son, then I am a bastard. But of course…I'm _not_ his son. So tell me _Mother Dearest….."_

Mikoto's blood chilled at his next words.

"Where did you meet him? Where did you meet my father?...Where did you meet Anankos?"


	18. Chapter 18

Italics = Thought / The Past

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

"I-I cannot say. Please believe me when I say that. I wish I-I could…" Mikoto stammered, holding back tears. She had expected that Nohr would have changed her little boy, but not as much as this…

" _That_ is a shame." Corrin sneered. "Guardsmen! I believe my _brother_ told you I am confided to my room. Take me to it."

The guards hesitated for a few moments, before following Corrin's demand. Silently leading him away, the sneer still on his face. "See you later, _brother mine._ "

Corrin's departure was accompanied by the Princes mad giggles.

When he was gone, Ryoma rounded on Azura. " _What did you tell him?!"_

Azura smiled. "Everything you did and didn't want him to know. The fact he is only your step-sibling. The fact that his birth name is Kamui. The fact that you tried to rename me Aqua. The fact you _abandoned_ him…"

" _We didn't!"_ Ryoma snarled. "We never abandoned him!"

"Then what do you call the last fourteen years?" Azura asked pointedly. "I'd call it giving up, personally."

Confidence returning, Azura turned, and strode after Corrin.

"We aren't done here!"

"Yes." Azura said, unflinching in her walk. "We are."

Ryoma snapped, and pulled Raijinto from his side, and pointed it at Azura. "Azura!"

Azura walked toward him, tossing her staff aside. She walk so close to Raijinto that its tip was touching her chest. She met his gaze, and smiled. "Go ahead. Do it."

" _Why_ tell him anything?! What could you gain?!"

Azura grinned. "Why Ryoma. What makes you think _I'm_ the one who gains anything?"

 _It is Corrin who will gain_ _ **EVERYTHING.**_

* * *

Hinoka was in trouble.

First, she had been set upon by Faceless during a picnic with her sister. Luckily, she had her naginata with her.

Secondly, she had lost sight of Sakura.

This was not a good thing. At. All.

She mounted her Pegasus, and charged at the foul beasts, spearing and striking at all Faceless before her.

She was about to lead an attack on the leader, until she was blindsided, and knocked from her Pegasus, who flew skyward.

She looked upward, and stared at the Faceless. It raised its weapon, ready to kill.

Hinoka closed her eyes, and prepared for the end….only for something foul and wet to splash on her face. She opened her eyes, only to see a sword embedded in the monsters chest.

The figure tugged their sword free, and kicked the body aside. The Knight offered Hinoka a hand up, and hauled her to her feet. "Watch your feet, my lady."

" _Princess._ " Hinoka corrected. "Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. Thank you very much."

"…I stand corrected." The Knight said. "Now, there are a few more faceless left."

A single question filled Hinoka's head, looking at the Knights armour "You're not Nohrian are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nohrian Scum kidnapped my brother." Hinoka said bluntly. "I hate them. They're monsters. Without honour or decency."

The Knight was about to respond, until a loud roar tore across the field. "Spoke too soon."

He tore toward the roar, Hinoka followed after.

"Hey! Answer my question!"

"Shut up and get ready to fight Princess!"

"….It's dead."

"It is." The Knight conceded.

"How is it dead?" Hinoka questioned loudly.

"…..Likely my companions work."

"Hey uhm…sorry about the whole…'questioning you' thing. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Now! Since it would be an insult to my Lord if I didn't start this right, given your royal station..." Silas explained, before clearing his throat.

"Greetings." The young Knight said, taking a bow. "I am Silas, a Knight of Nohr. It has been my singular honour to meet you, Princess Hinoka."

"You…you're Nohrian?" Hinoka queried.

"We are, yes."

Both younger warriors turned, only to see Gunter striding over, wiping Faceless blood from his blade.

Hinoka visibly paled when she recognised him. "S-Sir G-Gunter?!"

"You are correct, your highness. I suppose I should be flattered that both Hoshidian Princesses would recognise me on sight."

"Both?"

Gunter stepped aside, and allowed the short, red headed Princess to run over to Hinoka, and hugged her.

"She is unharmed, I promise you."

Hinoka frowned, and looked Sakura. True to his word, Sakura was unhurt. Hardly a hair out of place. She shot him a bewildered look.

"Princess. Do you assume that as she is Hoshidian, I would _allow_ her, a young girl, to be torn to shreds?"

Hinoka, to her credit, looked embarrassed. "Well…yes actually."

"I appreciate your honesty, young lady. Regardless, you ought to head home. Prince Corrin is headed to your capital."

"B-Brother?! He escaped?!"

Gunter nodded firmly. "He did."

"We've….we've got to go!" Hinoka declared. She climbed onto her pegasus's back, and helped Sakura up. "Know that I owe both of you one. Knights of Nohr."

She offered a salute, and took to the sky.

Silas offered a good natured wave to the Princesses as they left. They couldn't know that he had taken advantage of the situation, and sent Jakob, Flora and Felicia onto Byakuya via a mountain road whilst he and Gunter fought to keep the Princesses alive.

Just because they followed chivalry didn't mean they couldn't have ulterior motives.

* * *

 _The two figures had finished preparations. The male called his countrymen over._

" _My fellow Plegians. I swore I'd find a way to save us. To find us a new home. Our new allies have agreed to help us. We'll be afforded a few weeks of peace before we'll need to fight again. One last fight. One last fight before we can have peace."_

 _The man's sister, Morgan spoke up now. "We are so close to removing the chance of victory from the foul Ylisseans. We have to go. To live. So our children will live. So they will have children themselves! Grima may have fallen to our enemies, but we, the Plegian Remnant will survive! We will endure!"_

 _The cheers of their people filled the twins' ears. Morgan smiled, and cooed at the babe in her arms, who gigged softly. In the two months that had passed since her birth, Ophelia had already become beloved by her people, being taken as a symbol of hope for a better life._

" _My Ophelia. You will make me proud…..me and your Uncle." Morgan sighed. She had avoided thinking about Owain, but her daughter had made it hard, as the brand of the Exalt had already formed on her left forearm. On her right, less formed but still clear, was Grima's own Brand, matching her own one on the back of her right hand._

 _Marc and Anna fiddled with the gate circle, currently made of a shiny, metallic blue dust._

" _You sure that is the right destination?"_

" _Of course Marky-Warky. It's the one to Corrin and Azura." Anna beamed, and lit a match. With an over flamboyant motion, she dropped the match onto the circle._

 _The circle burst into light. A great pillar of white light rocketed skyward._

" _Next stop, Notre Sagesse!" Anna declared, and stepped into the light. The Plegian people followed, with the royal twins bringing up the rear. Marc nudged the circle ash as he departed._

 _As soon as he was through the portal…the pillar faded into the night._

 _And Lucina wept from her vantage point, as she watched her love leave her for good._

* * *

Ryoma pulled Mikoto aside, once Azura went away. "Mother, what do we do now?"

"We have precious little other options…save have him sit on the throne."

Ryoma flinched slightly. "Mother. You know what will happen if the throne rejects him…."

Mikoto gave the eldest of her adoptive children a hard look.

"Better that than remaining as he is."

" _Mother!_ It will. Wipe. His. Memory." Ryoma protested. Despite how Corrin had react and treated him, even this was a risk he didn't wish to take.

Mikoto's expression didn't change. "Then that is what will happen."

* * *

 **Historical Log: Munehito: The Last Emperor of Hoshido.**

 _The last ruler of the Hoshidian Empire was called Munehito. He ruled for forty years, although the last decade was completely occupied by the Nohrian Rebellion. He was personally responsible for causing the rebellion, by way of trying to enslave the populations of the vassal duchies._

 _He led the royal army at the Battle of Cheve, where he died after being cut down in his tent (although this is from the Nohrian account.)._

 _The royal crown was tossed into the ocean, and Toba's head was sent back to the Hoshidian capital._

 _The Empire of a five centuries was over. His son, Takahira was crowned King._


	19. Chapter 19

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

" _That's completely insane Pretty-Boy." The hooded woman mused. "It's almost insane enough to work."_

" _Our other allies are confirming the last of our information." The young Knight said calmly. "Lord Corrin and Lady Azura are putting the last touches to Nohr and Hoshido. In one months' time, both them and our allies will be converging on Notre Sagesse. It's an island south of here. The Sagaseen Pikemen may offer us some challenge, but with the bandits, Ronin and Exiled Knights we have found and formed into an army, they will not defeat us."_

" _Hm…"_

" _Something wrong?"_

" _Do you still need forces? Mages, soldiers...that sorta lot?"_

" _Oh? Do you know about a potential ally?"_

" _Indeedie-Do!"_

" _Where about's are they?"_

" _A little place in the Outrealms called Plegia….."_

" _Can they be trusted?" Silas hadn't meant his tone to be so biting, but Corrin was trusting him to gather allies. If he couldn't trust them, he couldn't risk bringing them into the plan/_

" _The two Plegian leaders, I knew their father. I owe it to him to keep them safe. They can be trusted." Anna's tone changed completely. What was once cheery and happy, was now solemn and almost forlorn._

" _Alright then. You've got permission to try. Good or bad, it's on you. Same as always."_

" _Alright. Thank you."_

* * *

The Royal Palace of Nohr was packed. As was the tradition, the Monarchs funeral was held on the same day as their successor's coronation. It had its roots in the rebellion that earned them their freedom, when, after the death of a commander, their successor was promoted immediately so they could keep fighting without the ridiculous politicking.

The funeral had been a less sombre affair than usual.

Selena in particular was having difficulty staying awake. Last night's session with Camilla and Beruka had been particularly….long.

 _You can say that again._

And now she was suffering through Not-Her-Father's commentary.

 _Oh come on. You knew I was going to comment on it. What would your mother say, if she knew you were taking part in regular threesomes?_

Selena couldn't react. The Head Priest of the Dusk Dragon was speaking as Garon's pyre was lit.

"…may the Dusk Dragon guide you onto the next world, your majesty! May your heir prove worthy of your legacy!" The Head Priest declared, as he removed the steaming crown from the pyre. He forced it into the bowl of holy water held by a younger priest.

And then, still dripping water, he strode up to Xander.

"Kneel, My Prince." And Xander did.

"Prince Xander is no more. When you stand, you stand as our King. You will be our strength, our shield, and our ruler."

The Head Priest lowered the crown onto Xander's head. "Rise now."

Xander stood up, and gathered himself. "Long live Nohr!"

The Head Priest nodded and turned to the crowds. "Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!" The crowd roared in response.

 _Long live the King. Long may he reign._ Not-Her-Father murmured in Selena's head. She tried to shake her head to shut him up. It seemed to work.

* * *

Takumi had been the one who had the unenviable job of waking Corrin up the following morning. Corrin had been placed in the guest room tailored to Nohrian visitors.

Takumi hammered on the door. "It is time to wake up _brother._ "

There was no response.

He knocked again.

Still there was nothing.

Takumi scowled, and unlocked the door himself. He pushed it open. Corrin was sat up in bed, awake.

"Brother. You are nee—WHAT THE HELL?!"

Corrin was in bed. As he expected to see.

What he didn't expect to see…was Azura, curled up next to him. Both of them lacked clothing, and an obvious smell hung in the air.

"Morning." Corrin offered a sly wave.

"I-I'll come back later.." Takumi stammered, and back out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Azura woke up at the sound. "Hrmm? Wha'…."

"Just our wake up call, Love." Corrin explained. "The cat is, sadly, out of the bag. Takumi saw you here."

"Damn…"

"Eh, it doesn't matter all that much. Mikoto may bitch and moan, but if this is not the worst thing she'll go through today."

"You did make sure that Jakob knew the right dose, right?" Azura asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Of course. You know what _I'm_ going to go through later too, right?"

"I know. I hate it, but I know….if Jakob gets it wrong…I'll _flay him."_

"He'll get it right, don't worry."

* * *

Later that day, Mikoto called him over, and lead him into the main plaza of the capital.

"Conduct yourself accordingly, Corrin." Mikoto pleaded. "I will explain everything to them. Just…don't antagonise them….for me?"

Corrin sighed. "I get it, mother. Don't worry."

They reached the plaza, a crowd was already there.

"Citizens of Hoshido! I bring good and honest news! Suzukaze of Saizo and Rinkah of the Flame Tribe have returned to us, safe and unharmed!"

This earned her some applause from the crowd, and someone yelled "Looks like they brought back a trophy!"

People laughed, only to stop abruptly as Mikoto glared.

"That _trophy_ is our lost Prince, Kamui. He may call himself Corrin now, but he still upholds our ideals. He brought back Suzukaze and Rinkah, he _survived_ in Nohr after we failed to rescue him…and he has forgiven us."

"He shouldn't need to forgive us." The smug voice of Lord Koboyashi filled the plaza. "If he is, as you imply, still Hoshidian, he should know that we do not risk soldiers for _bastard princes._ "

Shocked whispering rippled through the crowd.

"Furthermore, why is he here? We treated him poorly, whilst Nohr taught him well. It is clear, he is a sp-"

" _FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!"_

A voice boomed across the main plaza.

From a roof, dressed in what was blatantly a Nohrian robe, a tall, hooded figure aimed a bow at Mikoto. He pulled the bowstring back, a wicked looking arrow already notched into place. Without another word, the figure fled the arrow fly.

The arrow sailed through the air. Corrin reacted swiftly, and pushed Mikoto aside…

Only for the arrow to embed itself into his chest.

His one red eye widened...as he felt burning pain speed through him.

When he hit the ground, he was already unmoving, the screams and gasps of the crowd silent in his ears.

"N-No….CORRRIIIIIN!"


	20. Chapter 20

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

 _The figure bolted the split second their arrow struck Corrin. Dashing from rooftop to rooftop, they vaulted to street level, and slipped off the robe, tossing into a heap in an alley._

 _Jakob dumped the bow and quiver with the robe, and kept running. He preferred knives true, but he was capable enough with a bow and arrow._

 _He only had a small window in which to act, and the Hoshidian army would soon be mobilised to find him the one who 'killed' their_ precious _prince. With the Nohrian army already being deployed to retrieve Corrin from 'rescuing' Azura, the Hoshidiots would respond in kind._

 _He had to get out of Hoshido unharmed. Corrin expected it. He trusted him to do it. Only him._

 _Flora and Felicia had left to go and bring in their own people, as agreed. Kilma wanted freedom from Nohr, Corrin would give it to him. He wanted vengeance, Corrin would give it to him. He wanted his daughters free, Corrin would grant that request without hesitantion._

 _He needed to escape, and spark all-out war between Hoshido and Nohr._

 _And give the plan the distraction it required._

* * *

Mikoto bolted over to Corrin, and pulled the arrow out of his side and desperately tried to use her staff to heal her formerly lost son.

"C-Come on….work…p-please….W-WORK GODS DAMN YOU!" Mikoto screamed. "I-I C-CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!"

"Your Majesty?" Lord Kobayashi said carefully, all trace of his former dismissiveness wiped away in an instant. Nohr had assassinated him. He had tried to suggest that Corrin had been a spy, yes, but even he had not wished for the boy's death. "…He's gone, Queen Mikoto. Let the boy pass on with grace."

"D-Don't say that!" The Queen snapped as she tried the staff again.

Nothing.

"N-No….NO!"

A wave of nauseas hush fell upon the crowd. Nohr's retaliation for their Prince's betrayal had been swift, and it had been a small mercy that it had been a single, well placed arrow that ended his life. To kill a man in battle was one thing, to kill them at a celebration was quite another.

So almost all eyes were on the Queen, now on her knees, letting out the cry of someone utterly broken. Utterly without hope.

It was only Takumi, watching in reverent silence, as Azura quietly slipped away and out of sight.

The Second Prince of Hoshido narrowed his eyes, and made his way through the crowd.

Something was going on, and he had to find out what.

He had caught her in bed with Corrin, they clearly had a serious relationship.

 _So why is she just leaving?_

* * *

Hinoka arrived with Sakura the day after the incident. Her Pegasus had been left exhausted from fighting, so had forced her and Sakura to camp out overnight. She had arrived to find the entire city in mourning.

It hurt Ryoma immensely to have to break the news to the eldest of the two. Her anguished wails echoed throughout the halls of the Palace. She had fought through training, endured countless hours of falling down and picking herself up, and poured her heart and soul into becoming who she was now, all with the express purpose of bringing her brother home.

Only to have him die. At home. A day before she could meet him again.

 _As if the Kingdom needed more grief._ Ryoma thought. _At least they are both safe._

So for now, he just hugged his sister tightly, and let her cry.

 _We can deal with our response later._ His thoughts continued. _And we must respond to this affront. By force. I'll ready the armies of Hoshido, and we will tear down their_ _ **filthy**_ _little kingdom, and avenge Corrin and Father's deaths upon_ _ **EVERY LAST ONE OF THE SCUM!**_

* * *

The Plegian Remnant arrived in a bright field with a cloudless sky. Grass went on for as far as they could see. Birdsong ran in the air, and a pleasant breeze whipped at their hair and faces.

Many of them let out jubilant cheers and joyous cries. It was a new, undamaged world. The sins that they bore from the old world could be forgotten, they _had to be forgotten._

Marc sighed exhaustedly, and fell to his knees, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"It's real…" He gasped happily. "It's really real!"

"Looks like it." His sister's voice drifted into his ears as she sat next to him, the breeze whipping at her silvery hair. Ophelia let out a cheerful gurgle as she rested in her mother's arms.

"Welcome to Notre Sagasse kiddiewinks" The voice of Anna carried across the crowd, who fell silent, though joy still remained on their faces. "We're meeting Corrin here, although that may take some time, on account of the fact he is busy dying. Oh well, a few days of peace will do you good." The redhead nonchalantly explained.

The twins stared at Anna like she was a madwoman.

"E-Excuse me, Anna?" Marc started. "Did you say…busy dying?"

"Sure I did! Completely staged of course. But Nohr and Hoshido don't know that." A surprisingly dark look crossed Anna's face. Perhaps most terrifyingly, at least to Marc and Morgan, it was a look of _complete and utter satisfaction._ "They'll likely blame one another for his death, and march against one another. In the ensuing chaos, we will be able to collect The Old Man without interference from either nation. We'll just need to deal with the Sagaseen Pikemen, who just so happen to be some of the most talented soldiers in this corner of the world. Then, it's onto the Canyon and our last battle."

"…What the hell happened to you?" Marc asked nervously. "You weren't ever this….carefare about violence."

"That's what happens when you get abandoned by your Commander on a death world, get rescued by someone who is essentially the embodiment of all evil and then wake up in an entirely new _fucking_ world, there are going to be….. _changes."_ The smile on her face faded to a harsh scowl. "So forgive me if I am not the same 'friendly neighbourhood secret seller' I was before."

As quickly as it faded, Anna's smirk returned. "That's why I've thrown my lot in with Corrin. His plan…. _sweet Naga.._ Your own _father_ would be proud."

"Explain." Morgan demanded.

So Anna did.

* * *

 _Notre Sagasse._ Not-Her-Father's voice intoned.

Those two words filled Selena's head, and an ever deepening feeling of dread wormed its way into the pit of her stomach.

 _Morgan and Marc are at Notre Sagasse._


	21. Chapter 21

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

 _How many nightmares can you endure before you break?_

All of Xander's fears had come true.

Father was dead. _Dropped dead_ during court.

Corrin was dead. _Murdered_ by his so-called 'Blood Family'. He had been executed in public, according to Jakob.

Speaking of his brothers' butler….

"Oh you look simply magnificent in that cloak, Your Majesty!" drawled the pale haired woman prostrating herself in court. She wore a dress that even Camilla would have found too extravagant.

"My King, might I introduce me Daughter, Augusta." The barrel chested Noble boomed.

"…Lord Andoca, whilst it is my utmost pleasure to meet your daughter, I fail to see the point in introducing her to this Royal Council, especially due to the topic."

"Of course, of course. But as Prince Corrin is now, regretfully no longer with us, I wished to nominate my daughter as his-"

"His what?" The elderly High Admiral Wainwright queried, and the room fell silent. Beside Gunter, no one in the Military was so widely respected than Arthur Wainwright. "His replacement? Prince Corrin was soon to be _Head of the Royal Guard._ Is your daughter so well trained, she can take a position intended for a Prince?"

"Well, we can hardly have one of low birth in the position, can we?" Andoca smiled at Wainwright. "The Head of the Royal Guard is a prestigious position. Does it matter if she can fight? She is Noble, so she has the right to lead her lessers."

"The High Admiral poses a point." Grand Marshal Morrison spoke in her usual blunt tone. "The girl isn't a warrior, nor is she a Royal. I'd suggest Sir Laslow, if he didn't flirt with every single woman in the army."

"That unwashed Mercenary?! Ridiculous! It was scandal enough that the King appointed him as a retainer, but having him as Head Royal Guard is out of the question."

"With respect, _Father._ That is up to the King."

Limping into the room, leaning on a cane, was Jakob.

"YOU!" Lord Andoca spat. "How _dare_ you enter the Royal Council's Solar you useless pile of horseshi-"

"Remember your place, Lord Andoca." Xander cautioned in a harsh tone. "This man was my brother's retainer. He received a great number of injuries whilst returning to the capital with information regarding my brothers' demise."

"He failed our Prince then!" Andoca protested weakly. "Surely you do not mean this affront to our fami- Prince's memory to go unpunished?"

"No, I do not. But I do not intend to kill your _son._ That is who Jakob is. Any other Father would be proud that their Son has earned a Kings compliment, yet your primary concern is not the Kingdom. Instead, you appear more concerned by your family's standing."

"Your Majesty? If I might suggest something?" Jakob spoke up, locking eyes with his father. "I would suggest that Lord Andoca, and Lady Augusta travel with an entourage to retrieve the Prince's body. If they succeed, maybe my _Sister_ is worthy of the position my Father suggests. If they fail, she clearly is not."

"…Very well."

"Y-Your Majesty! Surely you do not mean to-"

"Succeed, and I will take Lady Augusta as my Captain. Fail and she won't. If you are captured, do not expect rescue. Dismissed."

"My Ki-"

"DISMISSED!"

After the pair left, Xander slumped into his seat.

"High Admiral, Grand Marshal. How soon can you prepare our army?"

"Four days if we push the men, Your Majesty." Morrison said.

"But we'd have to leave the Flagship in the harbour. It is still being checked over."

"I see."

Morrison and Wainwright shared an uneasy look. "May I ask why you inquire, Your Majesty?"

"…I was telling the truth when I agreed that this affront cannot stand." Xander said, standing and walking over to a window.

"….Ready my armies. Nohr marches for war."

* * *

 _How long can one endure before sanity dies?_

Mikoto dismissed her guards, and stumbled over to her sons body, laid out in state.

She barely made it over to the table before she collapsed with grief. Sobs rocked her body.

His earlier question fought its way to the forefront of her mind.

The cost laid forgotten as she gave her son the answer he had wanted.

"Valla." Mikoto sobbed, and unbearable pain shot through her. Globs of water dripped from her body as the Curse activated. "I met Anankos in Valla."

The last thing Queen Mikoto heard before the curse of Valla tore her apart filled her ears, and horror filled her heart..

"Thank you Mother."

* * *

 _Will you survive when faced with your own fears?_

Selena winced, and collapsed against a wall. Corrin was dead. Camilla was broken. Not even Elise could rouse her from her slump.

 _He isn't dead you know._

"That's cruel." Selena said aloud. "Even for you."

 _Have I ever steered you wrong?...I mean, aside from the time I tried to destroy the world._

"…Let me guess, he's headed for Notre Sagasse?"

 _Most likely. Either way, you'll go there. Either to chase Corrin or to go and be an Eldest Sibling again._

"Why? What is the point? What do you want from me?!"

 _From you? Dearest daughter, I want nothing from you. I want to train you. Of all my children, you are the sole on to turn against me, and here you stand, the sole one of my children that has beaten me. So no, I don't want anything from you, rather I want something_ for _you._

 _I want you to become the new Fell Dragon._

* * *

 _Will you break under the weight of realisation?_

Takumi caught up with Azura in a side alley. Rumbles of thunder rippled across the sky, matching the mood of the city.

"Azura? What are you doing?" He asked, gently gripping the Fujin Yumi. He wanted to trust her, _needed_ to. He had had a hard time trusting either of them, but Kamui….Corrin was his brother. The Nohrian's had murdered him, all but declaring war.

"I am carrying on with our mission." Azura said simply. "You honestly think our mission is over?"

"Corrin was home." Takumi said. "Your mission was completed the moment he returned."

The archer notched an arrow into Fujin Yumi. "So, tell me…how can you carry on the mission if the mission is complete?"

Shock tore through him as a _sneer_ crossed Azura's face. "You tell me, _Princeling."_

"If you're planning something more…"

"The boy gets it!"

"But Corrin is dead…you got him -…He's not dea-"

In a blindingly fast motion, Azura dashed toward Takumi, slamming her quarterstaff into his lower leg, knocking him onto his back, she knelt on his chest, keeping him down with her staff. Her sneer hadn't faded. Not one bit.

"My dear paranoid Takumi. It would be you who guessed it. You are right. Corrin is alive." The blunette tilted her head. "Corrin is alive. And he'll be long gone before anyone's the wiser. The war will begin. You Kingdom will fall. Don't be sad though…"

She slipped a hand into her dress, and produced a small, green glass cylinder. She uncorked it with her teeth, and let go of her staff. With one hand, she forced Takumi's mouth open.

"…They'll be too focused on waking you up."

Despite his genuine struggle, Azura forced the bottles contents down the archers' throat.

" _Nighty-Night._ Sleepy time now, Takumi."

"N-No….."

Darkness filled his vision. The last thing he saw she Azura waltzing off….Corrin, very much alive and unharmed, joined her.

He offered Takumi a jovial wave, and the younger Prince's eyes fell shut.

* * *

The old man sighed, and once again read over his journal, barely holding itself together after countless years.

 _How many nightmares can you endure before you break?_

 _How long can one endure before sanity dies?_

 _Will you survive when faced with your own fears?_

 _Will you break under the weight of realisation….._

 _That I am alive?_

 _Last verse of the Oath of Genji, circa 5000 B.R._

"….It has been a long time since I've been able to call myself that."

The Rainbow Sage sighed. "Perhaps that is an appropriate cost for my sin. For my betrayal."

"I pray forgive me, Anankos. Forgive me, Old Friend."


	22. Chapter 22

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

By nightfall, Corrin and Azura had left the Capital. It wouldn't take long for someone to discover Takumi and Mikoto's remains, which probably was made up of a puddle of water, a robe and a crown.

And when they found Mikoto, they'd find him missing. Ryoma wasn't a fool. Hot-headed yes, foolish, no. He'd be able to piece together the fact that he was still alive. Azura's absence wouldn't help matters.

They needed to get to shelter, at least for tonight.

The only problem was….

"We are not staying in a tavern." Azura said bluntly. "Whenever we stay at a tavern _you_ start a bar brawl."

"We've only stayed in a tavern twice. A-And the first time was an accident!"

Azura allowed a small, coy grin to form on her face. "And the second?"

"That guy was looking at you funny." Corrin said indignantly. "Besides, I seem to recall that meeting ended in an.…entertaining manner."

This, predictably, earned him a punch to the shoulder.

" _Focus._ You talk too much for someone who's meant to be dead." Azura frowned.

"Mikoto's the one who's dead, not me."

"Harsh. She was your mother…"

"She was the mother of Kamui. Kamui died with Sumeragi." Corrin snarled. His expression softened to become a sad smile. "She wasn't mine."

"Still harsh. But I understand."

"Thank you…that makes things easier."

They carried on, walking in the night, when a familiar voice filled their ears. The pair turned, warm smiles on their faces. The figure held up a lantern.

"Hello" Azura greeted with genuine happiness

"Fancy seeing you two here." Lilith said, an impish grin on her face. Shigure was awake and alert in her arms.

Once he spotted Azura, he did something that both startled them, and warmed their hearts.

"Mama!"

* * *

Takumi was still asleep when he was found by his retainers. They managed to haul him back to the Palace where the royal doctors set to work on trying to wake him up.

The head doctor came to Ryoma late in the evening.

"Head Prince, we've…discovered what is keeping Prince Takumi asleep. It is a rare medicinal poison from Nestra called Abyssleep, in its crystalized form. We're already preparing a letter to our colleagues in Nestra to send us the anti-"

"Forgive me, but how do we not have the antidote already?" Ryoma queried. "It seems foolish that we know of this 'Abyssleep' yet we do not have the antidote."

"Th-That's the strange thing, My Prince. We _did_ have it. I personally ran an inventory three days ago. It was there then, it is not there now." The Doctor explained. "Only myself and the Royal Family have access to our stores."

"Are you implying what I think you are implying?" Ryoma narrowed his gaze. "That one of my family is a traitor?"

"I can only tell you the rules as set down by my predecessors, My Prince. If that is the conclusion you've arrived at, I will neither confirm nor deny it."

A soldier strode in quietly, and walked over to Ryoma. He murmured something into the High Prince's ear that caused him to stand up immediately.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Lilith led them to a tavern on the road, much to Azura's annoyance. However, with Shigure in her arms, she wasn't going to complain about a roof over her head. Plus, introducing her…their son to violence early would likely assist them in the long run. Especially with Stage Two.

But before they entered the tavern, Lilith stopped them.

"Azura? May I have a word with Corrin alone please?" Lilith asked with a hopeful tone.

The blunette's eyes flickered with anger. "May I ask why?"

"I..need to tell him something. It's important. I _swear_ to you, I'm not trying to take him away from you.

"….Two minutes." Azura said, and strode off.

Corrin watched her go, before turning his attention to Lilith. "Must be important if you're not sharing with her.."

"It is.."

Corrin let out a sigh

Lilith looked at him with eyes steadily filling with tears..

"I-I'm your sister…your true b-blood sibling. S-Sorry for keeping it from you..b-but I swore I-"

The girls tearful babbling was cut short, by the first hug Corrin gave her as a brother.

"Shh…shh…It's okay. I forgive you, sister. Now come on. I'm sure Siggy misses his _Aunt._ "

Corrin gave Lilith a broad grin, and strode off.

"Wha-?"

"Come on Lilly! People are waiting!"

Lilith smiled and dried her eyes. She had, in the last ten seconds alone, received what she had wanted almost all her life.

 _Simple acceptance_

She blinked, and hurried after her _brother._ A noticeable bounce in her step.

"Coming!"

* * *

"No! I will not!"

"Camilla please…" Xander pleaded as kindly as he dared. "Someone needs to investigate this group in Notre Sagasse. Elise is too young and Leo is preparing our troops.."

"Why _me?!_ Corrin is _gone! Dead!_ We _failed_ as siblings…" She fell to her knees and let out a wail.

Her blue haired retainer, Beruka, Xander mentally corrected himself, dashed over to gently hug her.

Xander rolled his eyes. He had long since accepted his sister's proclivities. Whilst it didn't bother him, he knew that she couldn't do it forever.

But that was a problem for another day.

"Sister." He said carefully. "I need you to do this. I have sent someone to bring Corrin's body back. Whilst my people do that, Leo will work with the Grand Marshal and prepare our armies for war. Do not assume I do not mourn for our brother. I do. The _people_ do. The people want war. _Vengeance._ Corrin _will_ be avenged upon the whole Hoshidian Kingdom."

The doors were thrown open, and a royal scout dashed in, and knelt before Xander.

"My King. News from Hoshido."

"Is it about my brother, Scout?"

"No, your Majesty. It is Queen Mikoto. She's dead."

* * *

 **HISTORICAL LOG: ABYSSLEEP**

 _The medicine, known to the world as Abyssleep, is actually a plant grown in the Kingdom of Nestra. The plant in its natural form is called the Grey Mountain Rose. The natural petals, when ingested, cause a deep sleep that one cannot awake from unless the counter agent is ingested._

 _When the petals are crystalized, however, the sleep is deeper, and a stronger, far less commonly available counteragent is required._

 _Abyssleep was infamously used in the assassination of King Florian III of Nohr, who was buried alive when doctors mistakenly thought him dead._

 _It was also used to fake the death of Prince Corrin of Hoshido and Nohr._


	23. Chapter 23

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

 _Mozu sn_ _uck into the chamber. Corrin's wound had been cleaned and healed, for all the good it would do. He was supposedly dead. But funeral customs were funeral customs.._

 _She had stolen the counteragent for Abyssleep earlier, when the Doctor had left to relieve himself, and had, as instructed, taken the entirety of the stores._

 _She shivered, and gently took a spoon of the sickly orange gloop, and placed it in his mouth, helping him swallow._

"… _..BLEEEHHH!"_

 _Mozu jumped back in fright._

" _That. Tastes…VILE!" Corrin screeched, holding himself back from outright wretching._

" _Shh! L-Lady M-Mikoto is nearby!" Mozu pleaded. She_ really _didn't want the plan failing on her account. "P-Please!"_

 _Corrin sighed, and laid back down. "Fine…..go….hide!"_

 _Mozu barely made it before the door opened, and Mikoto walked in, and dismissed her guards._

 _Moments later, Corrin was leading her out of the room._

"… _.Nice work, Mozu. You may have just enabled the plan." Corrin's tone, and the expression on his face proved that his statement was genuine._

 _Mozu didn't know if that cheered her up, or terrified her._

* * *

The makeshift camp outside Notre Sagasse had grown somewhat, so when Corrin, Azura (with Shigure in her arms) Lilith and Mozu arrived there, they were afforded a grand welcome.

Anna strode over to greet them, and took a flamboyant bow. "My Prince…welcome to Notre Sagasse….or at least, our camp. We've called it Haven. What with all our refugees and exiles and whatnot."

Corrin grinned broadly. "Very good. Do we have Leaders I need to meet?"

"Well, there's the Twin Leaders of the Plegian Remnant, Three Bandit Lords, the leader of The Greyshields, the brotherhood of exiled Nohrian knights, Gensei, the elected leader of our Ronin and…well, me, head of our traders."

"Good. We're expecting one more, hopefully. Kilma of the Ice Tribe." Corrin nodded firmly. "Flora and Felicia's father."

"I understand. We've set a tent up for you and Azura." Anna said, striding off. "Young Marc of Plegia has gone into town to gather information on The Rainbow Sage, so he isn't here right now."

"It is fine. I will meet with the leaders once Kilma gets here. Might as well greet all of them at once."

"Very well."

Anna reached a rich, light blue and silver tent, and stopped. "Tada!"

Corrin let out a low whistle, before looping an arm around Azura, and let her into the tent.

Anna blinked, and turned to look at Lilith and Mozu. A broad grin etched itself onto the redhead's face.

"Can I interest you ladies in a drink?"

* * *

Lord Felix Andoca dabbed his forehead free of sweat for the twentieth time since crossing the border into Hoshido. The sheer fact that he had been humiliated by the King in front of the Council. His King took his _useless_ son's word over his own. He was a Noble, Jakob was some servant to a poor Prince that got himself killed.

"Father? This is safe, yes? We are going home?" Augusta's voice filled his ears.

"I don't know." Lord Andoca murmured. "I….I don't know."

"This is his doing, isn't it? Jakob's?"

"…. _Yes."_

The carriage came to a halt, and voices from outside started to rise in volume.

The doors were thrown open, and Hoshidian soldiers dragged to two Nohrian's out.

"Why are you here? Come to kill more of my family?"

The voice was harsh and angry.

Felix Andoca looked up, and realised he was before the High Prince of Hoshido.

"Prince Ryoma."

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

No title. No respect. Not unexpected.

"Lord..Lord Felix Andoca." The fat lord managed to keep his voice level and calm. "My daughter, Augusta."

"Lord Andoca." Ryoma started, and made a gesture. At once, the guards around him surrounded Lord Andoca, and levelled their naginata's at him and his daughter. "The filth that you call countrymen assassinated our Prince. Foolishly, they did so in front of most of our nobility. Lord Kobayashi?"

The only figure that remained at the High Prince's side stepped forward. "Yes, my Prince?"

"How many men do the Nobles of Hoshido command?"

"Close to two hundred thousand, my Prince." Kobayashi said. "Although that is not including our reserve, the peasantry we can call upon. If they are included, the number is a little under half a million."

"Half a million." Ryoma repeated, and narrowed his gaze at Felix.

"W-Wait! Our spies said tha-"

"I care not for what rumours _filth_ spread amongst filth." Ryoma said bluntly. "Frankly, your very presence in my Kingdom disgusts me. Speak your intent."

"I am here for Prince Corrin's body to return it for burial in Nohr." Felix managed to keep his voice steady, much to his own surprise.

"You kill _our_ Prince and then have the _gall_ to ask for his body?!" Ryoma thundered, his hand going to Rajinto's hilt. "You really are all _Scum._

"B-But the Prince was _executed_ by you Hoshidians!"

Felix was floored by a plated fist connecting with his gut. Despite the fact they were the same age, Lord Kobayashi was a career soldier, and only come into Lordship in the last five years after his uncle had died. "Hold your tongue. You have not been asked to speak."

"F-Father!" Augusta stammered, and tried to run over to his father, only to be forced back by the naginata blades. "Let me help h-him!"

"Denied." Spat Kobayashi.

"SILENCE!"

Ryoma's voice carried across the courtyard.

"My Mother is dead. My Brother is dead. Both killed by Nohrians. I have decided what to do with you both."

He turned to Kobayashi.

"Take the girl. We can ransom her. Kill this fat fool." Ryoma declared, stalking away. "I have heard enough of his lies and pitiful stammering."

"W-Wait! No! Jakob sai-"

Felix Andoca let out only one scream, as the soldiers drove their naginata's into his chest. And realisation dawned on him. His last conscious thought ran through his head with startling clarity.

 _This was his trap…_

* * *

Selena had drawn the short straw in Notre Sagasse.

Whilst Beruka and Camilla were settling into a cosy tavern room, she had been left to start looking for information about the small force outside the walls.

Selena had lost count of the number of times she had needed to stop Camilla falling off of her wyvern on the flight over. So was, understandably annoyed _she_ had to go and look.

At least the reward would be worth it.

The feel of her mistress' lips filled her mind, and she supressed a blush.

Now wasn't the time.

A familiar presence washed over her.

 _Severa._ Not-Her-Father's voice echoed in her head. _Turn around._

When she did, one figure alone stood out to her.

He smiled at her, and nodded.

"Hello sister." Marc greeted respectfully, though a telltale glint of mischief shone in his eyes.

"Shall we have a talk?"

* * *

 **Up next:**

 **REUNION**


	24. Chapter 24: Reunion

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

Severa closed the gap between herself and Marc with little more than five steps. Barely disguised anger flited across her face. The young man kept his expression casual, although he was aware that Severa was _far_ superior when it came to close combat. If he was correct, he had less than three seconds to defend himself if it came to blows. All he had was an Elfire tome, hidden in his coat.

Thankfully, at least in Marc's mind, Severa merely dumped against his shoulder. Her angered look hadn't changed. He knew that he deserved it. He deserved a whole lot worse than an angry look and a barged shoulder.

"Let's talk." Severa spat, and stalked off further into the town. Her twintails billowed behind her.

Marc grinned, and shook his head with bemusement as he went after his sister. He noticed that his sister carried herself differently, but he couldn't tell what the differences were. Was it confidence? Self-assurance?

Then recognition dawned on him with a somewhat terrible clang.

"…This will be costly." He concluded.

* * *

They, or rather Severa, chose a tearoom near the harbour. It was, as Marc was about to find out, the finest (and by extension the most expensive) tearoom in the town, mainly due to the fact that it had easy access to trade routes, so could acquire the finer, more exotic ingredients.

"So then.." Marc said as he sat down at their given table, overlooking the harbour. "How have you been keeping, Sister? I mean, besides dying your hair red."

Severa sighed as she sat down. "The red hair was…a by-product of the magic that sent us here. I am…surprised to see you here at all, Marc. The last time I saw you, you and Morgan fled into the desert with the remains of the Plegian people."

"We prefer the Plegian Remnant, actually." Marc said cheerfully as the bone china teapot and teacups were placed in front of them, along with a plate of still warm cookies. "We're actually proud to call ourselves as such. But you didn't answer my question, Severa. How are you?"

"….I am fine. Quite a bit tired, admittedly, since I've crossed from the Nohrian Capital to here in the past twenty hours, and now Lady Camilla is in some warm and comfy tavern room while I'm here trying to find information. ONLY…..to find out my dear…sweet…little brother is the one _leading an invasion. AGAIN!"_

Severa's shouting earned her a few glares from other customers.

"I think you ought to calm down, Sister." Marc murmured. "And we are _not_ invading. We're merely camped out outside the town. We have no plans for invasion. We just want a safe haven in which to live. Our camp is that safe haven."

"You really think I can believe that? Much as I want to. I cannot trust what you say after you sided with Father." Severa said, sadness in her voice. "You don't know how much it _hurt me_ when you left. You were my brother _Marc!_ I didn't care that you left Lucina broken hearted. I don't care that you killed innocents….I care that my sweet, caring brother _abandoned me!_ "

 _He did offer to take bring you with him._ Not-Her-Father said pointedly. _You declined. Don't argue that he betrayed you when you betrayed him._

Severa narrowed her gaze. "I know that you and Morgan did what you thought was right, to start with. But why didn't you leave after Daddy went _insane?_ "

Marc sighed. "We were too far gone. Grima had already corrupted us. _Twisted_ us. When Valm fell to my armies, I was little more than a fanatic."

Marc took a gulp of tea, and scowled. "Grima couldn't die quick enough. The Remnant has forsaken worship of the Fell Dragon. He brought our country and people to ruins. The sins of the father are visited on the children, Sister. Our fathers' sins are many, so sadly it falls to us to repay them. You, Me and Morgan. We all have to do good to absolve ourselves of sins."

 _Poetic. But he has sins of his own to repay. Does he think that saving a handful of lives is sufficient restitution?_

"Have….have you heard _his_ voice since he died?"

Marc raised an eyebrow. "No. Have you?"

"Sometimes. It's hard to tell if I'm actually hearing him, or just remembering his voice."

 _Lying to your little brother? For shame Severa, for shame._

"That's fair." Marc said. "Frankly, I hope the monsters gone."

Marc drained his tea, and headed off to pay.

 _I wonder, does he suspect the truth? Or is he just a lucky guesser?_

* * *

The Fell Siblings departed the tearoom, and headed out, and prepared to go their separate ways.

"…Mother would be proud of you, you know. You've finally surpassed her."

Severa was struck dumb by Marc's comment. Was it true?

 _You've defeated a God, are you so surprised that you've surpassed both of your parents?_

Marc grinned again, and pulled his elder sister into a hug. "Still love you Sis."

Marc headed of down the street, before he stopped mid-step. "Oh. Can you tell Owain something for me?"

"..What?" Severa asked calmly.

"Inform him that he's a Father. His daughters name is Ophelia." Marc smiled sadly. "The Plegian Remnant adore her. Morgan adores her."

"…..She…..she was _pregnant?!_ "

"She was. The time she and Owain were trapped in a snowstorm during the war clearly ended with then screwing. Nothing keeps people warm like hate-sex." Marc grinned. "Although from what I hear, you have your kinks. Threesomes with your 'Lady Camilla' and her other retainer."

"S-So?!"

Marc kept his grin, though it turned sad. "I'm not judging you, Sister. I never have. After all, I was the only one you told that you were into women. I've kept that secret, and will until you choose to reveal it. You are my sister. Not even travelling to a new world can change that."

 _How sweet._

"I-I….cannot tell you how much that means to me….thank you…B-Brother."

"Would you like to meet her?"

Severa was about to answer, when she felt pressure in her skull. A surge of pure terror shot through her, as she realised what was happening.

Grima was taking control. By force.

 _I am not giving you a choice in this, Severa. I must see this Exalted Fell Blood._

"Of course. I'd love to."


	25. Chapter 25

_Italics = Thought/Past_

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

 _Corrin and Lilith slipped out of the camp. Some of King Marc's men had reported that he was returning from Notre Sagasse….with Selena, Camilla's retainer, in tow. Given it was important that, for all intents and purposes that Corrin was still believed dead, he had taken himself and the only other person Selena had met, Lilith, up to The Rainbow Sage, in order to recruit him._

 _So he had taken his_ sister _and started to head up Mount Sagasse, leaving Azura in change of Haven. Something the blunette wasn't_ too _happy about._

 _The only saving grace about this plan was that Lilith was his sister, and therefore there was no chance of her stealing Corrin from her._

 _But that didn't mean she couldn't dislike being left behind._

 _"You look so angry that your precious Corrin is having sibling time." The redhead currently sat in the armchair teased. "She's not going to steal him from you. Not when she already has a crush. On Silas."_

 _"….Shut it Anna."_

 _"I'm not joking. Silas likes Lilith, Lilith likes Silas. Your new royal family is growing by the day, it seems." Anna grinned. "And Siggy clearly enjoys being with his Mama again."_

 _Azura looked away, gently rocking the aforementioned Shigure, a small, contented grin on her face. "His Mama enjoys being with him too."_

 _Anna nodded. "It's strange. You act so different when you're with Siggy or Corrin. Not vicious or masked or….sad. You look more yourself than ever."_

 _"…Thank you. I think."_

 _"Oh! Whilst I remember…..the head of my family wants a word when we're available." Anna spoke carefully. "It's only happened once before in our recorded history."_

 _"Good news or bad?"_

 _"Likely the former. Blackmailing them by threatening to reveal our secrets usually helps." Anna grinned. "And believe me….we have a lot of them."_

 _Azura returned the grin. "I can imagine. Keep us updated. As soon as Corrin has the Rainbow Sage, we're headed to the Bottomless Canyon."_

 _"You got it bosslady."_

* * *

Pressure kept building in her head, as if her very self was being pushed ever deeper into her mind. She could only watch as Grima drove her onward, following Marc out of the town and into the Camp.

Every eye was on her as Marc led her into Haven, causing a shiver of uncomfortableness to make its way up Severa's spine.

How had she missed it? Had she been so happy to have a piece of her father back that she forgot who he really was?

 _Oh come on. I'm the embodiment of evil and apparently a grandfather once again._ Not-Her-Father pointed out. _And I am teaching you a lesson, daughter. Whether you like it or not, you_ will _be the next Fell Dragon. This possession is a taste, and a reminder for the power you will wield._

"They will not harm you here." Marc promised as they walked. "True they don't trust you, but you are still royalty. Technically."

Marc halted before a large tent in the Plegian colours.

"Last chance to walk away." Marc said softly. "I wouldn't blame you for doing so."

"No...I'm here. I may as well met Morgan and…Ophelia?"

"Her name is Ophelia, yes." Marc nodded, and pushed open the tent flaps. Inside, the rich, sweet smell of honey and spices hung heavy in the air. A comfy looking bed was positioned in the centre.

Currently sat on the bed was a girl with silvery blonde hair that came down to just below her chin. She was dressed in loose looking grey pyjamas. In her arms, a tiny baby with similarly coloured hair was nestled.

When the girl spotted Severa, a truly happy smile appeared on her face.

"Severa!"

"Morgan…it's nice to see you again." Severa smiled. "Why is it I have to hear about my being an aunt from our brother, _hmmm?"_

"Hey, last I knew, you were screwing around with Noire. I didn't know you were in this world until a little while ago." Morgan walked over to Severa, and offered Ophelia out to her.

Severa carefully took her niece into her arms. "…She's adorable."

"Mhm. Give her time, she'll be breaking hearts like her Aunt and Uncle." Morgan shot her a grin. "I've heard about you and Lady Camilla, by the way. Good on you!"

Severa blinked. "W-What? You…..you're not…upset?"

"That you like women? Nah. I guessed that'd be the case. I did always notice the way you looked at Noire"

"You…did?"

Morgan nodded, and took Ophelia back into her arms and her smile turned sad.

"Sorry about this.."

"About wha-"

Severa was struck from behind, and saw no more.

* * *

When Selena awoke, both Beruka and Camilla were stood over her, concern (in differing amounts) on their faces.

Surprisingly, it was Beruka, in her quiet, mostly emotionless voice that aired her opinion first.

"You're okay." The blue haired wyvern rider said, and lent down, and a mere heartbeat later, Selena registered her lips brushing passed her own.

It was a simple, certain confirmation. But it warmed the redheads' heart nonetheless.

"..I am."

She looked at Camilla, a bittersweet smile on her face. "I've discovered who the force outside the town is."

"Oh?"

"Refugees from my home country, Lady Camilla. They are no problem nor threat."

Soft, minute smiles appeared on the faces of the other two girls, and Camilla pulled Beruka and Selena into a tight, warm hug, kissing their foreheads.

 _Well played, Selena. Well played._

Selena hid the pang of betrayal in her stomach.

"Let's go home." She said, guilt barely hidden in her voice. "Home sounds good.."

* * *

 **HISTORICAL LOG: THE RAINBOW SAGE**

 _For the past five (or by some accounts, six) centuries, in The Sevenfold Sanctuary high atop Mount Sagasse, has lived an elderly man of some considerable power. His name has been lost to history, but most know him as The Rainbow Sage._

 _Many prominent people seek out his gift, and those that survive his challenges, for not all do, return home changed. Many rulers send their children to try and earn his blessing, although, for the most part, this is only done to those further down the lines of succession._

 _The true nature of The Rainbow Sage is unknown, even whether he is human or not has long been debated._

* * *

 **To those of you PMing me about when Severa is getting Yato, she isn't. Please stop sending me PMs asking me this question.**

 **-Remful**


	26. Chapter 26

Italics = Thought/Past

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

 _The figure wore vibrant, flowing green robes with a short, dark green cape with a golden, zig-zagging trim. His eyes glinted red like rubies, and his face was the picture of fury. He was stalking after another figure, a simple, hooded grey robe adorning his body, with light blue hair coming just below his shoulders._

" _You cannot be serious!" He thundered at his companion. "We're fighting a war! You and your forces are the deciders! That is your purpose! You_ cannot _shirk your responsibility in this, Anankos!"_

" _I can, Genji." Anankos said simply as he kept walking. "I will retreat to Valla with King Cadros and his people. We will have no part in your war."_

" _You babble far too much in the affairs of mortals, boy." Genji snapped. "You are supposedly the Dragon of Wisdom, yet you refuse to add forces to a side and tip the balance in eithers favour."_

 _Anankos's voice turned cold._

" _You are our Leader, and yet you sit and do nothing, allowing your children to run rampant across this world. I refuse to take part in madness." Anankos stopped, and turned to look his superior in the eyes. "_ That, _I am sure you will agree, is wise. Wiser still, I am protecting my people."_

 _With that, Anankos stalked away, leaving Genji to stew._

 _A plan formed in his mind. He sneered._

 _Yes, that would do nicely._

The Rainbow Sage was awoken by knocking at his bedchamberdoor. His room was fairly humble, with a few small knickknacks about it, a simple, comfortable bed for his old bones took centre stage, and a desk sat by the window.

"Great Sage." The young attendant at the door said, "There are two young people here. They claim to be the children of Anankos, do you wish for me to remove them, or shall I put them through the usual challenges?"

"Hmm..oh, yes. Yes." The elderly sage intoned. "Challenge them. I will see them if they succeed."

"As you say, Great Sage."

* * *

"What?"

Their father's voice was level, despite the fact that the air around his home had all but frozen.

"We come with an offer from Lord Corrin." Flora repeated calmly. "He is not dead, and is in fact plotting a revolution against both Nohr and Hoshido."

Kilma raised an eyebrow. "You wish for me to swear loyalty to an unknown? To put my people in the hands of someone I've never met. The same someone that you were both stolen to serve?"

Flora smiled softly. "Yes."

"Why?" Kilma asked with one eyebrow raised. "Why should I?"

"Freedom. The chance to help found a new Kingdom…"

"I must prove our loyalty to the new King Xander." Kilma intoned. "Putting an end to a new enemy should suffice."

"W-What do you mean?" Felicia stammered. "You d-don't mean to kill Corrin, r-right?"

"The Chieftain must sometimes make difficult decisions for the good of the Tribe." Kilma snapped. "If killing your friend is that choice, then that is what we will do."

"What do you mean ' _We'?"_ Flora said, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"I will not get close enough to the boy to do it, so you and your sister will do so." Kilma said simply. "Do it quickly and painlessly if it bothers you that much."

"No." Flora snapped.

" _What?"_

"I said 'No'." Flora repeated. "Corrin has been nothing but good to us, and is offering us freedom from Nohr _and_ a place on his new ruling council. Despite that, you want to kill him. Do you think that Xander will thank you for killing his brother?"

"You are a fool girl." Kilma growled. "And you will kill him."

Kilma stalked toward the entrance to his home, and the twins shared a look.

Kilma's hand went for the door, but then a sharp, blinding pain shot through the back of his head. His hands felt like wood as he lifted them to feel the damp sensation.

Realisation hit him the same moment he hit the floor.

"You are right, father." Flora said sadly and her sister removed her blade from their fathers' skull. "Sometimes, we must make difficult decisions….or the good of the tribe."

The pair strode out of the Chieftain's House, and were met by a throng of their people.

"Chieftain Kilma is dead." Flora declared. "He would have led you to your deaths in an attempt to show loyalty to _Nohr."_

Flora had all but spat the last word, and continued. "Even when offered freedom from Nohr, offered a chance to begin anew…and he threw it away for pride."

"I will admit…we killed him." This, predictably, earned the sisters hate filled yells.

"QUIET!"

The crowd, and Flora, fell into stunned silence as Felicia raised her voice.

"Are you all saying you'd prefer to fight and die in a pointless war or a King that will never visit or thank you?" Felicia asked loudly. "Do you truly think in a war at avenge the Kings brother that we can decline without repercussions?"

"Who is the one making the offer?" Came a voice from the crowd.

"Prince Corrin of Nohr." Flora said firmly. "He faked his death, and has all but started a war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"Hoshido offered us help! Why should we not accept it?!"

"That is simple. If we accept their offer, we will either be the first force Nohr attacks, or our home will be used as a staging area for the Hoshidian army. Our scared home land turning into a bloodbath or a war camp. But Corrin offers us a new home, equal rights and no more hostages."

There was a murmuring of assent. "….Do you trust him? This Corrin?"

"With my life." Flora said firmly.

An elder walked forward. "Very well…I believe you should decide between you both which of you should lead us as Chieftess."

This gave the twins pause. They were twins! How could they decide? How could it be fair?

How could they decide this?

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE…..**

The figure settled into a crumbling throne, a broad, toothy grin on his face.

"My children are coming…"

 _They are coming…_

 _Coming soon…_

 _Soon it ends._

 _End it_

 _END IT._

 _LET ME DIE!_


	27. Chapter 27

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

When Flora strode into his War tent wearing the armour of the Ice Tribe's Chief, Corrin knew something had happened. It wasn't exactly required that Kilma to be allied with him, but having at least _one_ councillor with age and experience would be a great help when they finally took over Anankos' kingdom.

"Is he dead?" He asked in a careful tone.

"He is." Flora confirmed, a twinge of sadness in her voice. Despite everything, she did love her father, even if he was harsh sometimes.

"I am sorry…."

"It's okay." Flora said, offering Corrin a small smile.

"Heh. It's time for our meeting, Chieftess. If you'll follow me, the others are already waiting.

The tent held a long, ornate table of dark wood with matching chairs. Sat in them were his 'Royal' council: Azura, Marc and Morgan, Anna, Gunter (recently chosen as leader of The Greyshields), Gensei, Lilith, and Vallen Droht (the Bandit King).

"So." Corrin began. "We know why we're here. At the bottom of the so-called 'Bottomless' Canyon is a verdant land that we can make our own. The only trouble is…it's inhabited by an angry dragon god."

"Only a minor inconvenience, hm?"Marc jested. It caused a ripple of soft laughter to go around the table. "At least there's only one of them."

"Still a major problem." Vallen grumbled. He was a mountain of a man with a magnificently combed and braided brown beard with flowed down passed his ribs. "Gods are still gods."

"Even Gods can be killed." Morgan said sharply. "Our father is evidence of that."

Every eye fell upon the twins.

Corrin hastily moved on. "Yes, well…Lilith and I have returned from the Rainbow Sage."

Lilith stood up. "…We've learned a few things."

* * *

" _It's been a long time, but I always expected to meet Anankos' children someday." The Rainbow Sage sighed wearily. "I am surprised it has taken so long."_

" _We're only nineteen and twenty, Wise Sage." Lilith said quietly. "We've come for-"_

" _I know why you're here girl." The Rainbow Sage murmured kindly. "You're indulging in your base draconic instinct and embarking on a conquest."_

"… _Not exactly how I'd word it." Corrin said. "We're saving-"_

" _Please, Anankos told me the same. True he probably believed in what he said, but I am certain your…lover can attest to how it turned out."_

" _Azura…knows?"_

" _She told you about the curse of your homeland, no? The curse that turns whomever speaks it into water."_

" _..A cruel and unusual curse."_

" _I've told myself that a number of times since I created it."_

 _Silence fell upon the trio._

"… _You made it?" Lilith said, her voice a maddening calm. "…You drove father to madness…"_

"… _I did, yes."_

" _WHY?!" Lilith suddenly shouted through threating sobs. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"_

" _Because I was younger. Because we were at war. Because I believed I was right. Any of those is applicable." The Rainbow Sage's voice sounded heavy, as those carrying the full weight of the world. "I am keeping myself alive to keep the curse functioning. Once, out of spite. Now because if Anankos gets free, the world will come to a short, bloody conclusion."_

 _The ease of which he spoke startled the siblings._

" _I am old, children. Forgive me if I am blunt."_

" _That's…fine." Corrin said uneasily. "We're here to-"_

" _You are here to ask me to help you kill Anankos."_

" _..Well, now you mention it." Lilith said calmly. "We were here to ask you to grant us power or a favour or…."_

" _I will aid you in killing Anankos. Personally."_

" _But-"Corrin started, but was immediately cut off by The Sage._

" _Do not deny me this boy. I am aware that this will likely result in my death. But I am tired. I_ want _to die. If you kill Anankos, my reason for forcing myself to go on living also dies."_

 _The siblings locked eyes, and sighed._

" _We accept your terms, Great Sage."_

" _Genji" The Sage corrected. "My name is Genji. A name I have rejected for many years. But if I am going to my death, I will do so under my own name."_

* * *

"So…we've got an old man on side. _Fantastic._ " Vallen drawled.

"I am more than just an old man, boy." Came a voice behind them.

Genji strode in, a smile on his face. "I am a dragon."

Corrin grinned broadly. "We march tomorrow. Get some rest. Drink, eat, spend time with your lovers, for tomorrow, we slay a dragon god."

"On to glory." Marc smiled, and the others around the table took up the words as a chant.

On to glory.

ON TO GLORY!

 **ON TO GLORY!**

* * *

The armies marched.

Ten thousand Nohrian soldiers, led by the King.

Ten thousand Hoshidian soldiers, led by Ryoma.

From his vantage point, Gunter smiled to himself, and looked over his shoulder. Standing there were Jakob and Silas.

"It is time to move." Gunter declared. "Lord Corrin will be moving his forces soon."

"As you say." Jakob said, hauling himself up onto his horse.

And as the trio walked away, the armies charged. Sounds of battle rang out into the late evening sky, metal clashed against metal, and men died.

And Gunter, who had seen battle countless times, smiled contentedly.

He was hearing the sounds of home.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE….**

Anankos cackled madly, and licked his lips as a smirk crossed his face.

"Sweet Lilith, Sweet Corrin. Sweet children." He chanted. "My children are coming. Coming to me."

He leapt up to his feet, a figure walked towards him, cloaked in dark mist.

"My love!" Anankos cheered as he strode over to her, and took her into his arms, spinning her around in a mad dance. "Our son is coming home!"

"Yes my love." Mikoto said in an emotionless voice.

"Lilith too! My beloved daughter!" Anankos smiled happily.

"Yes my love."

"Soon we will be free to dance into the next life!...After my children kill us, of course."

"Yes my love."

"…I have to work on your vocabulary. I can hardly just have the only three words you can say be 'Yes' and 'My' followed by 'Love', exclusively in that order."

"Yes my lo-"

"Do shut up, dear."


	28. Chapter 28

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

Azura sighed. "Are we ready for this?"

"Azzy, when you ask that, what you really mean is 'This is a stupid idea'." Corrin commented cheerfully.

This, somewhat predictably, earned him a glare from his blunette lover. "…Answer the damn question."

"Yes. We are ready for this."

Azura mulled it over in her head, before nodding in agreement. "Very well then."

Corrin looped an arm around Azura's waist, and strode out of their tent.

Morgan was stood outside, little Ophelia in her arms. "Is it time?"

Corrin grinned broadly. "Yes, it is. Call your people. Time to go to war."

A dark smirk crossed the Dark Flyer's face as she strode off. "Brilliant."

A pair of hands covered Corrin's eyes. "Guess who?"

Corrin sighed. "Anna."

"Ah boo. You're no fun." The red head pouted. "Anywho, the dust circle is almost ready. I borrowed a few cousins to help out. All that's left is the key."

"Is it _exactly_ like I showed you?...And get your hands off of _my_ Corrin!" Azura hissed.

Anna complied, giggling softly. "That's _cute_ honey, but Corrin is a tad young for me."

"Good! He's _mine!"_ Azura seethed. "Don't you dare forget it!"

"Easy! I'm teasing." Anna calmed the blunette. "….Everything is in place to get us to our destination. After that, I cannot promise."

"I get it Anna, don't worry." Corrin said firmly. "Get us to Anankos, we'll handle the rest."

* * *

Jakob, Silas and Gunter hadn't yet awoken when Lilith appeared in their camp. It was amusing to watch as the men wake up in various states of annoyance and shock.

She offered them a cheerful wave. "Morning!"

Silas stared at her for a full minute, before shyly waving back. "H-Hey."

"Up and at 'em soldiers!..and Jakob…Lord Corrin is getting ready to go!" Lilith marched on the spot. "Up up! Go Go! Now!"

"We're meant to meet him at the Cany-"

"He decided it was a stupid idea. We're teleporting straight into Anankos' kingdom."

"Is that honestly a good idea?"

"Probably not!" Lilith said cheerfully. "But since I can actually be a sister openly now, I trust Corrin."

From the woods, a short girl with long, dark hair that cascaded down her back strode forth, and glared at the group.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

* * *

"Who is this?" Corrin asked his sister quizzically. He did love her as a sister already, but this was….unexpected.

The braid haired girl beamed, and hugged her shorter friend. "This is Nyx! Isn't she adorable?"

"Please stop hugging me."

"….Is she…."

"Huggable? Adorable? Powerful?" Lilith's smile grew even more. "Yep, Yep and Yep!"

"I meant loyal and aware of our plans, sister." Corrin gently chided. "Does she know about Anankos?"

"Oooooh…hey Nyx! Want to help us kill a Dragon God?"

"…Come again?"

"We have cake."

"Do you take me for a child? I am a grown woman!" Nyx protested.

"It's chocolate."

"I'm in."

* * *

It took a full three hours for the inhabitants of Haven to converge, having packed the camp away, with all its tents, furniture and animals.

It took two more for the Anna's to finish the circle and be paid. By the time it came to actually move, it was late in the afternoon.

"People of Haven!" Corrin boomed, causing silence to fall over the remains of Haven. "We're about to embark on the last part of our journey. Only one battle awaits us on the other side! Only One! Together, we will tear down the ruined world Anankos has created, and rebuild a new home! A grand haven for all who'd join us! Nationality won't matter. Religion won't matter. Neither will race or history or sexuality. As long as they pull their weight, they'll be welcome! We have proven that it is possible here in Haven…

Now come with me, and slay a God, and I will give you a home to call your own!"

Everyone was on their feet and cheering. It wasn't that Corrin's speech was good, it was simply due to the fact that it was _finally_ time to make their moves.

Corrin headed to the centre of the portal-dust circle, and sighed softly, mentally preparing himself for the action he was about to take.

Anna and Azura handed him two halves of the outrealm gate key, and took a few steps back to join up with the rest of the Havenites.

Corrin took the twin halves, Daedalus and Icarus, and put the two halves together, and in a fluid motion, slammed it into the centre of the dust circle. He kept his hands on the key and shouted as loud as his lungs allowed.

"….VALLA!" The single word tore itself from his throat.

An intense pillar of white light engulfed the group, and when it died down, it left nothing in its wake.

Corrin spluttered for air, and stared at the sky. The blue, the clouds, the floating islands.

 _Wait._

 _That was not normal._

 _They'd made it._

"Holy shit….we made it."

"Looks like it." Marc's voice drifted into his ears. "Now get your ass up, Prince Corrin. We've got a god to kill."

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE…..**

"You are not a talking tree! Say something other than "Yes My Love" already!" Anankos screeched at Mikoto, who remained emotionless. It, frankly, infuriated him. Sure, he had pretty much brought her back as a lifeless husk, but said lifeless husk could at least have the courtesy to _try_ and act like a living being….

There was always the sister...no no. Arete was _far_ too crazy nowadays. Even for him.

"Yes my lo-"

"Say. Something. Else." Anankos' voice had suddenly snapped to a deadly calm

If Mikoto was going to say otherwise, she was interrupted as a massive tremor rocked the city.

"….Did you feel that?"

"Yes my love."

Anankos rolled his eyes. This time, it was acceptable for her to say that.

Another tremor.

"…..What is that? Do I have guests? I love guests!"

"Yes m-"

"SHUT UP!"

The great doors, or what remained of them were thrown open, and Anankos' attention snapped toward his _guests._

"Faaaaather!" Corrin shouted happily as he strode into the throne room, surrounded by his people, Lilith on one side, Azura on the other. Anankos even saw Genji in the throng. "Weeeee're home!"

"Awwwh! Look at you! All grown up and ready for war. Isn't it great Mikoto?" Anankos asked, his tone without a care.

"Yes My Lo-"

"Do you say _anything_ else?!"

The group stared at him in confusion.

"..Who are you talking to Father?" Asked Lilith, concern creeping into her voice a little.

"Why, Queen Mikoto, Sweet Lilith." The Dragon God answered. It was obvious to anyone with eyes...and ears...right?

"Father...you're alone. There's no one else there..." Lilith mumbled sadly.

Anankos' eyes widened, and he let out a steam of maddening, disbelieving laughter.

"Naughty Naughty Sweet Lilith. Liars must be punished." He sneered. 

With a mere click of his fingers, Lilith vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Those of you that read on AO3 will already know, but Darkworlds is now part of a trilogy called "Into the Darkness".**

 **The reason for the change is a fairly simple: It made sense to split it up due to what the next two segments will entail.**

Next Chapter: To Kill a God, Part 1 **  
**


	29. Chapter 29: To Kill A God, Part 1

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

"Lilith?!" Corrin yelled, his voice dropping all pretence of sounding cocky, and allowing genuine, unadulterated concern to fill his voice. There was little need, or point in denying that it affected him. In the past few days since Lilith revealed the truth to him of their shared blood, he had dropped into the role of an elder brother. Everyone could see it, and they all celebrated the fact. They knew that the agony now marring their leaders face was _entirely real._

"Oopsie!" Anankos giggled, raising a hand to his face. "Did I do that?"

"Bastard!" Corrin spat. "What did you do?!"

Anankos scratched his chin in thought. "That is a good question. _Where_ did I send her?...Oh! I know! The old, definitely haunted royal mausoleum! That was it."

There was a snarl from behind him, and Corrin could only watch as Silas sprinted past him, and directly for Anankos, sword drawn.

The dragon god stared, half bemused, half disbelieving at the Cavalier. Just as Silas was about to reach him and drive his sword into his chest, Anankos let out a sigh, rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers again. Silas vanished.

"Oh that was sad. But brave! Maybe he will _finally_ get laid by that girl. Well…that is _if_ she's interested and _if_ the raging horde of invisible soldiers don't rip them both to glorious bloody pieces." Anankos' tone was unnervingly cheerful, a broad grin on his face. "Now! Let's play a game. I divide all of you up, and you try not to die in an incredibly painful manner! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Anankos giggled again, and clapped his hands, offered a darkly cheerful wave at the group as they were thrown across the ruins of Valla.

He let out sigh, and sauntered back to his throne. He slumped into it, and beamed to himself. "…I love my job."

* * *

Flora stood herself up, and slapped her cheeks a few times.

 _Still alive. Good._

Content that she was in fact still alive, Flora now started on the most pressing issue.

 _Where the hell am I?_

The Ice Chieftess looked around. She appeared to be in an arena, long since ruined. Faded images of great warriors duelling one another adorned the walls, and the seats were stacked at least fifteen levels high.

There was a THUD behind her, and she turned. Laying face first on the ground, his coat tattered a little, his wild red hair now covered in dust, was Marc.

"Ow." Marc winced. "…That hurt….hate teleporting. Stupid invent—tion. Ah..hello Chieftess Flora."

"King Marc? Are you well? Unharmed?"

"That's me!" The tactician smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good…good."

Marc beamed at her, causing Flora to fidget uncomfortably. "Can we move on? Prince Corrin probably needs us."

"Right!...We need to head up." Marc stated confidently. "We need to see where we are, and where the 'palace' is."

"Are you sure?" Flora asked quietly. It wasn't that she mistrusted him. It was mainly due to his apparent… _nonchalant…ness_ about this whole thing.

"Perfectly sure!"

"Very well. I will lead, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Lead on, dear Ice Maiden."

Flora glared at him half-heartedly, and strode off.

Marc sagged once her back was turned.

 _It's always a blunette._ Marc thought in vague annoyance as he followed Flora. _Why is it always a blunette?_

 _I need a fucking drink._

* * *

Azura, and by extension, Shigure, landed in what was once the royal gardens. It was, frankly, surreal.

There was absolutely no sound around at all.

Well, aside from Shigure's wailing. Azura was desperately trying to calm him down/

" ~ _Hush little baby don't say a word_

 _Mama's gonna give to you this whole new world.~"_

From somewhere behind her, someone started clapping.

"You've gotten better." The sultry voice drawled.

It was her mother's voice.

Azura backed away, keeping Shigure close. Her amber eyes glared daggers at her mother.

"Get away! I will _not_ let you harm him! You won't _ever_ harm my son!"

Arete slammed the back of her palm across her daughters face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Silence."

By some miracle, Shigure was unharmed.

The former Queen of Nohr's mouth formed a dark sneer.

"Haven't you grown, sweetie."

With the grace she once possessed in life, Arete bent down, and took her grandson into her arms. "And isn't he a handsome little one?" She cooed. She strode forward, stepping _on_ her daughters torso as she went.

As she walked off, she glanced over her shoulder, and smiled.

"Try to remember to keep it down dear. Screaming may… _upset_ him."

She snapped her fingers, and shadows closed in around Azura.

"Have fun!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arete stop.

"Who the hell are you?"

There was a notable pause.

"I-I am Mozu! L-Lady Azura's retainer….I-I will not let you t-take the…the Little Lord!"

The former farmgirl, too scared to shake, aimed her spear at Arete. It was bronze, merely a token spear Azura gave her so she could actually serve as a retainer. It was likely useless against the powerful Sorceress, and Mozu knew it.

 _Regardless._

"P-Prepare yourself!"

 _Lady Azura needs me now!_

* * *

Morgan arrived in the old market with Ophelia, and a few other Plegian soldiers. Ophelia, somehow, was sleeping soundly.

"Right. Now what?" Morgan asked no one in particular.

"I would suggest we head to find King Marc, my lady." One of the soldiers said.

"Good idea that man!" Morgan nodded happily. "Then it's onto Corrin and killing a god…instead of serving one."

"My lady, about that…"

"It doesn't matter now, soldier.

 _ **Rumble. Rumble. Rumble.**_

Dashing at surprising speed toward them from nowhere was something that could only be described as a monster. Black skin, standing at least half a foot taller than the tallest soldier there, and with a dark iron helm that covered _its_ head.

"BWAAAAAAAGH!" _It_ thundered, and slammed _Its_ fists into the ground

 _A challenge._

Morgan smiled at the Faceless Monstrosity.

"Fine. You wish to fight. I'll fight."

She handed Ophelia to the nearest soldier, and stepped forward.

" _ **IGNIS!**_ "


	30. Chapter 30: To Kill A God, Part 2

She burned.

The small girl burned It.

Anthony didn't understand. The girl was puny. How could she hurt it so much?

The girl had uttered something.

That must have been it.

Anthony only had a few moments to register this realisation, as the puny silver haired girl spoke the word again, and her spear ignited with purple fire.

Anthony let out a near deafening bellow and swung at her.

The girl ducked aside, and forced her spear deep into its shoulder.

Its blood _boiled._

The girl smirked, and that word tore itself from her throat again.

" _ **IGNIS!"**_

* * *

Standing over the smouldering body of a monster, Morgan wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. She hadn't fought in nearly a year thanks to Ophelia and _that man,_ and had eagerly used the monster to release pent up energy and bloodlust.

That didn't mean the beasts body didn't stink as it burned, though.

Concerningly, at least as a mother, Ophelia had woken up, and giggled in amusement as her mother fought and killed the monster.

"That was fun."

"Well fought, Milady." One of the soldiers, the one holding Ophelia, said. Ophelia made 'grabby' hands for Morgan.

The Princess of Plegia happily took her daughter back, and gently stroked a finger across the girls cheek.

"Who's my little dragon god? Yes you are! Heheh…" Morgan cooed.

"Milady, we ought to head back to Lord Corrin now."

"Agreed! Let's roll Men, we've a god to slay!"

* * *

Arete regarded the farmgirl with equal parts amusement, admiration and insult. Whilst it was _hilarious_ to her that this…. _commoner_ had the bravery to challenge her, she had no choice but to acknowledge the loyalty she showed to her daughter. Yet….

"How _dare_ you stand in my way?!" Arete snarled, keeping a grip on the now bawling infant in her arms. "Don't you realise how _outmatched_ you are?"

"A-As I told you, it doesn't matter!" Mozu tried to keep her voice steady. "She is my Lady!"

Arete let out a harsh laugh. "You are a brat she took pity on. Nothing more."

A sharp pain spiked in her cheek, and she raised her free hand to up to feel it.

It was sticky. Blood. It had to be.

 _This brat had the stones to actually strike me? Ha! Maybe she is worthy after all._

"You….struck me?!" She spat in shock.

Mozu tightened her grip on her spear, and nodded as confidently as she dared.

Arete narrowed her gaze, and placed Shigure down. He was, predictably, almost instantly taken into the arms of her mother.

"You'll never touch him again!" Azura declared, her voice dripping with venom.

Arete let up an amused laugh and turned to face her. The farmgirl wasn't worth her attention. How could a mere farmgirl be a threat?

"Mozu! Do it now!"

Shock ripped through her, and Arete wheeled around, only for Mozu's spear to drive itself into her face.

Mozu let go of the spear, and collapsed to the ground, shaking.

The look on Arete's face, the final look, and the one she'd move on to the next life with, was one of pure bafflement.

 _How?_

* * *

Corrin scowled to himself as he stalked out of the 'palace' prison. He had found Felicia and Jakob wandering the same cells Anankos sent him to.

At least he had company.

"Ever the _damn_ prisoner. Why is it I am _always_ a prisoner?"

"Probably because it suits you." Came a blunt voice.

Out of the darkness, a man that looked suspiciously like Ryoma strode in, a faint grin on his face.

"Hello little Kamui." He said. "It's been too long. What, no hug for you stepfather?"

Corrin scowled, and drew his blade. Whilst Felicia readied her knives, Jakob relaxed into a strategy roll, his previous injuries from his escaping Hoshido hadn't fully healed, so much so he still walked with a cane. He gave off the air of a dutiful noble courtier, half smug, half willing to help.

"I'd suggest moving aside, Sir." Jakob spoke. "My Prince and his forces are currently occupied with a 'bigger fish', as it were. Do come back later if you wish his attention."

"In other words…move the hell outta my way!" Corrin snarled as he drew his sword.

Sumeragi let out a booming laugh.

"Come now boy, I am far superior to you in swordplay. You'll have to do better."

 _He's right._ Corrin thought. _I need to adapt. Adapt or fall._

 _Adapt._

 _Adapt!_

 _ADAPT!_

A burning sensation shot up his arm, and tore through his veins.

Whatever it was, it was powerful.

Powerful, and unending…

* * *

Lilith blinked awake, and stared into darkness. She was cold, whatever she was laying on was stone. She tried to sit up, but hit her head on an unseen roof. She sighed to herself, and tried to allow her eyes to adjust to the gloom.

 _Just breathe._ She thought, to keep herself calm. _It's okay. Just teleport out of here._

She tried to warp herself out and to safety, but something stopped her. It felt soft, but still pushed her back all the same. Her skill was distraction, which relied on her being able to use her powers

Panic started to set in a little, if her powers weren't working she was, in essence, f _ucked._

Her panic grew ever more when her eyes had adjusted.

 _Why? This is…desecration!_

Her eyes widened in abject fear once she realised where she was.

For she was face to face with a skull, a long since rusted crown still around its forehead.

She started to scream, begging and pleading for someone, everyone, to rescue her.

But the dead alone heard her…

* * *

 **HISTORICAL LOGS: WHATS IN A NAME? CORRIN**

 _The name Corrin was most commonly used in the Florian Era of Nohr, becoming the traditional name of the second Prince. It lost popularity, and nearly fell out of use completely after Florian III's son Corrin rebelled against his elder sister, and future Queen, Elise._

 _Whilst there was never a King of Nohr named Corrin, in recent years the name was given to a certain man who has impacted the world in many ways: My father, the kidnapped son of Queen Regent Mikoto of Hoshido. Originally named Kamui, he was given the name by Garon IV, who kidnapped him shortly after the then Princes fourth birthday._

 _The name itself actually means 'Spear Bearer' in the old, so called 'duchy dialect', which was once widely spoken in the Vassal Duchies of the Hoshidian Empire. Upon gaining independence, the newly minted Kingdom of Nohr kept speaking the language of their former overlords and their old language lay abandoned, though many Nohrian names are derived from it._

 _This has another meaning if one knows their history. In the old Duchies, family standards were held upon ornate spears. So, in a manner of speaking, Corrin also means 'Standard Bearer'._


	31. Chapter 31: To Kill A God, Part 3

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

 _Genji strode over to the dark and yawning chasm, followed by a large number of his loyal followers. The war had ended a decade ago, and Anankos and the Vallites remained in Valla for the entirety of the war. Many soldiers and lesser dragons thought them cowards, and they hungered for revenge and punishment._

" _We will punish Anankos for his refusal to aid us." He growled under his breath. "Him, and all of his fool followers."_

 _He flexed his fingers, and he raised it toward the chasm. A bright orb drifted from it, and launched into the chasm. A faint, blue mist engulfed the entire chasm, and was thickest at the 'true' entry to Valla._

" _You wished to be isolated." Genji hissed "You wished to live in Valla alone. You wished to follow Anankos."_

" _I curse you now!" He was shouting now, his voice thundering across the plain. "You will never speak your home's name on the surface world again! You will never rest easy here! Never enjoy the sweet release of your_ beloved _silence to the world!"_

 _The mists grew, sparking faintly._

" _I BIND IT TO MY LIFE FORCE! YOU WILL BE CURSED FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!"_

 _He lowered his palm, mists still sparking._

" _It is done." He said with finality._

 _The mists parted a little, and a single robed figure rose up from the gloom._

" _Genji."_

 _The eldest remaining dragon frowned. "Coward."_

"… _.What have you done?"_

" _Righteous punishment, Anankos."_

 _The younger dragon shook his head in disappointment. "I am a coward for wishing to preserve the human race? For not wishing to join the endless bloodshed? It's been five centuries Genji!"_

" _Aye! And how long do we live?! Five centuries is barely a_ blink _to us! You betrayed us!"_

 _Anankos narrowed his gaze, and sighed sadly. "Betrayal, is it? I am a traitor for following my views?"_

" _Those who betray are oft betrayed themselves, Boy." Genji seethed._

 _Anankos shrugged. It was obvious that he wasn't going to change his mind._

" _For whatever it is worth. I hope the world you've made is worth it, old friend."_

 _With a last, formal bow, Anankos dropped down into the mists again, heading back to Valla._

 _Genji smiled contentedly._

 _He had won._

* * *

The dragon of Silence smiled, and stretched like a cat on his throne. He relaxed into it and smiled at the person that was striding into his throne room. The man hobbled along, supported by a walking stick. It was almost sad, if it wasn't fantastically hilarious that this once all powerful creature was reducing to relying on a hunk of wood to walk.

"Hello Genji!" He jovially greeted with a cheery wave. "How's the world been treating you?"

"Well enough." Genji said curtly. "I am afraid I am getting old now, unfortunately."

"Daaawww…..don't be like that." Anankos sighed overdramatically. "You were getting old five thousand years ago."

Genji rolled his eyes. "You cannot be civil for one day?"

"Sadly not. I refuse to be civil with invaders. Mainly with you. _Especially_ with you." Anankos spoke in the same boredly cheerful tone as before. "After all, all of this is your fault, remember? You made the Curse of Valla. You turned me into this."

"We were at war. I will make no excuses." Genji straightened out his back and stood at his tallest.

"I'd accept none." Anankos said, the barest hint of respect in his voice. "As I am sure you understand that I hate your living guts and will kill you before you leave this room."

Genji tapped his walking stick on the ground a few times. "We are dragon's boy. Conflict and conquest are in our blood. Oh, I will not go easily. Do not assume I will lie down and allow you to kill me."

Anankos offered a nod, and rose from his throne. "Of course! That'd make things boring."

* * *

The younger dragon bolted across the room and directly toward Genji. He tried to launch a hammer blow to Genji's head. The elder dragon batted him away with his stick. Anankos stuck a ruined pillar, and landed in a heap with a pained grunt.

"Look upon your Kingdom!" He thundered as he tossed it away and stalked toward Anankos. The elder stamped on his chest, and swung his foot for Anankos' face.

His foot was caught by something. Genji looked down to see Anankos holding on his foot, a broad smirk on his face.

"Looks good to me!" He said, in a darkly happy tone, and swung the Sage toward the throne. The Sage spun in the air, and landed on his feet, stood on the top of the throne.

"Yet Valla ended up like this." Genji raised his arms. "In utter ruins. Utterly lifeless. Utterly silent."

One of his arms _warped._ Bending in on itself, and forming into a whip-like appendage. He lashed out, aiming for his weak spots. Eyes, throat, mouth. Whatever would hurt him the most.

Anankos sighed, and caught it with one hand, and gave a short, sharp tug, and when Genji was brought close, Anankos smirked, and slammed his fist hard into Genji's face.

"It wasn't me who killed them all, Genji." Anankos said in an unusually sane tone. "They bred themselves out. It is why Arete, Mikoto, Azura and Corrin are all so batshit crazy….or…were in Arete and Mikoto's cases, I suppose."

"And Lilith?" Genji coughed. "What of her?"

Anankos blinked a few times, and scratched his chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"Well, I suppose every family needs a sane person in it….." Anankos smiled broadly "it's probably the baby, in our case." He conceded.

"Is it worth it? This world you've made?" Genji panted.

"Was yours?"

Genji let out a cough, and slumped to his knees. "What?"

"Was your world you've made worth it?..I'd say no. First you _fucked_ the founder of Hoshido, and became their ' _Dawn Dragon'_ , then, when they screwed your perfect world up, you _fucked_ Anya Nohr and became their _'Dusk Dragon'._ They both worship you and don't realise it." Anankos giggled in amusement. It was so very….delicious. Genji had spent so many years trying to fix and perfect the world, only to screw it up royally.

Genji sighed sadly. "….To the victor."

Anankos smiled broadly, showing off all of his teeth. One eye glinted maliciously from under his hood.

"….To the victor." He offered in mocking salute, and in a single fluid motion, he bent down, hauled Genji to his feet, and tore his throat out with his teeth. "…Go the spoils."

* * *

The elder dragon barely let out a sound as he fell to the ground. His red eyes never leaving Anankos' face, never leaving the sneer on the younger dragon's face.

The Rainbow Sage tried to smile as he died, but only managed a peaceful look.

For some reason, Genji's voice filled Anankos's ears, an old piece of advice a younger Genji gave him.

" _Those who betray are oft betrayed themselves."_


	32. Chapter 32: Interlude 1

Grand Marshal Arya Morrison strode into the throne room, a broad shouldered figure following her, dressed in a dark hooded robe that obscured their face and seemed to drink in the light around him. The robe was bulky, making the figure appear fatter than they actually were. He held a quarterstaff in one hand, gripped tight enough that their hand was bone white, whilst the other hand was _encased_ in a black iron gauntlet. A wicked looking hunting knife hung at his side, clearly having been used recently, as blood still caked it.

Morrison herself was in her mid-fifties, her iron grey hair kept short, and her eyes were an icy shade of blue. Her armour was scratched heavily from her many skirmishes and battles, and she had declined repeated attempts to fix it, considering it an affront to those that had fallen and fought beside her. She was the middle daughter of a blacksmith, with no great prospects, she had joined the army at eighteen, much to her mother's immense disappointment. She had risen through the ranks over her long career, and had revolutionised the military's training program.

Xander wearily regarded the duo as they strode over to him. He recognised Morrison on sight, but the robed man was unfamiliar to him. The air the man was giving off unnerved him greatly, but he couldn't place the reason why. A dull, undecipherable hum permeated the edges of his own, and from the strained look on her face, Morrison's minds. He had to assume

"Grand Marshal…." He greeted, his tone exhausted. "Are we ready for war?"

"Indeed. The skirmishes have already begun, your Majesty." Morrison said carefully. "Our losses are minor, thankfully. Due in no small part thanks to my companion here."

The robed man stepped forward, and pulled down his hood. He was hairless, save for the thin black eyebrows. His eyes were brown, and utterly emotionless. A single, painful looking scar cut a deep red crevasse into his face, running through his left cheek, between his eye and nose, before ending on his forehead, and his skin was impossibly pale.

"This is Brother Skald." Morrison introduced. "He's one of the Head Priest of the Dusk Dragons….. _Problem Solvers."_

"..Inquisitors." Skald corrected. His voice was hollow, lacking any form of emotion or anything that even remotely _resembled_ emotion. "We of the Inquisition are called 'Inquisitors', Grand Marshal."

"I was trying to be delicate, Brother." Morrison smirked.

"There is no need. I am what I am. Do not be 'delicate' to spare the King his feelings." Skald said. "He is the King, and thus deserves the truth, no matter how harsh or hard to hear."

"…..I know." Morrison sighed.

"Forgive me, but why are you here Brother?" Xander asked. "Whilst I am grateful for your assistance, I am curious as to why you are here, instead of continuing to help our troops…"

"That is simple. Your brother, Prince Corrin. His body is yet to be returned to us, however the Dusk Dragon demands that we honour him with funeral rites. If we wait, he will not be permitted to pass on to the afterlife at the Great One's side."

"…Why has this not already been done?" Xander asked, his voice heavy with authority. As if he could be made to feel worse, now this _Priest_ was telling him that his beloved Little Prince would be eternally damned if he waited too long to retrieve his body.

"With respect, without a body, funeral rites can only be approved by the family head. In young Prince Corrin's case, that would technically be Prince Ryoma, as he is the eldest blood rela-"

"You have permission."

"He is not your brother by blood, my King." Skald pointed out, still in the same, monotonous tone.

"A fact that few outside the Royal Family are privy to." Xander growled. "So unless you wish me to hand you over to your fellow Inquisitors, you will perform the Rites." He was unsure of where exactly the threat had come from, but this was an important matter. His Brother _mattered._

A smile, cold and dark formed on Skald's face. It didn't reach his eyes. "You are very much your father's son, My King. Fine, I will perform the right myself."

Skald strode out, leaving Xander and Morrison alone.

"….Does he…unnerve you, Grand Marshal?" Xander asked curiously.

"He unnerves everyone, My King."

* * *

A few hours later, in the small Temple located in the deepest part of Anya's winding city underground, the Royal family gathered in the main chamber. Around them, acolytes of the Dusk Dragon strode about, preparing runes, candles an incense for the ritual funeral rites.

Skald pulled down his hood, and strode into the centre of the chamber, and threw his arms out wide.

" _Oh great Dusk Dragon, he who watches all_

 _Grant our Prince Corrin your favour._

 _Without his worldly vessel, his journey will be a hard one._

 _Protect him, and guide him onward to your side._

 _Grant us left behind peace._

 _And grant those that stole him from us their just rewards._

 _Oh great Dusk Dragon, we plead your favour now."_

The assembled Royals and acolytes repeated the last line as one voice.

 _Oh great Dusk Dragon, we plead your favour now._

There was a flash above them, and Skald smiled to himself.

The smile soon vanished.

The flash turned to dust, and fell to the floor.

"Is that good?"

Elise. Sweet, kind, caring Princess Elise.

"Of course. The ritual is complete. The ritual went as expected. The Dusk Dragon will take Corrin to his side. Do not worry, Princess. I trust this has brought you some measure of peace, your Highnesses?" Skald said, in his emotionless tone.

"…Some. Thank you." Xander said, and gestured for his siblings to follow. "…Let me know it you need anything, good Priests. I will do my utmost to accommodate you."

"Thank you, My King."

The Royals offered farewells, and left.

"Brother Skald." One of the acolytes hissed after the King had departed. "You're wrong! The ritual fai-"A gauntleted hand shot out from Skald's robes and gripped the man by the throat.

"I know." Skald said in a cold voice that all but froze the air.

"For-Forgive me!" The acolyte stammered as he clawed at the metal hand clenched his windpipe. The robed Brother dropped him unceremoniously, causing the younger priest to cough violently.

"Why did you lie?" A different acolyte asked. "Especially to the King of all people."

"Because he would break." Skald murmured. "Because he hasn't figured it out."

"What truth?"

"Corrin is alive." Skald _snarled,_ showing some semblance of emotion for the first time. "The _bastard_ has _profaned our very faith with his lies!"_

Skald wheeled around, and stalked off. The acolytes soon followed after.

" _I cannot allow this to stand! He will be made to pay!"_


	33. Chapter 33:To Kill A God, Part 4

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

Lilith's voice was dying. Her throat was dry and hurting. Blood slowly trickled from her knuckles, and her usually cheerful golden eyes were near blind with tears. She tried to teleport out again, but it, predictably, failed.

She struggled against the lid of the coffin. But no matter how hard she pushed, the lid did not budge an inch. She pounded on it with all her strength, ignoring the spikes of pain that shot up her hand and arm. But nothing worked.

 _Please._ She pleaded. _Let me out! I-I'm scared b-brother…p-papa….!_

She hadn't ever begged her father for help, she never had to, and never believed that he would actually listen. Her brother on the other hand, she could trust to help her. To keep her safe.

 _Corrin will save me._ She told herself. _Big brother will come and get me. All will be okay._

 _Please let things be okay…._

Whether through chance or divine providence, her prayer was soon answered.

A yawning creak filled her ears, made all the louder by her proximity to it. Light bled in, and hit her in the eyes.

Air, fresh and invigorating flooded into the coffin. Lilith took a series of deep breaths, drinking it in as though it was water. It was cold and _oh so welcoming._

A hand pulled her free from the gloom, and the figure helped steadied her. Her eyes hadn't adjusted back to normal.

"Who…"

"Don't you recognise me?" The figure said. His voice was warm and kind, and laced with good humour. "I'm almost insulted."

Lilith rubbed her eyes and stared at her rescuer, a genuine smile on her face. "Hey Silas."

"Hello Lily." Silas grinned, and offered her a hand. "Let's get you out of here. Hm?"

The dragon girl was about to agree, but then she turned to look back at the tomb.

The coffin lid was still where Silas left it. The skull's empty eyes stared, almost pleadingly at her to be returned to the darkness.

Lilith's eyes begged him to help her put the lid back into place. It took the knight a moment to catch on, and he nodded.

Anankos had desecrated the former King's tomb. He had used his own daughter to do it. They had to do the right thing. They _had_ put him back to eternal rest.

She _needed_ to.

The dead were owed that much, at least.

* * *

Whatever remained of Sumeragi raised an eyebrow at the sight unloading before him, and drummed his fingers on the hilt of his wicked looking katana. His smirk had faded into a mild, surprised scowl.

"…How in the world..?" He murmured in dull curiosity, mostly to himself. He glanced at the brats' servants, both wearing the same, half terrified, half concerned expression on their faces. It betrayed one thing:

 _This wasn't planned. They had no idea he could do this._

A sickly purple light shot out from all over Corrin's body, illuminating the crumbling ruin, and soon, it ripped him apart. The horrific sound of bones rearranging themselves filled the dank prison air, and once the light faded, it revealed a strange, stag horned dragon. Its antler like horns barely scraped the roof, and large talons took the place of his feet and hands. Perhaps most impressive were the magnificent set of wings that had sprouted from his back.

His unnervingly eyeless face turned its attention to Sumeragi. Its jaw curved into a sneer, and a grating, thoroughly reptilian noise left its throat.

It took the former King of Hoshido a full ten seconds to realise that Corrin was laughing.

"Tch. Fine." He growled, drawing his blade. "It appears I must carve respect into you. Oh well. My master will care little."

Felicia and Jakob ducked into a cell, as their now draconic master barrelled toward his stepfather. Corrin tilted his antlers forward, and tried to gore the former King on them. The man, far more spritely than Corrin was expecting, vaulting onto the Princes back. The Prince kept moving forward, to try and throw off the man's balance, but nothing was working, so much so that Sumeragi could thrust his katana into the boys back.

Corrin let out a yowl, loud and animalistic, and whipped his tail around the _Champions_ throat. He squeezed tight, and tossed him forward. He lost grip of his sword, which was sent clattering aside.

Sumeragi ran a finger over his pounding throat, and let out a harsh cough. He stood tall, and stared the dragon down.

"Boy!" He managed, his voice raw. "You'll pay for that!"

Corrin's talon shot forward, and wrapped itself around the dead King. Corrin lent in close, and let out a thunderous, deafening roar, and started to squeeze. Sumeragi struggled against his grip, but the Dragon Prince ignored it and kept crushing.

And crushing.

And crushing.

Soon enough, all that was left of Sumeragi was a bloody pulp that filled a suit of Hoshidian armour.

The two servants crept out from the cell, and walked over to their master.

Corrin caught sight of them, and lowered his head, making a vague gesture for Jakob and Felicia to get onto his back. Jakob went first, and, ever the loyal servant (and ever the gentleman. Let it never be said his parents didn't impress politeness onto him) assisted Felicia on her climb up.

His companions secure, Corrin stalked forth, sniffing the air for signs of outside. He found it in long corridor. He shook his head to clear it, and charged forward. The moment he met with sky above him, he took to it, wings acting seemingly on instinct. Felicia kept a strong grip on Jakob, and refused to look down. It wasn't exactly an _unpleasant_ experience for Jakob. (Although later, both would deny that it ever happened.)

All across the ruined city, from the arena to the slums, the Havenites turned their gazes skyward, and watching a silver streak claim the sky as his kingdom. He let out a triumphant roar, and sailed toward the palace.

The final battle was imminent.

* * *

In the throne room, Anankos was once again danced around it with Mikoto in his arms. He smiled, genuine affection crept into his features.

"Your ex-husband has fallen to our son, it seems."

"Sumeragi was too proud. Too honourable. He was destined to fall."

"Oh thank g- _me_ you can say more than 'Yes My Love'. I cannot _begin_ to describe how annoying that was getting tedious."

"I apologise. I am myself again." Mikoto said in an apologetic tone.

"Corrin will be coming." Anankos said airily. "Arete and Sumeragi have fallen to his forces."

"I will take to the field myself, my love. Our son will fall to his rightful master." Mikoto gushed, a loving look in her eyes.

" _Fantastic"_

* * *

 **It's 2AM, and I am eating noodles. I have no idea what's going on anymore.**

 **Anyhow, the finale of this part should be up soon hopefully.**

 **And in response to the guest that asked about whether any of the 'royal' pairings counted as incest, they are so distantly related it is sort of a moot point at this point.**

 **Also! I am currently writing a prequel of sorts to the Darkworlds-Verse. It's called 'A History Forged', and charts the escalation of hatred between Hoshido and Nohr, and is set over a century before the game. If that interests you, go take a look!**


	34. Chapter 34: To Kill A God, Finale

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

Anankos, now thoroughly bored of kicking The Rainbow Sage's remains around was lounging on his throne once more. Whilst he _did_ enjoy dancing with the only woman he had ever loved, they did actually have to do actual _things_ that didn't involve wasting time now and then.

So she had done to guard the entrance, which left him to do nothing.

He could go and watch the fighting, or prepare for his sons inevitable arrival.

For he could have some fun…..

A thought formed in Anankos mind, and he sneered cruelly. He strode out of the throne room, and placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. He smiled at her, _almost_ affectionately, and raised his other hand. Seemingly ripping life from the shadows around him, they soon took form, clawing themselves out of the shadows, his Faceless servants formed up.

Mikoto nuzzled his hand happily, and the elder dragon turned to leave. A glimmer out of the corner of his eye stopped him.

A silver streak that was their son flew through the sky, and landed in the courtyard. A maid and a Butler with a cane slid off of his back, before Corrin himself let out a loud, lizard-like yowl, and vanished in a flash of light. When it subsided, he was back to his human form, adjusted his eyepatch. It was clear by the looks on their faces that they had seen what had unfolded below.

"Mother." He greeted curtly. "I must admit, I'm surprised to find you here. Last I heard, you were dead."

The former Queen of Hoshido narrowed her gaze, and stuck out her tongue childishly. "Thhbt!"

"Sweet Corrin!" Anankos cooed. "Don't you have a hug for your parents?"

"Jakob, Felicia…please go and assist our forces. They will need all the help they can get."

"My Pri-"

"You have your orders, Jakob." Corrin said calmly.

Jakob kept silent for a few moments, before he nodded. "Do try to stay alive, My Prince. There isn't a great market for crippled butlers and clumsy maids right now."

Corrin let out a short bark of laughter. "Don't think I didn't see the look on your face whist Felicia held onto you, my friend."

Jakob smiled wryly. "Are you telling me you wouldn't like it?"

"I wouldn't say that.."

"I'm right here!" Felicia cried out in annoyance.

"Yes, so are we." Anankos drawled. It _did_ amuse him, seeing the mortals interact, but even he had to admit, this was awkward.

"Yes yes." The butler said dismissively." But you are not the one I serve, so I shall ignore you."

" _Jakob._ Go."

Jakob bowed stiffly, and led a still protesting Felicia away, leaving Corrin facing down his parents.

"Now." Anankos clapped his hands together "Let's get to the business at ha—"

A lone battle cry filled the silence, and a figure, clad in black armour slammed into Mikoto.

"Corrin!" It was Gunter's voice. "Deal with the oversized lizard. I will deal with this one!"

"I owe you one F-…Gunter!"

"More than one, boy!" Came his bemused reply.

Anankos rolled his eyes, and tugged his hood down. Blood red eyes gleamed at Corrin, like a cat toying with its prey. He smiled savagely, and cracked his knuckes.

"Well, looks like we're doing this now!" Anankos declared, his voice a mix of bloodlust and glee.

Anankos was suddenly on his blind side, a broad, toothy smirk had taken root on his face. He slammed his palm into Corrin's gut, and sent him tumbling into the throne room. The elder dragon held his arms out wide, as if asking for a hug, and swaggered in after him.

"Come ooooon, give your old man a hug." He teased. "Be a good little boy, KamKam, and I promise I'll only skin half of your friends.."

Corrin made himself stand, a defiant look in his eye. He had not come this far to fail now. "Not much of a promise. I will have to decline."

Anankos let out a mad giggle.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that…" He said with a happy sigh. "It makes things more _fun!"_

* * *

Marc and Flora watched the chaos unfold from the highest level of seating in the arena. It was, frankly, chaos.

"This is madness." Flora whispered under her breath. "

 _Desperate times…_

Just because he was glad his Father was gone did not mean Marc wanted to be free of the power He had granted him. He loathed using them now true, but…

… _..call for desperate measures._

Marc smiled sadly, and removed his glove, showing off the many eyes of the mark of Grima. He raised it up, so that his palm faced the city. Flora eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"…Show me what this land hides….. **IGNIS HECATE!"**

Power, dark and tempting, billowed from Marc's fingertips. Like a spectre, the deep purple smoke sought out its targets. When they found them, the long since deceased of Valla, the smoke _changed_ them. Forcing them to rise again. The Faceless didn't even have time to process things before they were set upon by the undead horde.

A sick feeling of g _lee_ filled him for the first time since joining up with Corrin, Marc tugged his hood up, and took a hold of his tome. He turned on his heel, and strode back down from the highest ring of seats.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?! W-What did you just do?!" Flora demanded.

"You do not wish to know. Stay here, Ice Maiden. Let me deal with this." Marc said in a quietly concerned tone. "You do not want to see this."

Without another word, The Grand Necromancer of the Grimleal took to the field of battle once more.

* * *

Nyx had, much to her pleasure, landed in the old royal library. Surrounded by shelf upon shelf of old tomes, scrolls and runes, the Dark Mage was in heaven. She poured over several books at once, reading about curses, herbs and history.

This was bliss.

There was a low groan from somewhere in the library, causing her to snap out of the luxury.

A scow formed on her face, and she took up her own tome. "Tch. You are an annoyance. Begone. _**Fimbulvetr**_ _!_ "

Since the Faceless intruder, now a pile of ash, was no longer a threat, Nyx went back to reading.

"…I never did get that cake." She commented in annoyed realisation.

* * *

Corrin drew his blade, and tore across the room toward his father, who wore a smug look on his face.

 _Closer. Closer._

At the last second, Corrin dropped his blade, causing to clatter on the ground. He arced his arm back, and launched it forward, now in the form of a lance. It glanced across Anankos' cheek, drawing blood. The ancient dragon blinked in genuine surprise. Corrin followed up by launching a savage kick toward the mans face.

Anankos ducked down, and allowed Corrin to turn and face him. In a lightning swift movement, Anankos was suddenly in front of his son.

"YOU!"

Anankos seethed, and landed a hard, lightning fast strike into Corrin's gut. With every word that followed, he landed another blow, eyes ablaze with hate.

"WEAK! ARROGANT! LITTLE! SHIT!"

Anankos tightened his grip on his son, and hissed under his breath. "After I am done with you, I will flay your wife and drown that bawling whelp of yours.

".. _shigure…."_ Corrin murmured "… _his name is Shigure."_

Anankos' eyes widened, before he dropped Corrin and started laughing as loud as his lungs would allow.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOU THINK I…..HAAAA YOU THINK I GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT HIS NAME IS?! BWA….BWAHAHAHAAAAA!"

The laughter died in his throat suddenly, and Corrin could finally hear why.

" _You are the oceans grey waves….."_ The voice was soft, sombre and certain. The singer was clearly confident in what they were singing. "… _destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach….."_

Shock filled Anankos' face, and he paled.

" _Impossible._ "

Something old and forgotten crept into him now, and he realised it was fear. This was wrong. He was Anankos! He didn't feel fear! He clawed at his ears, comforted by the hot burn of his own blood in his hands.

"Blissful silence…."

" _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is yours to climb."_

"I can still hear it!" He screamed, and grabbed his ears. With an almighty, primal scream, he tore them both free from his skull.

He looked around.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Peace. Sweet blissful _hot_ silence.

 _Wait. Silence wasn't hot._

"We take the chances we are given." Corrin panted from behind him.

Anankos didn't hear him. He looked down at his chest.

There was a long shard of metal rammed through his chest.

Azura strode in, a grin on her face.

"Did you like my performance?"

The dragon of silence fell to his knees, and tried to crawl away. His son, in a bid to vent rage, and to get a little payback knelt on his back, and started to bring his blade down onto the howling figures form. The angry young man didn't stop until a river of blood was pouring out of countless wounds.

As his lifeblood fed the stone of the throne room, visions flashed before Anankos' eyes; _a tower that touches the clouds, ships that claimed an endless blue expanse, a lost little girl returning home after so very long, and a small cabin, far removed from anyone_. He was already too far gone to decipher any meaning from them, if in fact they had any meaning to decipher.

The very moment their master died, the Faceless simply fell to the ground into a dull grey mush. Marc sighed, and recalled his Hecate. The Risen clattered to a halt, falling into endless piles of bleached bone.

He rubbed his eyes, and sighed to himself.

He _really_ needed a drink.

* * *

Corrin was slumped on the throne of Valla, Jakob and Felicia tending to his injuries.

He spied Gunter slip in out of the corner of his eye. There was blood splattered across both his sword and armour. The pair shared a knowing nod. Mikoto was dead. With any luck, or good this time. Despite his mild hatred of the woman, Corrin was filled with a profound sense of thankfulness that his mother was finally at peace. His mother had done her best to find him again, and he supposed it wasn't her fault alone that she failed to convince the Hoshidians to rescue him.

On a far more personal….far more _important_ note, however, she had taken care of his beloved Azura.

That counted for something, at least.

The Havenites had set up camp in the ruined palace, all in small groups, happily talking amongst themselves

"So." Mozu asked curiously, breaking the silence. "What uhm…..what do we do now?"

Corrin let out a chuckle, rubbing his throat. He hauled himself to his feet, small flakes of his armour falling away as he rose.

"Well….I have a few ideas."

"They can wait. We have something more important to deal with."

The sound of his lover's voice filled his ears, and comfort flooded Corrin's entire person. The Songstress walked over to him, their son in her arms.

"Azura!...Wait…..what're you…talking about?"

" _We are getting married."_ Azura said forcefully. "This is not up for debate."

Corrin beamed, and to the sound of wolf-whistles and applause, he pulled his small family in close, and placed a firm kiss on his now betrotheds lips.

"As my Lady commands…"

As the Havenites began celebrating, the same feeling of unadulterated relief filled all of their hearts.

Everything was well.

And absolutely nothing could go wrong…

* * *

 _Anankos awoke in a field, his head throbbing. He sat up, and looked around._

 _Golden wheat, for as far as his eyes could see._

"… _.Why did I end up here?"_

" _Because you've died, old friend." A kindly voice came from behind him._

" _Genji?"_

 _The Rainbow Sage smiled warmly at the younger dragon. "Indeed."_

" _But I…you're alive?"_

" _Oh no, I am very much deceased."_

" _S-So I really did…."_

 _Kill me? Aye, that you did." Genji confirmed. "And as you killed me, Corrin killed you."_

" _If we are dead….where are we?"_

 _Genji looked around, and shrugged. "I am not entirely certain, if I am honest. A purgatory of sorts, perhaps."_

" _I see."_

" _You really do care about him, don't you?" Genji asked._

" _I don't know what you mean…" Anankos said indignantly._

" _Do not try to trick me here, my friend. You all but let him do it, did you not?"_

 _Anankos said nothing._

" _Anankos, if you had truly wished to do so, you could have torn him and his forces to shreds whilst blindfolded. Yet you faced him one on one. Why?"_

"… _Because I was tired." He admitted. "Because I enjoy a fair fight…." He paused, before quietly adding, "Because he's my son, and he deserved that much."_

" _Why not simply allow him to walk over and kill you without incident then?"_

 _Anankos raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think he'd accept my death that way?"_

 _Genji scratched his beard. "Mmm…no, I see your reasoning. He is a curious young man, is he not? I am not entirely sure if I approve of the child born in wedlock, but he does appear protective of his people."_

 _Anankos grinned. "Come now Genji, we can hardly talk about bastard children now, can we? Both the Hoshidian and Nohrian Royal lines can be traced to you, and I don't recall you marrying Miki….." A dull burst of loss filled him at the mention of his former lover…she had always hated that nickname.._

" _I take you point."_

" _What will happen to your old sanctuary now you are gone?" Anankos inquired. "Who will take over keeping Hoshido and Nohr in check?"_

" _I am not so arrogant to think the world cannot function without me." Genji said firmly. "Our time is done. Let the mortals have their world at last."_

 _Anankos smiled. "Too true…who among our kind could truly have such notions?"_

" _I did, once." The elder dragon pointed out. "Now, I do believe we've wasted enough time. It is time we departed."_

" _Agreed….come on, I'll race you!"_

 _The younger dragon, a youthful grin on his face now, bolted ahead, leaving Genji to sigh in mild amusement as he headed after him._

 _And the two old friends, after so very long, moved on together._

 _Finally at peace._

* * *

 **This addition of: "It's 2AM and I am eating random food" was brought to you by reheated pizza!**

 **Fun bits of trivia for you fine folks:**

 **Hecate (Or Hekate, sources vary on that one (The Romans called her Trivia!)) was the Greek Goddess of magic, ghosts, necromancy and crossroads (Not too sure why that last one is connected, but hey).**

 **The last scene takes inspiration from one 'areas' of the ancient Greek afterlife. The Elysium fields, which is often depicted as a field of wheat. (To be honest, I got the idea from the end of Portal 2, but after I did research, it pretty much solidified it being the afterlife.)**

 **EDIT 1: Added in the explanation as to how Corrin knew to send Jakob/Felicia. Not entirely sure what went wrong there. Thanks to The Apocryphal One for spotting it.**

 **And now, for the first time….a stinger.**

* * *

Whilst the rest of the Havenites were partying in the palace, a lone figure was heading for what he hoped was the way out.

Corrin's actions had, frankly, disappointed him. Manipulating whole countries to war, using foul magics such as necromancy, and abusing transformation magic.

The bastard child was probably also bad. Although since Corrin and Azura would soon wed, little Shigure wouldn't be a bastard for much longer.

 _Regardless._

"Ryoma will want to know about this." Kaze said to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

Anna had setup shop in what had once been the doormans office, left mostly unscathed from Anankos rage (and boredom). She was setting up a makeshift Deeprealm gate out of the remains of a heavy desk when someone coughed to get her attention from behind her.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the sight of the green haired ninja across from her. Whilst she had guessed that some people would wish to leave after the 'job' was done, she hadn't expected that the first to be so soon. She gave him a small smile though, he had just helped them kill a god, after all.

"Homesick already, huh?"

"..It hasn't been what I believed it would be." Kaze stated simply. He had genuinely hoped Corrin would turn out to be a good, decent leader. But his actions had shown him little more than a madman. A _charismatic_ madman, to be sure. But anyone who manoeuvres whole countries to war with one another as a mere _distraction_ was no leader he could follow.

"Not even going to stay for Corrin's wedding?"

Kaze shook his head sadly. "I do not wish to do something stupid. I wish him and the Havenites well, but I ran away without thinking. I've got to put things right."

Anna eyed him carefully. The years of surviving war after war had taught her to figure out when someone was lying, or had ulterior motives. Kaze's face lacked any of the usual 'tells'.

"Fine. But you'll have to help me set this up. The gate isn't working yet."

"Why get the gate working?"

"Supplies. Until we decide what we're doing, it is probably a good idea if we can actually eat. Especially with the first royal wedding of whatever this place ends up being called coming up. That, and you want to get home, yes?"

Kaze sighed. "A fair point."

And for the next three hours, Kaze learned something that few outside the Anna family know, the proper method to create a deeprealm gate portal. The atmosphere wasn't unpleasant, but Kaze felt on edge

"Kaze."

The ninja turned to face the woman at the use of his name. "Yes?"

"There are good people here. Whatever you thought this place would be, don't forget that."

Kaze smiled softly. Despite his opinion of Corrin, Anna was right. The Havenites had already become loyal to one another, and had started to consider themselves one country. One people.

Perhaps Corrin wouldn't turn out so badly.

Anna dug into her pocket, and took out a battered silver lighter. She smiled pleasantly at Kaze, and snatched a number of his hairs. In spite of himself, he winced audibly.

The secret seller glanced at Kaze. "Last chance to stay."

The ninja shook his head. "I have a duty to my King…and I don't doubt Saizo will be annoyed by my absence. I will tell him I was hunting Corrin's killer. That should placate him."

"Fair enough. Good luck!" Anna grinned, and lit the hair, and ignited the dust. Kaze was instantly zapped across the worlds, leaving little more than a wisp of smoke.

Confident her job was done, Anna cheerfully whistled a jaunty tune to herself as she left her office.

Little did she know the years of chaos that would be sown due to her simple act of kindness by sending someone back home.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, the celebratory party and feast commemorating a victory _didn't_ occur immediately after said victory. There was regrouping, tending to the injured and seeing off their dead, of which there were thankfully few, thanks to the timely reinforcements provided by Marc.

Marc's animation of the dead intrigued Corrin, although it had taken some hurried reassurances that he hadn't _brought the dead back,_ instead, merely making use of their earthly remains whilst allowing the souls to rest. It was an interesting thought for the inevitable time they needed a large army quickly.

Or guardsmen. Whatever ended up being needed first.

* * *

There _was_ a party, although it involved eating the remaining supplies the army had, drinking the copious amounts of alcohol Anankos had stashed away, and singing raucous songs at the top of their lungs _after_ drink said copious amounts of alcohol. This wasn't the grand, noble feast that many of the men had hoped for, but it was a real _army_ celebration. Warmth, friendship and the feel of home permeated the air, and the mood was all round _happy._ Something the Plegian Remnant hadn't felt properly in years.

"So…that went well." Corrin finally said, draining yet _another_ goblet of wine.

"Mhm." Azura agreed, her cheeks bright red.

"We've managed to Shoot The Moon, so I'd call that a success..."

"Hearts? Really?"

"I had a lot of time to kill in the Northern Fortress, plus, I get creative when drunk."

"It's just….is this real?" Azura asked, a degree of seriousness in her voice. "Or are we so drunk we don't know anymore?"

"You sound surprised, Azzy. Did you not have faith in our cause?"

"I had faith in _you,_ my love. That's what matters."

The pair shared a deep (and awkward for those that surrounded them) kiss. Corrin beamed "Then I am happy."

"Does this place have a bedroom?" Azura asked, her voice as teasing as it was seductive. "I'm sure I can find some way to…. _reward_ you…"

Before Corrin could respond, someone behind him caught his attention.

"…Silas?"

"…..Hi." The Knight said shyly, trying not to catch Azura's gaze.

* * *

Flora dragged Marc aside.

"What was that?" The Ice Chieftess seethed.

"That was me _saving_ everyone." Marc said, waving a hand. "Including your people, Chieftess."

Flora scowled. "You used _dark_ magic!"

"Dark magic is only as evil as its user, Flora. Are you a cold person _because_ of your magic, or because you are yourself cold and distant?"

"That isn't the point! Necromancy is vile!" Flora protested, snow forming in the air around her.

Marc slowly walked away, and Flora could have sworn she heard him respond.

" _I know."_

* * *

Risking the mother of all glares from Azura, Silas had called Corrin over to talk.

Silas sighed, and smiled sheepishly.

"I…need a favour."

Corrin raised a curious brow. Didn't Silas realise he could ask him anything? They had been through enough together after all.

"Silas, you are all but my brother. Whatever you need, just ask."

"I want to court Lilith." Silas blurted out.

 _Oh._

"...L-Look, I know she's your sister and all, bu-"The babbling Knight was cut off by Corrin raising a hand. A stern look on his face.

"If you think I will let you court my sister…" He growled menacingly, before breaking into a cheerful grin.

"You'd damn well better do it right." _._

* * *

 **Fun fact: Shoot The Moon is from the card game 'Hearts'. It's when a player takes all the 'penalty' cards in one deal, and results in giving a large amount of penalty points to all other players. It is also** _ **very**_ **difficult to pull off, and requires pretty much everything to go right.**

 **Five chapters and an epilogue left! Thank you to all of you for your support! As some of you may have guessed, this is actually my first attempt at a series like this, so even minor bits of encouragement mean a lot!**


	36. Chapter 36

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

When the Inquisition calls, it is a good idea to answer. Grand Marshal Morrison was well aware of this fact, which was why she making her way to the Dusk Dragon Temple, in the lowest bowels of the capital.

She herself was not exactly religious. Had her prayers put bread on the table? Had it been the Dusk Dragon that had brought her home when she was on campaign? Had it been by the Gods own grace that a blacksmiths daughter could rise to become head of Nohr's entire military?

 _No._ She thought. _It had been Father and Robb and Jon who kept us fed_. It was my own strength and my soldiers' arms that had brought us back home. _It was my own force of will that allowed me to rise so high._

Faith had worked for some of her comrades, but she preferred the surety of her own skill, rather than belief in a deity that hadn't answered nor aided her.

Despite this, she found herself in a set of full, service armour, not the far too ornamental armour she was expected to wear due to her rank. She preferred her slimmer, sturdier armour, the one she _actually_ wore to battle, (She did bring her officers sword, however. It was far better steel than she would get elsewhere…) as it had proven reliable many times over.

And when dealing with the secret, highly militarised arm of the Priesthood, it paid to be prepared.

Brother Skald greeted her in the main chamber. His hood was down, and there was an unsettlingly welcoming smile on his face.

"My lady Arya." He greeted, his voice, as _almost_ always, was devoid of emotion.

"Brother." Morrison replied, in a plain tone."Why am I here?"

"Corrin is still alive." The priest explained bluntly. "Whilst I applaud his playing of the court, I cannot abide his _profaning_ of our faith. He has forced our King and our country into a war with Hoshido we neither wanted nor needed. We must act. You must inform King Xander. You have to!"

"Why not tell the King yourself?" Morrison asked in a serious tone. She was no messenger, no go-between. If Skald wanted her to tell the King, why did he need her to do it for him?

Brother Skald smiled broadly. It was an ugly smile. Dark, cruel and toad-like. "My dear Marshal, the King does not like me. If I came to him with whispers that his brother was both alive and a traitor, he'd have my head. But you…..you're a war hero. Respected. If you came to him with this, he'd believe you...more so than he would I"

"Brother Skald. What is it you are offering?" That was the way of things. The Inquisition never left dues unpaid. If you did a favour for them, they _always_ returned the favour.

"In return….I will grant you power enough to destroy the Hoshidian armies."

Skald led her into a side room. Its only contents were a large table with a dark looking chest on it, locked with three padlocks. The inquisitor waved a hand, and a trio of priests hurried to remove the locks, and exited at an equally hurried pace. Skald opened the chest, and a wave of rotten smelling fog wafted out of it. After it passed, it revealed an evil looking sword.

"This is Ganglari." Skald intoned. "It will help you slay our enemies. But be warned. If you keep using it, it _will_ kill you. It has a curse _we_ put upon it years ago." It was a convenient lie. The sword had been…. _procured_ from Garon's vaults during the chaos resulting from his death. The unnatural glow that seeped from the cruel looking blade helped with the cover.

"It does not matter." Morrison muttered. "I will endure any hardship, pay _any_ price, to keep Nohr safe. If you wish me to back you up, Brother, I will. _If_ you swear to the Dusk Dragon that you speak the truth."

Skald raised an eyebrow. "How would that persuade _you_ Arya?"

Morrison scowled at the use of her first name. "Because _you_ believe, _Sir_."

The man smiled plainly. "Very well. I, Brother Attor Skald, do swear before the glorious Dusk Dragon that my claims are true. May my soul be the price of my lies."

Without another moment of hesitation, the Grand Marshal of Nohr gripped the hilt of Ganglari, and pulled it out of the chest. After giving it a few practice swings, she discarded her sword, and sheathed Ganglari in its place.

"Fine then. I will speak to the King. If Corrin is alive, he's up to something. It is likely no good for Nohr"

Morrison strode out. "I will meet you in the palace later. Go in Glory, Brother."

"Go in Glory, Grand Marshal."

Skald smiled.

 _We're coming Corrin. And it doesn't matter where you hide or who you place in our way. We will find you, and we will have our redemption!_

* * *

Kaze stepped out of the portal, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"You have reached the No-One-Is-Truly-Good-Verse. Welcome to Hoshido! Thank you for using The Outrealm Portals." Came a cheerful, faintly familiar voice to his left. The woman wore odd looking clothes, seemingly a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidian fashion. Her red hair was held in a messy ponytail that cascaded down her back.

"An Anna?" Kaze asked, more to himself than the woman before her.

"Yeppers! Portal Overseer Anna, at your service!" The Anna stuck out her tongue, and gave the green haired ninja a salute. "Need directions?"

"...Byakuya. The capital.."

The Anna beamed, and motormouthed her way through directions.

Through some vague miracle, Kaze found the capital after three days of travel. He dragged himself to the palace. The guards didn't stop him on his journey, nor did any try to assist him. He reached the throne room before he was stopped.

By his brother.

"Where have you been?" Saizo snapped

"I must speak to the King." Kaze panted.

"Answer me Suzukaze." Saizo placed a hand on his blade hilt, an obvious threat. One Kaze had no doubts his brother would follow through on.

"It's about his brother."

Suddenly, he had been grabbed by his collar, and hauled into the throne room, and unceremoniously dumped before Ryoma.

The King shot Saizo a glare, and helped Kaze to his feet. "I had feared you dead."

"My King." Kaze said, dropped onto a knee. "I have news you _need_ to hear."

"Suzukaze!" Saizo spoke out "This is hardly the time for ru-"

The King held up a hand, sending Saizo into silence. Ryoma inclined his head to the younger ninja. "Speak, Kaze. I do not kill the messenger simply for bringing me bad news."

The green haired man was silent for a full minute. Mulling his options over.

"Corrin." He said finally. "He's alive."

With the truth now spoken, Kaze spilled everything. The good and the bad. He spared the King, whose face was now ashen, no details. With every word, Kaze's heart was filled with a growing sense of regret and dread. The Havenite Anna had been right.

 _I'm sorry Corrin._ He thought to himself as he watched the King pace from side to side.

"Kaze. Could you replicate the 'Deeprealm' runes?" Ryoma inquired as he faced the throne.

"I do not believe so, my King." Kaze said in a hesitant tone.

"Liar."

It was his brother who spoke, his voice dripping venom. "I know you, Suzukaze. I can tell when you lie. You lie now, to _our_ King. Unless Corrin is your King now? Are you a _traitor,_ brother?"

"No!" Kaze shouted. "I am loyal to Hoshido! The runes are complicated, and there were many. I doubt I even _saw_ all of them. If you truly wish to learn them, petition the Anna's. They will know."

Ryoma glanced at Saizo for confirmation that what Kaze told them was true, or he had at least not told them a lie. When his red haired retainer nodded, Ryoma broke into a stern frown. "I see.."

Kaze kept quiet, allowing his brother's disapproving gaze to fall upon him. The King strode over to him, and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Be proud, Kaze. You've done a great thing here. Despite how ill these tidings are."

"W-What?"

The King smiled sadly. "Whilst I do wish he'd fight under our banner, if he did kill Mother, we will have to face him in battle. Though as long as he is distracted _playing_ King, I am willing to focus on the Nohrian _filth_ he no doubt served."

"If it was Nohr he served..." Kaze murmured.

"Did you say something, Suzukaze?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing, my King."

The doors to the throne room were thrown open, and Takumi dashed in. He had clearly only just been woken up, as he was in a sleeping robe, and his hair hang loose, not in its usual ponytail. "Brother!"

Ryoma _dashed_ over to his younger brother, and threw his arms around him in a bonecrushing hug. "You're alright…Thank the Dawn Dragon you're alright..."

"Brother." Takumi said, calmly. "It was Corrin. He and _Azura_ did this to me."

Ryoma closed his eyes.

" _I know."_ He said in a mournful tone.

 _Corrin._ The King thought. _What have you become?_

* * *

 **Please note, Morrison's opinion on religion does in no way reflect my own, nor is it a dig at religion in general.**

 **On a lighter note (and something I may later regret….) here is my MyCastle code:**

 **06671-29060-14273-36274**

 **I should warn you folks, I live in the UK, so it may not work for some of you.**

 **Also, I have a question for you that will help me in the future:**

" **How do you think Ophelia would act if she was raised by her mother alone?"**


	37. Chapter 37

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

The Head Priest of the Dusk Dragon, Landon Lovett, was an old man. At eighty-three, it was not uncommon for him to leave things to his three Low-Priests, the trio from which his successor was selected.

He sat himself steadily down at his desk, and made himself comfortable in the gloom. A shadow appeared at his doorframe and Landon strained his eyes to see who it was.

"Attor?" The old man called out into the gloom, straining his eyes. "Is that you?"

"It is, Holy One." Brother Skald confirmed, using the correct form of address. There were a number of Monks at his back, their faces hidden.

"Don't be shy!" Landon greeted warmly. "Come in, come in! I'll have Claus bring us some tea…"

"That will not be necessary, Holy One." Skald said quietly. "We will not be staying for that long."

"I see." The Head Priest said carefully. "Very well, what can I do for you?"

"I apologise, Holy One." Skald began, _genuine_ emotion in his voice. "You have served our faith well. But Nohr faces war, and it needs a Head Priest that is seen. Unfortunately, this requires you to no longer be the leader of our faith, you have my sincerest apologies."

He snapped his fingers, and the Monks that stood around Skald closed in, knives drawn. The old man managed to let out one last, strangled scream, before being silenced.

Forever.

"Let us depart." Skald commented. "I must see the King as soon as possible."

He spared the Head Priest a glance. An odd feeling was filling his gut now, regret. But like every other time he had felt it, he stamped it out immediately. Regret made him weak. He had to have _no_ regrets.

"Someone has just assassinated our Head Priest!"

* * *

"What you are saying has _massive_ implications, Brother Skald."

The King was beating back a torrent of cold fury after Skald and Morrison appeared in the doorway of his chambers. Grand Marshal Morrison's presence intrigued him.

"But true, my King." Morrison said calmly. Whilst she didn't yet _fully_ believe Skald, he had never once given her any reason to think that he'd endanger Nohr.

The King raised an eyebrow. "You would vouch for him, Grand Marshal?"

"I would, My King."

 _Corrin, what mess have you gotten into now?_ Xander sighed.

"…Grand Marshal. Call my council in an hour early tomorrow. Brother Skald, go and inform the Holy One that I wish for him to attend."

Skald bowed. "It will be done, My King."

"Yes, My King." Morrison saluted.

Xander nodded, and dismissed them both, and headed back to his bedchamber.

Xander slid back into bed. The figure beside him shifting about in vague annoyance.

"..Who was that?" They asked, their voice muffled by a pillow.

"Hush, love. It's nothing that cannot wait until morning."

"If you…* She interrupted herself with a yawn. "If you say so.."

Xander smiled to himself, and placed a swift kiss onto her cheek.

"Love you, Charlotte."

Charlotte yawned. "Love you too.."

* * *

Haven had, in the last few weeks, gained a degree of organisation. Anna had, somehow, managed to get a supply chain running. Building materials were coming in, and most Havenites were settling in on rebuilding the ruined city. Those that could not help rebuild assisted in cooking, healing and looking after the small number of children that happily ran about the ruins, playing Knights and Monsters (Although none of the 'monsters' they fought were dragons. It was with typical childlike innocence that they claimed "Mister Corrin is a dragon, and he's nice! So dragons can't be monsters!").

The day was full of hard work and labour, punctuated by loud work songs, sang by many different tongues, with varying accents mixing into one. The Voice of Haven.

At night they filled their bellies with hearty stews and warm bread, all prepared by Mozu and a few people she managed to convince to help her. As they hadn't yet managed to fix up most of the city, the Havenites all remained in the palace. Many would later feel sad about leaving, but all finally had a safe haven to call home (Even if Nyx still hogged the library).

Corrin had accompanied their Anna to meet with the Head of the Red headed family, leaving Azura alone to lead the Havenites.

It was around this time, a few days before her wedding, that Azura met Morgan. The girl was a year her senior, and, like her, she had a very young child.

A young child who, right now, was sharing a crib with Shigure.

"They're adorable." Morgan cooed, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"They are." Azura agreed. "Hopefully they'll be friends later."

"Sod later, they look friends now." Morgan said, grinning. "We can tease them about how they used to sleep together as kids later."

Azura chuckled. "Good idea."

The blunette paused. "You've never mentioned her father…"

Morgan's expression soured a little. "He asked me to betray my father for him. I _almost_ accepted. But he claimed it 'would be unwise for a Prince of Ylisse to court a Princess of a nation we are at war with'."

"He dumped you then and there?" Azura asked.

"He did." The silver haired woman allowed sorrow to seep into her voice. "We met again during the war. In the mountains of Valm. We were snowed in….a-and needed to keep warm."

Azura smirked inwardly at what Morgan was implying. "And Ophelia was the result, I take it?"

Morgan sighed softly, and when she spoke again, she sounded small. "We had always planned on having children..we were far enough down the succession that it didn't matter."

The older girls face darkened, and her voice turned to stone. "Then Mother was assassinated."

Azura kept quiet. Morgan was clearly forcing herself to tell a story, and it didn't seem _right_ to interrupt her.

"Father…. _snapped._ Giving into the darkness that plagues our bloodline." Morgan removed the fingerless glove from her right hand, and showed her companion the symbol, the brand, that called it home. "Grima. The Fel Dragon. Father gave into him, and burned our homeland down trying to find those responsible…"

"But by then he was too far gone?" Azura asked tentatively.

"So were we. So was the whole damn Kingdom." Morgan scowled. "My mother was _beloved_ by the Plegian people, yet one fool of an Ylissean Lord sought to marry his daughter into royalty ruined the entire world. The worst part? Our elder sister….my fathers' heir, she sided with _THEM!_ She sided with Ylisse! Abandoned us! Betrayed our people!"

She sighed, calming herself down. "Owain I can forgive. Severa…I don't know…"

Azura placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Put them out of your mind for now, Morgan. Don't create grief or problems for yourself. Besides, look at the gift Owain gave you."

Morgan glanced at her daughter, still peacefully snoozing, oblivious to the world. "…..He doesn't know. Let that be his punishment."

"If I might interrupt." Came a voice behind them.

Walking over to them, flanked by two guards, was Marc.

"I do have a wedding gift for you." Marc said, producing a box. "Do forgive it being a little early."

Azura raised an eyebrow, and opened the box.

Inside, resting in velvet lined walls, were two bands of coiled gold and silver. One had a ruby embedded into it, the other a sapphire.

"These were my parents' crowns. The royal crowns of Plegia." Marc explained. "Since I doubt that I will be the one leading the Havenites, and since we've you and Corrin to thank for our salvation..

Azura blinked rapidly, and hurriedly shook her head. "I can't take these!"

"Take them for now then." Marc suggested. "When you have crowns of you own made, return them."

"If you're sure…"

Morgan grinned. "We are. We're also going to back Corrin if it comes to a vote on leadership. Plegia doesn't forget insults, but it also doesn't forget her friends."

"My sister is right." Marc said, cheerfully. "Whatever happens in the future, my Lady Azura, Plegia is _proud_ to call you friend."

"I-I…..thank you." Azura stammered out. This was perhaps the first time that a foreign nation had not just thanked her, but pretty much declared her one of them, proudly. Nohr hadn't done so, neither had Hoshido. Valla may have, but she was far too young to remember.

The twins beamed.

"Don't mention it!"

* * *

 **Up next.. The finale arc.**

 **Also, I've been bouncing ideas around I my head, and wondered if you guys would be interested in an 'Awakening' style story at some point? From what is implied, that world that the Awakening Trio comes from is different from both the game and the Future Past, and it might be interesting to explore that world.**

 **Tell me what'cha think.**


	38. Finale: Part 1

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

"We want to make a deal."

These were six small words he never thought he'd hear from an Anna. Yet this was exactly what Corrin had just been told. He had decided to respond to the Anna's call to meet. He hadn't seen the outside of the building he was now in, but if the interior was anything to go by, it was _inconceivably_ huge.

His Anna, whom he mentally nicknamed Haven-Anna for sanity's sake, kept a smug, defiant look on her face.

The 'Head' of the family wasn't old, as he had expected. Rather, she appeared to be a little older than Elise. Yet every other Anna (aside from Haven's own) appeared to hang on her every word, as though it were law.

"We will provide you with resources. Any you require." Head-Anna decreed in a solemn voice that didn't seem to belong to her body. It sounded _far_ too old.

"And in return?"

"We wish for two things. We want to know what you are doing, and we wish to maintain and protect our interests in _your_ Nohr and Hoshido."

"…No Anna, or their merchandise will be harmed by my Havenites unless said Anna attacks first." Corrin stated. "Until the first shipment of resources reaches us, I must keep my…activities secret, I'm afraid."

"….Do you not trust us?" Another Anna, one that wore eyeglasses and a plain red robe asked in a slightly offended tone.

"Oh, I _do."_ Corrin said. "It's just her.." He nodded at Haven-Anna "That doesn't trust you."

"We will accept the terms."

Head-Anna's voice put an end to any further arguments.

"Pleasure doing business, My Lady." Corrin said cheerfully as he stood up and bowed, before Glasses-Anna stop him.

"There is one other matter. Your uh….'Haven' lacks an official Anna."

"I already have an Anna, thank you."

"Surely it would be better if-"

Her protest was cut short when a pleasantly threatening smile formed on Corrin's face. "I. Have. An. Anna."

Head-Anna sighed, and spoke. Her words sounding tired and heavy. "Very well…Anna, of Ylisse. As head of the Anna Family, I formally invite you to… _rejoin_ our family."

Haven-Anna tilted her head, and brought her finger to her lip in mock thought.

"Accepted."

After they had said their goodbyes, they left the room, and headed back to the portal.

"You got what you wanted?" Corrin asked as they walked away.

"Sorta. I'm back in the family and no longer hated by them….and they did 'fall at your feet'…but they can't give me what I want." Her voice suddenly turned very small. "They can't give me my home back."

"No….but perhaps _I_ can give you a new home." Corrin said kindly.

Anna smiled, and sniffled a little. "Stop it, you'll make me cry."

"No one wants that.."

Anna laughed. "Alright, enough of the heartwarming crap. Let's get you back and get you married."

* * *

Morgan had, once again, cornered Azura, and was now dragging her toward the Plegian camp, a mild look of frustration on the silver haired maiden's face.

"I don't mind this one." Azura said, almost pleading. "Honest!"

"No." Morgan stated firmly. "You are getting married in mere days and I will be damned I my friend gets married in a _dancers robe_."

" _It's fine."_

"The hell it is!" Morgan shouted. "You look like a dang stripper!"

"Careful now Morgan.." The blunette cautioned.

"….Okay, that was harsh and overboard. Blame my lack of coffee."

Azura frowned, and Morgan found herself in need of a new topic. _Fast._

"I gotta ask..." Morgan started before pausing. "How'd you hide Shigure from the Hoshidiots? I doubt they'd miss the fact you had a bastard kid.."

The silver haired girl was struck shock still by the glare she received from the blunette.

"Do. Not Call my son a _bastard._ " She seethed, her hand tightening around her lance. " _His name is Shigure!"_

The Plegian held her hands up defensively. "Sorry sorry!"

"…Apology accepted."

"So! How'd you hide it?" Morgan grinned. "Come on! There's gotta be a story there…"

"We had help from a… _esteemed_ colleague." Azura said quietly. "Archduke Izana."

"Yeeeeah…..I…don't know who that is."

"He's an…eccentric ."

"Are we talking 'Haha' eccentric or 'Batshit mad' eccentric?"

"The first one..."

"Gotcha!"

"…It was…about a year ago now." Azura explained. "Shortly after Corrin turned nineteen. He and I managed to sneak out to celebrate. We went to the place we first met and… _things_ happened."

"You got drunk, had sex and one hell of a hangover in the morning?" Morgan teased, and bit back a laugh at the sight of Azura's steadily reddening face.

"Sh-shush!" Azura hissed in embarrassment, before quietly adding "It wasn't our first time.."

"Come again?"

This, predictably, earned her another glare before Azura continued her story.

"….When I discovered I was pregnant, I was terrified. Corrin had long since headed home, and Mozu was still traumatised…so I ran. I tried to cross the border into Nohr but was forced away. So I headed to Izumo. Izana was so very understanding. He managed... _somehow…_ to get a message to Corrin. I do not remember the exact details, but three days later, stumbling and without rest, _my_ Corrin staggered into Izumo. He organised a home for Shigure, as well as people to watch over him. I only told Mozu after she figured out I was lying."

"Gunter and Silas?" Morgan asked. "Siggy calls Gunter 'Grapa' and Silas 'Squaa!'…so I've got to assume.."

"Yes, Silas and Gunter."

"He likes Lilith, you know." Morgan grinned.

Azura smiled. "I think it's hard _not_ to know that. Where was I?" Azura pondered "Oh…he stayed with me for the whole thing….we almost stayed there for good. Izana even offered us a manor house in his land."

"But you left."

"We did."

"Was it worth it?"

Azura waved a hand, the ghost of a grin on her face. "Look around, and tell me if it was worth it."

Morgan smiled. She didn't need to answer. Both women knew it. "There is one thing….how were you punished for vanishing?"

"I was simply told off. Mikoto was happier to have me back than she was angry at me."

"And Corrin?"

"I believe Corrin was flogged for it."

Morgan winced, and tried desperately to come up with a new topic.

"Ah! Why call him Shigure? Gotta be a story there…"

"That is an easy one. He's named after-

A group of young children rushed past them, chasing what could only be described as a 'Flying Fish-Cat-Lizard…thing', riding on a shiny orb of glass. This utterly unpredictable, thoroughly ludicrous incident caused both girls to lose their train of thoughts.

"….Azura?"

"Yes Morgan?"

"You still need a dress."

* * *

Nyx was deep in reading a tome, one that Anankos had left behind. It was from another world, and provided her with a thoroughly interesting theory on fire magic and its practical applications in everyday life.

Her quiet delight was interrupted by somewhat loud 'uhm-ing' and 'ah-ing' from somewhere in the library.

Nyx tried, for a full five minutes, to block said annoying sound, before snapping the tome shut an stalking toward the source of the annoyance.

The redheaded man smiled cheerfully at her approach. "Afternoon!"

"Why are you making such noise?"

"I am trying to decide on what to read." He said simply. "I am torn between magical theory, and a good old murder mystery."

"Pick something and leave. This is a library. Not a store." Nyx stated.

"Why are you still in here?" The young man inquired from out of the blue. "It's a beautiful day, you can always read outside."

Nyx glared at him. "It's quiet here. I like the quiet."

The young man shrugged, grabbed a book at random, and headed out, offering a vague wave on his way. "Think about it."

Nyx sighed, and sat back down.

She had research to do! She might be able to remove her curse at last! Or at least find out _something._

Still…

 _He didn't look at me like I was a monster.._

A small smile tugged at her lips.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be all bad.._


	39. Finale: Part 2

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

When all things were considered, being punched in the jaw by one of his oldest friends was not _exactly_ how Odin expected to start his day. Or any day, for that matter.

He blinked as realisation dawned on him.

"Selena?" Odin blinked, rubbing his jaw.

"You asshole!" The twin-tailed maiden (even if she was _far_ from a maiden) seethed.

"Wh…What was that for?!"

Selena let out an annoyed sigh. "Morgan."

"Morgan?"

"She was at Notre Sagasse."

Odin's eyes widened. "She was?! W-Well where is she?! I've long since missed my fair Snowy Maiden!"

"She's not here."

Odin's voice was cheerful now. "Oh come now Sweet Selena! Don't tell me you didn't bring her with you?"

"She was pregnant." The redhead said bluntly. She was forcing her anger down, trying to keep herself calm.

"She was…what?"

"Her name is Ophelia." Selena commented, flicking one of her twin-tails over her shoulders. "She has both the Brand and the Mark."

"Wh-Wh-What?!"

Selena rolled her eyes, and turned tail, headed for the door.

"Wait! You can't go now! Not after you tell me this!"

Selena stalked out of the dining hall, ignoring the brown haired mercenary that was about to enter.

Laslow peeked inside, and grinned.

"What did you do _this_ time Odin?" Laslow asked, part curious, part teasing.

* * *

Selena slumped against her bedroom door. She glanced around, taking in her (frankly underused) room. She stood up, and walked over to her bed.

 _They are all under threat, you know?_

She stopped still, and turned to look at her mirror. It appeared, in her mind at least, that her reflection was talking to her, in _his_ voice.

" _Trust me on this, my dear."_ Not-Her-Father said. " _Out of curiosity_ , _who holds more worth to you right now? Who would you choose to save? The two idiot boys you call friends? The two women you share your body and bed with? Or your two young siblings that you abandoned to go play hero with the Lowell bitch?"_

"Why?"

" _You may need to pick soon. Who would you choose?"_

"I..don't…"

 _Or…._

"Or?"

 _You can choose door D...and save them all._

"Save them from what?! You've not told me that part.."

" _A certain snake…"_

"…How?"

Selena narrowed her eyes as Not-Her-Father's mouth curving into a grin as he spoke again.

" _Follow my instructions, and find out."_

* * *

Corrin smiled as he watched as the first few carts of resources entered Haven (via the makeshift Deeprealm Gate Anna had constructed and since moved outside.) to as glorious a fanfare as the Havenites were able to put on. The bricks and building tools were greeted with outright applause. but the welcome they received was nothing compared to that of the food and drink, mainly the alcohol.

 _Especially_ the alcohol.

Shigure was currently riding on his fathers' shoulders, and was happily pointing at the people, babbling and 'Squaa!'-ing away.

Down below, their Anna offered a cheerful wave, one that both boys returned.

"Naanaaa!" Shigure cheered.

Corrin grinned happily, and turned his gaze to the Redhead walking to the wall.

The redheaded young man made his way down to where the Plegian's were working. Corrin had tasked them (well, tasked Morgan and Marc, it would, they believed, be easier to convince those Plegians that disliked Corrin, of which there were a few, (along with a few bandits and one particularly vocal Hoshidan.) and simply get the Plegian rulers to tell their people to do it) with building the outer wall of their new home. Whist the Havenites were fairly confident that there were no remaining Faceless, they couldn't be _too_ careful.

Anankos had been insane, of course.

The young man managed to reach the region of unbuilt wall, and looked at his people. Whilst it wasn't what he had expected his people to be doing, it was, for the first time in a long time, good honest work.

"Hey! Lover-Boy!" Morgan called out teasingly. "Quit reading random crap and come help!"

Marc rolled his eyes. "Really? You're still using _that_ nickname? Need I remind you Lu-"

"You and the Bluebird broke up. BUT! It got your attention. So the nickname did what I needed it to. Now, come and help us, _oh mighty King_."

"Who's looking after Ophelia?"

"Mozu. Sweet girl. Good with kids." Morgan commented as she assisted a younger Mage with stones. She shoot her brother a grin. "Nice try though."

The King of the Plegians sighed, placed his book down on the ground, shrugged the coat that once belonged to his father off, and delved into work.

* * *

"You know what I miss?" Marc later asked as he handed Morgan a brick.

"The warm embrace of your ex-girlfriend?"

"Shut up. I miss roasted chestnuts. Remember how, when we were little, Dad would take us all down into the market around Year's End to see fireworks?"

"Mmm, it was always from that same old man."

"Old Jeremy, yeah." Marc said wistfully. "What happened to him?"

"…I'm fairly certain he died in the war."

"Oh."

"Still. First thing I'm eating when this place is set up. Roasted Chestnuts."

"Maybe wait a while. It's been a long time. We need to be able to trust these others. We were safe in Plegia, not so here.."

"Dad really didn't care much for his safety, though."

"Yeah, it annoyed the Royal Guards." Morgan giggled, before sobering. "Severa was always happy then."

"Our mother was still alive back then." Marc said in an equally sombre tone. "…Roasted chestnuts remind me of childhood, of familial warmth and home."

"When did you get so sappy, dear King?"

Marc would have responded had it not been for an attention seeking cough behind him.

Nyx was standing there, hugging her tome tightly against for chest.

"You..said to come outside." The shorter girl said, fidgeting a little. "It..is a nice day.."

"Nyx! Come on, I'll introduce you." Marc said politely,, offering a hand out.

"B-But.."

"No buts! We're all Havenites now right? So come on, come meet people."

Nyx smiled shyly, and nodded, taking his hand.

 _He's serious.._

Morgan blinked as she watched her twin walk off. Recognition dawned almost instantly.

"Oh you clever bastard…."

* * *

In the Nohrian Capital, Anya, the faithful were converging on the Temple of the Dusk Dragon. Some were sad, others happy for the distraction.

The Head Priest of the Dusk Dragon had been murdered, in a fairly brutal manner. In fact it was only by the old man's robes alone that they'd been able to identify him.

Now, in ordinary circumstances, the three Low-Priests would be summoned and a successor chosen among them, but, as with the Head Priest, they had been murdered along with their leader.

Which had led to this somewhat troubling series of events.

Hushed murmurs filled the crowds, and King Xander wore a look of mild distain on his face.

For it wasn't an actual Priest that was kneeling before the altar.

It was Skald.

He was knelt before the altar, and the duo of Low-Priests lowered the black and gold robe, and simple black crown onto him.

"Brother Attor Skald" One of the Low-Priests intoned. "You have been chosen to lead the faithful out of the dark we find ourselves before. Glory be to the Dusk Dragon, Glory to Nohr! All hail the Holy One!"

Brother…. _Head Priest_ Skald rose to his full height, and threw his arms out wide.

"All Glory to the Dusk Dragon!"

As per tradition, the crowds cheered out.

"ALL HAIL THE HOLY ONE!"

* * *

 **Next time is something I've been waiting to do for the last few months…**

 **The Wedding!**

 **Also, doing Odin's characterisation is hard given the topic, if anyone has suggestions on improvements for later, I'd be glad to hear them.**


	40. Finale: Part 3

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

It was barely dawn when two figures dragged Azura from her bed in the still ruined palace. It was only via the muffled giggles and laughter that she didn't panic.

The pair took her into a side room and she finally saw who her 'captors' were.

"Morgan? Mozu? What are you doing?"

"Shush." Morgan demanded cheerfully. "I'm doing your hair, Mozu's sorting your dress out. Your wedding is _hours_ away and you need to get ready."

"But I-"

"I said shush!"

"Really my lady, it will make things easier for all of us.." Mozu smiled.

Azura sighed deeply, allowing the two other women to work. From what little she knew of Morgan, once she got going, very few things could stop her.

 _At least Corrin will be having an easier time of things…_

* * *

"What the hell am I meant to wear?!" Corrin cried out in annoyance.

"Not your armour." Lilith said simply. In any other circumstance, Jakob would be assisting him, but Corrin had sent him to assist Felicia and Anna with preparations. With Flora now leading her people, this let him with only Lilith to listen to his protests.

"I only _have_ this armour Sister, and it's still dirty!"

Lilith stared at him in disbelief. "You have a deeprealm gate that can take you literally _anywhere and anywhen_ yet you haven't used it to get some decent clothing for your own wedding?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy killing a God!" Corrin shot back.

A smug grin crossed Lilith's face. "You got engaged _after_ you killed Father. Lucky for you, your little sister _did_ go and get you suitable dress for this occasion."

Corrin sighed, smiling faintly. "You're too clever by half, Lilly."

Lilith played with her braid. "In this case, it's a good thing," Her grin widened, and her tone turned teasing. " _Big Brother._ "

* * *

Corrin scowled as he tugged at the sleeves of his doublet. It was a dark, almost black blue, with pale cream sleeves. It completely lacked any defensible capability and Corrin was eager to be rid of it. He had managed to convince Lilith to allow him his usual leg armour, however.

It was only by the awed gasps behind him that he could tell Azura had arrived. Her dress was, surprisingly understated, although she didn't look any less radiant in it. It was pearl white, and hugged her curves. It lacked a veil, and the train wasn't too long, barely reaching three feet behind her. She look a little uncomfortable about having every eye on her, and was soon standing next to Corrin at the end of the hall.

It was Gunter, his dark armour gleamed in the torch light, that was officiating the wedding. Due to the number of gods worshiped in Haven, it had been decided that the wedding would not be conducted by any priest. As someone who had earned the respect of a great many people, Gunter had been selected for the honour.

"In sight of the Gods, both foreign and native…." Gunter intoned, allowing the importance of his words to hang heavy in the air. "We are gathered here, under an alien sky to join these two people in matrimony."

"Marriage is a scared pact." He continued. "An agreement between two people stating that they will love and cherish one another until death do them part."

"My lord Corrin Isauros, do you take Lady Azura to be your lawful wedded wife, in the sights of Gods and Men?"

"I do."

Gunter nodded, before turning to Azura. "Lady Azura Isauros, do you take Lord Corr-"

"I do." Azura blurted out without thinking.

"Do not interrupt, girl." Gunter chided. "Do you take Lord Corrin to be your lawful wedded husband, in the sights of Gods and Men?"

"I do." Azura repeated, more calmly this time.

"Very well. Before these two are bound to one another, does anyone object to this union?!"

Gunter's voice carried across the large chamber. Save for slightly unnerved breathing, the room was silent.

"…In the sights of the Gods, and in the sights of Men, It gives me great pleasure to give you the Lord and Lady Isauros!"

Thundering applause rang out, and expectant looks followed on the faces of the crowd.

"You uh...may kiss."

Azura grabbed her now husband by the collar, and crashed her lips against Corrin's. To the resounding sounds of cheering and catcalls, Corrin loop an arm around his wife's waist, and dipped her deeper into the passionate lip lock.

* * *

The feast Anna manged to put on was, frankly, immense. It was so vast, so varied, that in all likelihood it could have fed most of the Nohrian Army. It was certainly enough then, to fill the bellies of each and every Havenite. Alcohol flowed like water, and the same air of warmth and home that had filled the air during the feast to celebrate the victory over Anankos.

"There is…a matter we need to discuss." Marc stated carefully. He stood himself up, and looked around the long tables. He sighed, and kept his tone calm as he addressed the occupants. "The matter of Haven's leadership."

A ripple of murmurs went around the chamber. The topic that had hung over their heads had _finally_ been brought up. Most were glad it wasn't them that had been to the one to do so.

"I believe now would be a prudent time to discuss it, given we are all here." With little more than a polite inclination of his head, Marc sat back down.

It was an elderly Plegian Mage who stood up. With a long, wispy white beard, a beak nose with a pair of eyeglasses perched upon them, a robe that hung loosely about his form, he appeared to be an evil wizard from straight out of children's tales. However, unlike the aforementioned tales, when he spoke, it was in a grandfatherly tone, both warm and respectful, yet still managing to show off many years of knowledge and experiences.

"We do have a King, right here." The elder man stated, gesturing to Marc, who fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. " _However,_ I doubt you and the other forces will consent to following a…refugee King from another world."

Corrin smiled kindly. "You're sadly correct in that assumption, my friend."

"I will follow you."

Four words were all it took for every eye in the chamber to fall upon Marc. Still seated, he smiled. "I am not so arrogant as to think I can lead cultures I know little about. And I am not so ungrateful that I'd assume to lead _you¸_ Corrin. So… I and my people will throw our lot in with you. Wherever you go, the Plegian Remnant will follow…"

Marc paused as he stood and, and took a bow.

"My King."

A deep chuckle broke the ensuing silence. Vallen Droht, the bandit leader, thumped his mug down onto the table.

"Aye. I'll drink to that." Vallen said, lifting his mug in salute. "You've offered us a home and forgiven our banditry. You at least have my respect….and my loyalty."

"No!"

Every eye fell upon a younger man amongst the bandits.

"Why should we bow to him? He's a transforming frea—"

Vallen sighed, and reached up to grab the young man by the collar. With a single tug, he slammed the younger man's head against the table.

"Hold y'damn tongue, Brat." Vallen said cheerfully. "Or I'll cut it out and feed it to you."

"Oh crass." Gensei, the Ronin leader sighed. "But! You gave myself and my brothers a chance for redemption. The peace of Haven will be our reward. King Corrin, wherever the path leads, the Akaikusa will follow."

"And as always, you have my loyalty." Gunter decreed on behalf of the Greyshields. "I will admit, I never expected that I would be calling you King, but if anyone is deserving of my sword, it is you."

"That looks like four for four Love." Azura grinned. "I guess you're the King. Speech. Now."

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is going on?"

"It looks like we've elected you our Leader, My King." Flora said calmly, a smile settling on her face.

Corrin slowly stood up. "Right yes…speech." He cleared this throat. "Havenites! Brothers and Sisters in arms…I will admit, I had not expected you would all give me your faith and confidence to lead you into the future after the death of Anankos. But I swear to you all, Haven will not break!"

"What of Valla?" Came a voice from far down the hall. "This place has a name already!"

"Let Valla die. Let the Vallites rest. From the ruins and the ashes, Haven will rise! And we will stand together. Look at what we are _capable_ of when we do! A God lies dead at our feet, a Kingdom stands ready to be taken! So let us take it! Let us forge a new home here!"

Quiet mutters of agreement flittered around the chamber.

"And I promise you now…twenty years of peace! That is my gift to you all. Twenty years of keeping ourselves out of others petty conflicts. Two decades to live life as you want, without being dragged into yet another war!"

This earned some cheers.

Morgan grinned, and stood up. "We stand together then." She said happily. "Yes, Haven will rise….WE'LL STAND TOGETHER!"

The bandits cheered out, stamping on the ground and thumping their mugs on the table. It only took mere minutes for everyone (even the Hoshidan Ronin) to join in, three words were on every tongue.

"WE STAND TOGETHER!"

" **WE STAND TOGETHER!"**

* * *

 **Whew! I finally made it!**

 **Fun fact: Isauros was the dynastic name of several Byzantine Emperors (And an Empress!).**

 **Only the Epilogue is left, and that should, hopefully, be up later this week.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time, it means a lot!**


	41. Epilogue

Italics = Thought

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Cross published on A03

* * *

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

In the four years since Anankos' death, Haven had developed into a fledgling city. What had once been a ruin, the Havenites had left the old palace, and started to recolonise the city of Gyges. Of course, with their desire to wipe away the past, they had renamed it to the more apt 'Grandhaven'.

The palace was in the middle of rebuilding work. What had once been a temple like building had been torn down. In its place, a tall, simple, four sided tower was being built on its site out of the sand-brown stone.

The streets were deserted, as once more the great hall was playing host to a celebration. It had become part of the fledgling culture in the Kingdom. Celebrations became a way to remind anyone of the freedom they had. The freedom from war, from famine, from the past, _from the gods,_ or to worship whomever they wish _._

The King's cheerful tone filled the grand chamber. His queen sat next to him, her smile matching that of her husband. It was her first public appearance since the birth of their twin children some four months ago. Cana was the girl, Caleb the boy. Both had been born healthy, and had already earned the unadulterated love of their elder brother, the now Crown Prince Shigure.

As for the reason for the celebration…..

"Two weeks ago, my family welcomed another member to its ranks." Corrin declared, mug in the air. "My sister, Princess Lilith gave birth to a daughter. So I do hope you'll join me in raising a toast, to Princess Sophie!"

A loud, somewhat drunken cheer rippled around the chamber. Many thumped their mugs on the tables, and stomped on the ground.

"Anymore Royal children due this year my King?" Morgan teased aloud. "First Caleb and Cana, now Sophie…"

This earned a few laughs around the room the King and Queen amongst them.

"Not this year, My Lady Morgan. Three royal children are enough trouble for one year, don't you think?" Corrin joked. "That said, we do need to regrow our dynasty, no?"

"An… _enjoyable_ duty, to be sure." Marc grinned as he stood up. "In any case, allow me to propose a toast. To Haven! To the Havenites! May we ever stand together!"

"WE STAND TOGETHER!"

* * *

In a shadowy corner of the palace, unseen by all, a trio of infiltrators snuck about. They had been let in by a disgruntled Havenite in return for money and an estate in the Hoshidan Capital. With Anna at the celebration, no one was watching the gate. It had been difficult to arrange, and the Havenite had already fled to the other side of the gate. A secondary team was sent to cause a distraction, and was led by Kaze. On the other side, Hinoka and Takumi waited with a substantial force of men.

The plan was simple. Find a way to force Corrin to ally with Hoshido against Nohr. To their shame, there was only one way they believed they could achieve this…

"We need to hurry." Ryoma ordered quietly to the pair of ninja at either side. He had left Raijinto back in Hoshido, unwilling to make the mistake his father did in Cheve, so was relying on a standard silver katana. "If we are caught, who knows what Corrin will do to us?"

"I would rather not think of that, your Majesty." One of the Ninja murmured. "I remember how Lady Mikoto was after Ka-..Corrin was taken. It wasn't pretty."

The other kept silent.

Ryoma sped up his pace. "I remember."

It had been perhaps the most uncomfortable few weeks of his life. Mikoto had led an expulsion of the Nohrian's that lived in Hoshido, of which there was a great number. He still remembered the looks of disgust and terror on their faces. Most had been sent into the slums of Nohr's Capital, and likely died in the famine a number of years later. It was one of Mikoto's greatest regrets.

The group worked their way through the winding, half built halls of the palace, headed to where the informant said the nursery was.

There was two 'THUD's behind him, and Ryoma turned around.

Both ninja that had accompanied him lay dead, one with a dagger jammed from the back of the skull, exiting via an eyeball. The other was now attached to the floor by a lance as blood pooled beneath him.

Striding down the hall, drawing his service blade free, was a warrior straight out of Ryoma's nightmares. The one soldier that had defeated his father in single combat. The soldier that taught Corrin. The soldier that had passed the trials of the Rainbow Sage.

Sir Gunter, former champion of Nohr, now Highlord of Haven.

* * *

"King Ryoma."

"Sir Gunter."

"You are a threat to my King's children." Gunter scowled. "I will not allow harm to come to the babes."

"Stand down old man." Ryoma forced himself to sound confident. "I have the highest respect for you and your accomplishments, but I must do this for the good of my Kingdom. If you stand down now, I swear on my honour I will not harm you or my niece and nephews."

Gunter spat on the ground. "Your honour matters little. You are _not_ their uncle. You are a foreign power seeking to kidnap them as you did their mother."

The elder warrior pointed his blade toward Ryoma. "So come then, _King!_ Come and face me!"

Ryoma had barely enough to take out his katana out before Gunter's blade cut into his cheek. It soon dawned on him that this old soldier hadn't allowed _time_ to weaken him, and this would not be an easy fight. Ryoma had, to his shame, come to rely on the extra power granted to him by Raijinto, fighting on what was probably equal terms was not something he had become accustomed to.

"Your men!" Gunter bellowed as he ducked out of the way of Ryoma's downward slice, and replying with a forward thrust. "What were their names?!"

Ryoma blinked, and let out a startled yelp as Gunter carried on his attack. Despite being many years his senior, Gunter was still a formidable opponent, with a clear, swift, merciless rhythm to his fighting style.

Metal clattered against metal, Gunter was clearly trying to make as much noise as he was able, slicing vases, the walls and making his blows as loud as he could.

"NAME THEM!"

It was by luck alone that Ryoma landed the blow. Gunter had slowed down _just_ enough, although it took nearly ten minutes of intense duelling that he had been losing, badly. Ryoma rammed his katana behind the elder warriors' defences, and pieced him through the heart.

Gunter grinned through bloody teeth, and forced himself further up the blade. Looking Ryoma dead in the eyes, he hissed his final words.

"Well fought, boy."

With one last, monumental effort, he stabbed his blade clean through the Hoshidan's sword arm. It landed on the ground the same moment as the elderly knight. Faces, old and forgotten, filled his steadily diming vision, the farmer's daughter whom he'd fallen for, the girls with their auburn hair, and a son who never came home from battle. More recent faces joined them, Flora and Felicia, the twin Ice Maidens that had become like daughters. Jakob, the young noble whom had built his walls up, and hardly ever allowed anyone to see his true self. Lilith, the shy stable girl who he was far too soft on. Corrin, the man whom he was actually _proud_ to call his King…

With a small smile on his face, Gunter passed on from this life.

With a shattered realisation, it dawned on Ryoma that he could not answer Gunter's question.

He limped into the Royal nursery, only to find all but one crib empty. From a side room, he could hear the soft, kind voice of a young woman, and the curious tones of a young boy.

" _Why can't we bring Cana here Auntie Lil?"_

" _She's sleepy, Siggy. All that reading you did with her must have tuckered her out…"_

" _S-So it's my fault?"_ The boy sniffled.

" _N-No no no!..."_

As quietly as he came, he picked Cana's napping form up, and limped out, mentally trying to block out the pain.

Lilith missed him by mere minutes.

As he exited the Palace, and to the sound of the bells started to ring out, a single, grief stricken wail broke the peaceful silence. The Havenite guards were swift and efficient. The sounds of battle ringing out in the cool evening air told him that they had found Kaze's group. Sighing, he hurriedly limped toward the Deeprealm gate.

* * *

"My King, we've caught on of the intruders!" Silas said, tugging on a chain, dragging a figure along with him. The Man's once green hair was wet and stained red in places, and his armour was covered in mud and blood.

"Suzukaze…" Corrin recognised him.

Through blood caked vision Kaze looked up at him, and choked out a single plea.

"Kill me."

Corrin scowled, and swung a kick into his gut. "No."

Kaze grunted, and coughed out a wad of blood.

"Forgive me…"

"No." Corrin said, softer now.

Kaze looked up at Corrin, trying to hide the tears steadily creeping down his cheeks.

"Forgiveness is the one thing I will not grant you, that and death. You may remain here. Haven is after all, just that. A haven for those that need it. I promised my people two decades of peace _at least._ I will hold to that, much as it pains me. But if my daughter isn't home and safe in sixteen years' time Suzukaze.." Corrin knelt down low, boring a hole in Kaze's skull with his sole red eye. "I have no qualms _burning the world to cinders_ to get her back. Bring her home before then, and I will forgive you, and no longer pose a threat to either Hoshido or Nohr, I promise you."

Corrin turned away. "…Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and console my wife. Sixteen years, Kaze. Starting now."

Without another word, Corrin stalked off.

* * *

"By the D- what the hell _happened?!"_ Hinoka gasped as Ryoma stepped through the gate, lacking an arm. The healers rushed forward to aid their king, one of whom passed the black haired babe over to the Princess.

"Brother! Pull it down! Hurry!" Ryoma shouted.

Takumi nodded and gave the order. With hooked chains, his soldiers hurriedly started to pull the Deeprealm gate down.

"T-Takumi?! What are y-"

"Protecting us. He has an army on the other side, sister." Ryoma said firmly as he sat on a bench. "Smaller than our entire army, true. But far more than we have here."

"What do we do with her then?" Hinoka stared at the small babe in her arms, peacefully oblivious to the world around her.

Takumi looked the babe up and down. "Drown her? Dump her? Toss her in an orph—"any further suggestions were silenced by the mother of all glares from is elder sister.

"Or not." Takumi sighed. "Sorry, I'm just angry and tired. Ryoma lost an arm and only managed to get one of the children. We're at war with one nation and _will_ be at war with another soon."

"No, Corrin will side with us now. He have his daughter."

"..That didn't work with Garon, Brother. I doubt it will work now." Takumi pointed out sadly. "Your dream of reuniting our family may well have just ended."

"..What's her name?" The redhead blurted out as the medics worked on Ryoma's stump.

"Cana. With a 'C'." Ryoma seethed through the pain. "The _Nohrian_ spelling."

"So…?"

"So raise her with a K!" Her brother roared, before sighing deeply. His tone eased off as the healers kept working. "This is your charge, Hinoka. Raise her as a member of our family."

"…..Corrin's not going to simply forget this Ryoma! You've kidnapped his daughter!"

"No." Saizo agreed. "He isn't. But he has no way to follow us, does he? We are safe for now. If we are lucky, we will have raised his own brat as a weapon against him."

Hinoka stumbled back a few steps, as if struck. "I can't believe I'm hearing this…"

"Sister. I did not expect to have to destroy the gate." Ryoma spoke in a sad tone. "I wanted to fight as a family. However since that is not an option any more, we must give her, an innocent, the best life we can as recompense."

"And if Corrin brings an army?" Hinoka asked quietly.

"Later, sister." Ryoma dismissed her. "I must get healed, first."

Hinoka sighed softly as she walked away, and hugged Cana close.

"I'm sorry, little one."

* * *

 **So here we are, the last chapter.**

 **Much as I hate to admit it, Kana's kidnapping was** _ **always**_ **my overall plan. Corrin couldn't have it** _ **all**_ **his own way. Please don't take the Hoshidans kidnapping Kana as Nohr favouritism. Hoshido (via Azura) shows that they are quite able/fine with going through with such a 'dishonourable' action, and since Nohr doesn't know where Corrin is, that left Hoshido or Izumo.**

 **And having Izumo as an antagonist would be extremely hard to write and even harder to pull off, so Hoshido it is.**

 **Finally, for the next week, I will be accepting questions for the "End of Story Mailbag". So, from the 8** **th** **of September until the 15** **th** **, feel free to ask me anything about the Darkworlds 'verse. As long as it isn't so spoilery, I'll answer.**

 **So, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope to see you in Darkhearts.**

 **Until then…**

 **Stay safe!**

 **-Remful**


	42. Mailbag and Bonus

So! Given I've not ever done one of these before, welcome to the Mailbag!

It's hard to believe that what started as a random thought I had walking home after missing the bus waaay back in February would turn out like this, huh? (Ignore the two months break I took when I was horrendously ill. That _totally_ didn't happen. Honest.)

What was originally intended to be a twist on the Conquest story turned out _very_ different, but since it's been well received in this form, I won't lament over could-have-beens (although I may do my original idea at some point.).

* * *

 **Guest: Sakura got no dialog, can we see more of it in Darkhearts?**

Sakura will be more prominent next time, yes. Most (if not all) of the royals will have a short Arc each. I will not promise that they'll all have an arc, but I've got a solid idea for Ryoma, Xander, Camilla and Hinoka's arcs.

As for why she wasn't there, take it as she was looking after the Capital, as having all the Royals around a dangerous portal is a bad idea.

 **Guest (No relation to the previous one. Probably.):** **Will the Raijinto be passed on to a different warrior?**

Yes, but it's probably not going to be who you think.

 **Socail:** **How long until the purging of Hoshido and Nohr? How long till another fic?**

I'm aiming to get the first chapter of Darkhearts out during the first week of October. I'm giving myself a few weeks to clear my head and sort a few things out story-wise. As for the purge, I'm fairly certain any information regarding that counts as spoilers.

 **The Apocryphal One:** I'm sad to see Gunter go. But he went out in an awesome way, and managed to stall long enough to save Caleb (I think).

Not a question, but something I can clear up…sorta. Yes, Gunter did stall Ryoma long enough for Lilith, Shigure and Caleb to be gone, whether this counts as saving him depends on how much power you think Lilith has. Could Lilith have taken Ryoma herself? Did Gunter's sacrifice halt an even greater loss? I'll leave it up to you guys to decide.

So! In order to tide you over until then, here's a short bonus chapter that just _had_ to be written. It didn't really fit in with the Epilogue, but it's too short to be a standalone entry. So here you go.

See you in October, and see you in Darkhearts.

-Remful.

* * *

 **Funeral for a friend:**

The following morning, the city of Grandhaven woke to the news that their Highlord had been slain their beloved Princess kidnapped. The Queen had locked herself in her chambers and refused to let anyone in, including the King, who, it was obvious to all, was forcing himself onwards.

So unsurprisingly, the mood was grim.

Corrin had, in the hours since the Hoshidan incursion, organised a funeral for the old warrior (and secretly, tried to send people over to the treacherous kingdom, but the Deeprealm Gate failed, a fact Corrin had withheld from the populace, for now.)Whilst trying to write up a speech, he had read through some of Gunter's journals, and learned the names of his family.

Corrin didn't know Gunter had even been married, let alone a Father. A dull pang of jealousy flooded him for all of a few moments, that those children had the great honour to _truly_ call that man 'Father', something he could only dream of.

So there the Havenites were, standing around a pyre. Gunter's armour had been repaired and cleaned, and the service sword rested on his chest, his hands clasping the hilt.

Corrin walked slowly to the front of the crowd. He calmed himself down with a few deep breaths.

"We mourn today for our Highlord, Gunter." Corrin said, his voice cold and carrying an underlying sorrow. "Born in a foreign village in Nohr, Husband to Beatrix, and father to Samson, Alexa and Lauren. Champion of Nohr, first Highlord of Haven."

"Many of you here fought alongside him during the taking of Valla. Some of you know him from Nohr and Hoshido."

"He died fighting King Ryoma of Hoshido, claiming the King's sword arm. He died with honour, doing his duty to the last. Do not belittle or despise him for failing to slay Ryoma! He was an old soldier, and died the way he would have wanted, in battle. For a worthy cause. He was a hero!"

Dull murmurs rippled around the crowds.

"And we at least will _honour_ our heroes." He remarked. "Let it be known that Highlord Gunter, is hereby granted the title 'Shield of Haven'.

He let out a quiet sigh, and motioned for a torch. One of the mages in attendance hurriedly offered one to him. Sparing his former tutor one last look, Corrin lit the pyre.

"And he the best man I've ever known." He whispered to himself as the fire engulfed the closest thing he'd ever had to a father.

Later, with his sons in tow, he made his way back to the royal chambers. He knocked loudly on the door, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Just before Corrin walked away, the door opened, and his Queen fell into his arms.

"H-He took our daughter…." Azura sobbed into his shoulder. "M-My precious little g-girl."

"I know." It was all Corrin could think to say. Like her, Cana's kidnap had devastated him, even if he couldn't afford to show it.

"Promise me." The Blunette begged. "Swear you'll b-bring her back!"

"….I swear, even if I must slay the Gods themselves, I will bring our daughter home." He murmured as he held his family close.

"And I will crush anyone that dares challenge this vow."


End file.
